


Persona Of Levi

by WindMeister8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Arson, Blackmail, Cravat - Freeform, F/M, Interrogation, Investigations, Kuchel's death, Lap Sex, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Psychological Trauma, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 51,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series that delves into Levi's past and gives insight into his little mannerisms; his cravat, cleaning habits, etc. Throughout the series, we see how his character evolves and is finally personified into the Levi Ackerman that we see and love in the manga and anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preview Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Origins Of The Cravat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751846) by [WindMeister8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8). 



> **Disclaimer: This is all my take on his past and is not canon.**

  


**  
**

**Have you ever wondered…**

**…about Levi’s past?**

“…. My cute prince.”

The scrawny little 10-year old boy with grey eyes and raven hair beamed.

**Or his mannerisms?**

She smirked, “He’s still a clean freak, huh.”

“Oh you mean he was this obsessed since before?”

“Well…”

  
**For the first time…**

**… we learn about the two important women in Levi Ackerman’s life.**

 

        **One…  
        … who shaped his past.**  


“Levi, remember what I told you?”

“Never trust, never talk.”

**One…  
…. who changed his future.**

“You want to do it here then, love? My name’s (F/N) but you can call me anything you want.”

**But when the ghosts of the past….**

She was stopped abruptly by the force of Levi’s arm on her throat, shoving her against the wall.

“Where did you get that cloth?” Levi hissed.

(F/N)’s eyes narrowed. 

“If you’re not going to pay, then fuck off,” she spat at Levi.

Levi’s arm dug further into her throat, almost cutting off her air supply. 

“I’m not going to repeat myself.”

**…. merges with the present…**

(F/N) stared at Levi, looking at his features closely. Finally, she whispered, “So it’s you.”

**It creates an opportunity…**

The streets were deserted. Most people were still sleeping, and even the nightlife had ended. Levi treaded softly lest he attracted any unnecessary attention. When he neared the market, he surveyed the surrounding area for escape options and once he was satisfied that there were at least three routes that he could take, he stepped into the red building with the sign “Ripe and Ready”.

**For change.**

It had been 12 years – 12 years of not knowing what had happened – and now, he finally had a hint; a small glimpse of what had unraveled that fateful day which changed his life. And he was determined to uncover the whole truth, by whatever means necessary.

“Help me find those bastards.”

“With pleasure.”

**But is it a change for the better?**

Their hands were intertwined, locked in mutual understanding. There was no exchange of words for it was unnecessary. A simple gaze was all it took to convey their deepest emotions.

**… Or for the worse?**

“Promise me… that you won’t die.”

“I can’t.”

**No one knows.**

Something in her voice or the way her lips curled downwards in a firm, resolute way caused Levi to stop mid-way. He wasn’t sure why he was letting her do this but somewhere deep down, he understood her reasons.

“Fine,” he replied. “But in the future, we do this together.”

She smiled a little and looked at him. “Sure.”

 

             

_Levi… the only thing I ask of you is this…_

_When the time comes….I trust you to do the right thing._

_Please…. My love._

           

  **Coming to your screens in two weeks.**  



	2. Signs

_Everyone has a certain turning point in their life when a single event shapes their entire future. But in some cases, that event not only determines their future but sheds light on their past. For the past exists to remind people of their origins, no matter how painful they may be. It is that history which embodies your person in ways you yourself would never have noticed otherwise._

_People say they were aware of a particular event being their turning point as it unfolded. They described it as akin to a flash of lightning, or a sudden freeze in time._

_Or in Levi Ackerman’s case, a dream before the day of the event._

Levi woke up with a start, his hand reaching out into the darkness as if it was trying to grab something or someone. He looked around him, his eyes alert for any suspicious movements. Finding nothing amiss in his room, Levi decided it must have been a dream, which he found to be unusual. 

He hardly had dreams, and when he did have one, it was usually unpleasant and resulted in him waking up in cold sweat with a racing heart. This time, he hadn’t felt any of that sort of emotions but instead, he woke up with a pining heart. Although Levi wasn’t the superstitious kind, he wondered whether it was a sign. 

Hopefully a good sign then, he thought to himself. Today, he would need to acquire supplies again with Isabel and Farlan. Although they always outran the Military Police, he knew it was never good to assume everything would go without a hitch. The way to survive in this filthy world was to be on your guard – every second of the day – or you would meet your end pretty quickly.

Pushing himself off the bed, he walked out of his room and headed for the small washroom. It was going to be another long day and he needed his strength to get through it.

_And so began the spiraling events that would create the Levi Ackerman that we know and speak of today._


	3. Collision of Past and Present

The three of them were flying through the streets of the Underground, running away from the Military Police. Just another normal day when the shitty members of the Military Police could barely keep up with them. 

Isabel had just thrown another insult at their lack of coordination when Levi caught sight of a young woman on the street waving coquettishly at men who were passing by. It wasn’t the woman’s revealing clothes nor her face that had grabbed his attention, but rather the cloth that she was waving at people with. As he had flown past, the cloth had billowed out from the sudden rush of air and in that instant, he had seen the small symbol of a rose etched on the bottom of the cloth.

_It couldn’t be. Why was IT with that woman?_

“Farlan, Isabel, go ahead without me,” Levi called to his companions.  
“What??”  
“I’ll catch up with you later.” 

Levi retracted his cables and shot them back towards the street. He disappeared into one of the back alleys, waiting for the Military Police to pass by, before he brought his hood up to cover his face and walked out onto the street. The woman was still calling out to passersby with a smile on her face.

“You. Come with me.” Levi motioned to the woman.  
“Oh, sure sirrr...” the woman replied seductively, licking her lips in a suggestive manner.  
She followed Levi into the back alley until he stopped at a dead end.  
“You want to do it here then, love? My name’s (F/N) but you can call me anything you want. The price is – “ She was stopped abruptly by the force of Levi’s arm on her throat, shoving her against the wall.

“Where did you get that cloth?” Levi hissed.  
(F/N)’s eyes narrowed.  
“If you’re not going to pay, then fuck off,” she spat at Levi.  
Levi’s arm dug further into her throat, almost cutting off her air supply.  
“I’m not going to repeat myself.”

“I didn’t…. steal it.. if that’s what you’re asking,” she gasped for air.  
Levi’s grip relaxed a little. “Then?”  
“Someone gave it to me,” (F/N) glared at Levi.  
“Describe her.”  
“Why the hell should I tell you?” she snapped.  
Levi ignored the question, “Was it a woman with grey eyes and a birthmark around her mouth?”

(F/N) stared at Levi, looking at his features closely. Finally, she whispered, “So it’s you.”

* * *

(12 years ago)

“Mum! You’re back!” A young Levi ran out in a pair of over-sized, torn shoes to greet his tired mother.  
“Yes, my dear.” Kuchel patted Levi’s head and gave a weary smile.  
“So mum, where are you hiding my birthday present?” Levi asked with a huge grin.

Kuchel’s face fell. She had promised her young son a birthday present when he turned 10 but she barely earned enough to feed and clothe him. Most of her money went into paying the house rent although it really wasn’t much of a house – a leaking roof, rusty stove, and enough floor space for sleeping and cooking was all it had. But it was still better than living on the streets.

“You… forgot… right?” Levi said softly with a downcast expression that made Kuchel’s heart ache.  
“No, I didn’t. How could I forget my cute son’s 10th birthday? I was just teasing you,” Kuchel lied.  
Levi brightened up immediately and waited in anticipation as Kuchel dug into her pocket and brought out a piece of cloth that she had picked up earlier when it fell from a customer’s pocket.  
“Here you are, Levi. Happy birthday!”

Levi took the piece of cloth and examined it closely. It was pristine white except for a small symbol of a rose on the back.  
“What do I do with this?” he asked, puzzled by the gift.  
Kuchel bent down and tied the cloth around his neck.  
“See? It’s a cravat. Now you are a noble prince!” Kuchel smiled.  
Levi looked down at his new present and beamed at his mother, “Thank you, Mum!”  
“You’re welcome, my cute prince.”

* * *

“You’re Kuchel’s son, right?” (F/N) asked.  
Levi’s eyes widened slightly. “Yes. She gave it to you?”

(F/N)’s eyes softened as she looked at Levi. “She asked me to give it to you… just before she died.  Her dying words were – I’m sorry, my cute prince.” Her voice cracked a little at the last words.

Levi’s expression did not change but (F/N) caught a flicker of sorrow in his eyes. She brought out the piece of cloth and placed it in Levi’s hands. “I’m sorry I couldn’t have saved her,” she whispered softly.

“What happened – “ Levi started before the sound of rushing feet resounded in the distance, closing in towards their location.  
“Tch,” Levi muttered in disgust, surmising that the Military Police had doubled back.  
“Looks like we can’t talk anymore. Come to my place – the red building behind the market – at 5am. Just mention that you’re my old friend from The Underground Flower,” (F/N) quickly said.

Levi wanted to press her for more details but time was of the essence. So he merely nodded, spun around and launched himself onto the nearest rooftop. Before he took off, he turned to (F/N).

“Oi, brat. You had better be ready to give me answers.”  
“This time, you’d better pay, midget,” (F/N) replied, a grin on her face.


	4. Alliance

Farlan and Isabel had been waiting at their hideout, discussing or rather, arguing about the reason behind Levi’s odd behavior earlier. When Levi finally appeared, they cornered him quickly.

“Where did you go, Levi?” Farlan asked, his arms crossed.  
“Yeah big bro – wait, what are you wearing?” Isabel pointed at the strange cloth hanging around Levi’s neck.  
“I think that’s what they call a cravat. Why do you have that?” Farlan inquired, puzzled by the sudden addition of material on Levi’s body.  
“Tch, I got it from a woman,” Levi answered evenly.  
“A woman???” Isabel exclaimed.  
“And what is your connection with this woman?” Farlan asked quizzically.

Levi remained silent, still trying to absorb the event that had just occurred.  
“Big bro, who is this woman?” Isabel asked, tugging at Levi’s shirt.  
“Tch, I want the answer to that as well,” Levi replied, walking past his two friends and entering his room.

Farlan and Isabel exchanged puzzled looks, wondering what had gotten into Levi.

* * *

Several hours later, Levi got up from his bed and dressed quickly, slipping his old and trusty knife into his boots. Although he trusted Farlan and Isabel with his life, this matter was none of their concern and he felt it wasn’t necessary to divulge the details of his encounter with the mysterious woman. He was confident that he would be able to deal with any unexpected problems that arose by himself.

The streets were deserted. Most people were still sleeping, and even the nightlife had ended. Levi treaded softly lest he attracted any unnecessary attention. When he neared the market, he surveyed the surrounding area for escape options and once he was satisfied that there were at least three routes that he could take, he stepped into the red building with the sign “Ripe and Ready”.

The lighting was dim and the air stank of sweat and sex, which was a typical setting for a prostitute den.   
“Oh hi, love. I’m sorry but we’re closed for the day,” the young lady at the rotten desk smiled flirtatiously at Levi.  
“Tch, I’m not a customer. I’m (F/N)’s friend from The Underground Flower,” Levi replied.  
“Ahhh… I got it. She’s right down there,” the lady pointed, “The customer should be finishing in a few seconds.”

As Levi walked to the end of the hallway, sounds of panting and groaning became clearer and soon, an extended moan signaled the end of the activity behind the door. Within a minute, a skinny blonde guy came out of the room with a flush on his face. 

Before the door had fully closed, Levi stepped inside. He was greeted by a dark room littered with tons of toilet paper rolls. A large bed took up the majority of the room, with a bin beside it that contained dozens of used tissues.

“Sorry, love. I’m done for today,” (F/N) cooed while snapping on her bra, her back facing Levi.  
“Not with me,” Levi smirked.  
(F/N) whipped around, still topless. “Oh, it’s you!” she exclaimed happily.

“Come, come,” she beckoned to Levi as she slipped on a baggy shirt and walked towards the back of the room. After some fumbling in the darkness, she lighted an oil lamp and set it on a small table. Levi pulled out one of the chairs and sat down, one arm draped over the chair.

“Making yourself comfortable, huh. You want some tea?”  
Levi raised his eyebrows. “You have tea?”  
She chuckled, “The supplier is into an extreme form of S&M. And apparently, I’m the only woman who can withstand that.”  
Levi’s mouth was set in a grim line while (F/N) poured him a piping hot cup of tea and set it on the table in front of him.

“So,” she began, “I only remember your nickname in The Underground Flower being Blackie. What’s your real name?”  
“…Levi. You knew me in this place… The Underground Flower… what’s that?”  
“You don’t remember, Levi?” she asked.  
“No.”  
“That’s where we both grew up. In the most famous brothel, well-known in the Underground as well as on the surface. Our mums worked there.”

Levi was silent, trying to recall his younger days. He could remember the old house where he lived with his mother but anything beyond that… was pretty fuzzy.

“I guess you were too young to remember. Kuchel took you out of there when you were 4. I lived there until the end of its years.”  
“…. So how did my mother die?”

(F/N)’s expression turned somber. Her eyes looked tired and empty, as if merely recalling the incident drained her of energy. She took a slow sip of tea, looking at the contents of her cup, not intending to make eye contact with Levi. Slowly, she began, “One day, I was taking out the trash. And… I saw this group of men… beating Kuchel.”

“I was shocked… and I moved towards them… wanting to tell them to stop… or just yell at them. I don’t know… I just wanted to help Kuchel.” (F/N) took another long sip, her long fingers gripping the handle of the cup tightly like it was her lifeline.

She continued, “But Kuchel saw me. And she just… shook her head…. Telling me not to come closer. So I ran back to the brothel to get help. But by the time I came back with someone, Kuchel was… already near death. And the guys were gone.”

A lengthy pause filled the room. (F/N) clutched her cup with both hands, waiting for Levi to speak.   
“So why didn’t you give it to me after that?” Levi broke the silence.  
“I tried. Before I could go to your house, one of the bouncers from the brothel knocked me out… It’s a long story. By the time I actually went there, your place was already burnt to the ground.”

Levi sat in contemplative silence for a few minutes.  “How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

(F/N) gave a sad smile and replied in a bitter voice, “You’re right. In this cruel world, trusting someone can get you killed.” With a small sigh, she continued, “I didn’t know what Kuchel meant at that time because it came out as a whisper. But maybe it means something to you.”

 

_“Long beans.”_

Levi’s eyes widened noticeably. When he was young, his mother had taught him not to trust or follow any strangers. The only exception to that was if they mentioned that phrase. Then, he would know that his mother had sent them. “Long beans” was his most hated vegetable but his mother insisted that he eat it because it would make him taller. Hearing that phrase brought back a rush of feelings and an old ache in his heart. And slowly, those emotions turned into fury that threatened to consume him. 

Finally, he said in a low, menacing voice, “Do you know who were those men?”

Looking at Levi for the first time, (F/N) replied, “If I knew exactly who they were, I wouldn’t be telling you like this.” With a scary glint in her eyes, she forged on, “You would be looking at trophies fashioned out of human skin and bone and I would tell you the manner in which every single one of them died.”

Her answer surprised Levi and the aura of bloodlust surrounding her emphasized her seriousness in this matter. It was obvious why he would want to seek revenge – for losing his mother, his own blood and flesh and for taking away those happy years that he could have lived. But why would she…

“What’s it to you?” Levi asked.  
(F/N) turned to Levi, fury raging in her eyes, “I owe my life to her.”  
Levi examined (F/N) for a few seconds before speaking, “Tch, so I take it you’re searching for my mother’s killers and haven’t been successful.”  
“I’m telling you, it’s not easy. That place has been gone for a long time and the people working there have similarly disappeared or died.”

After calming down slightly, she asked, “So what do you intend to do, Levi?”  
Speaking slowly, Levi answered, “It’s not so much about what I’m going to do. But rather, what are *you* going to do.”  
(F/N) turned to him, puzzled by the turn of questions.

“Help me find those bastards.”  
A malicious grin formed on (F/N)’s lips.

“It’ll be my pleasure.”


	5. Catching Up

Levi walked back to his hideout, deep in thought. He wasn’t fully convinced by (F/N)’s whole story but there had to be some truth in what she said. He reasoned that there was no harm in working together with her but if she made any false moves, he would not hesitate to slit her throat. That being said, his blood was now boiling at the thought of his mother’s death. He remembered that day clearly.

It was just like any other day. He was waiting excitedly for his mother’s return, for that gentle rap on the door to come, and a soothing voice that called his name so tenderly. But instead, he heard three urgent knocks. A rough, scratchy voice called out to open the door. Levi was terrified but building up his courage, he tiptoed to the window and lifted the rag that was strung across as a curtain. When he saw a middle-aged burly man carrying his mother, his eyes widened in shock and he almost toppled backwards.

Levi immediately flung the door open, and the man stared down at his small, thin frame with eyes that were wizened by time which now held pity and sorrow. He stepped into the little house and glanced at the humble abode.

“Where can I lay your mother?” he asked gently.  
Levi looked at him suspiciously. “What’s wrong with my mum?”  
The man glanced sadly at him, and with a deep sigh, replied, “Your mother is dead.”

Levi stared at him, not understanding the words that had just been uttered. The man walked over to the makeshift bed and laid Kuchel down gently. He muttered a small prayer and delicately covered her with the thin blanket.

Turning back to Levi, he said, “I’m sorry, son. I have to get back now… but I’ll come over as soon as I can.”

 

It had been 12 years – 12 years of not knowing what had happened – and now, he finally had a hint; a small glimpse of what had unraveled that fateful day which changed his life. And he was determined to uncover the whole truth, by whatever means necessary.

Levi stepped into his hideout, only to be greeted by Farlan and Isabel who were seated on the couch. He hadn’t realized how quickly time had passed since he left. As he walked towards his room, Isabel called, “Big brother, where have you been?”

Farlan came over to his side, arms crossed, and immediately inhaled the strong smell of perfume – a simple homemade concoction typically used in brothels to remove the musky odor of sex – that was still lingering around Levi. Taking a step back, Farlan raised his eyebrows and asked, “Could it be… you went out for… some fun?”

“Tch,” came Levi’s reply as he went into his bedroom.

“I need a shower to get rid of this filth,” he muttered to himself.

* * *

Later in the day, Levi found himself in the same dim room that stank of sex, sitting across from (F/N) who had a gleam in her eyes and a wide grin that almost reached her ears.

“You should really clean this room,” he said with disgust.  
“Pfft, you and your broom should just get a room,” she dismissed his remark with a wave of her hand.  
Levi’s eyes narrowed at her retort but before he could reply, she continued, “So, Levi, I have some good news.”

“I tracked down one of the bouncers that worked at the brothel but unfortunately, he wasn’t home at that time. So I’m – “  
Levi interjected, “There’s something I don’t understand. Why is it that you have only been able to find someone now? And right after meeting me yesterday.”

“Well, this is the first person I’ve found that is alive and able to take a piss without needing someone’s help. God, that last one was bad.” She wrinkled her nose at the thought of it.

“Weren’t you together with these people all this while? And wasn’t your mum there too?” 

“My mum died soon after I was born. So nobody really gave two fucks about me. You should know this too. When you are young and powerless, there’s nothing you can do.”

“How about the other kids there – friends that could help out?”

She snorted, “Are you kidding me? It's a dog eat dog world out here.”

In a bitter voice, she continued, “Asking for help is like asking to be stabbed in the back. Figuratively.”  
“Well, in my case, it was literally,” Levi grimaced.  
Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. “Some friend that must have been.”  
"That’s what friends are for, right?” Levi said with a smirk.

She chuckled lightly, and for a moment, the two young adults – both orphaned at a young age – sat in contemplative silence, recalling the bitter memories of their childhood.

Levi broke the silence, “But weren’t you in the same brothel anyway?”

“It burnt down when I was 12. A lot of people died in the fire. The rest of them… I don’t know. It was so chaotic.”

“So after that, you lazed around while all these people died and went crazy.”

“No, I ended up working in another brothel for a couple of years.” She shot a glare at him.

Levi replied derisively, “Still shouldn’t have stopped you from doing nothing.”

Her lips curled into a snarl. “Don’t you dare act like you have any fucking idea what I’ve been through. In a brothel, they addict you to drugs so you don’t leave easily. Then once you are of prime age, they lock you up and make you work around the clock. It’s only after you’ve lost your appeal and can’t bring in any more new customers, then they stop wasting their precious drugs on you.”

Levi had heard stories about the lives of young girls in prostitute dens which bore some similarity to what she had just described. It bothered him to no end as it was a fate that he was happy to have spared Isabel from. He gritted his teeth in resentment, hating the lives that all of them had to lead in the Underground.

“So how did you get out?” he asked, still not convinced about her motives.

She paused to take a sip of her tea. “Just because I was on drugs doesn’t mean I became stupid. I had some help on the inside. After that, I tried to start afresh. You have no fucking idea how long it took me to get this place. And even now, it’s hard to pay the rent. My whole day alternates between advertising and working.”

“So forgive me for not investigating Kuchel’s death earlier. That is obviously more important than ensuring my survival,” she spit out sarcastically as she placed her cup down with a loud thud.

Levi examined her carefully, looking for any signs of lying but found none.

“Alright, I was wrong. What were you saying earlier?” he acceded, his tone softer than before, acknowledging that he was sorry for his harsh words.

A tiny smirk made its way across (F/N)’s features as she picked up on his implicit apology.

“So… I found this old bouncer’s home but since he wasn’t there, I’ll try again later in the day.”  
“Where is it?”  
“Whoa whoa, hold your horses there, love. Just because I’m helping you doesn’t mean I need to give you all my sources. You can’t just go storming into his place demanding to know about Kuchel.”

“Then take me with you.”  
“Can’t do that.”

Levi was starting to get frustrated and was reaching for his knife hidden inside his boot when (F/N) spoke again, quietly this time.

“I have some personal unresolved business with this guy. So let me do this one alone.”

Something in her voice or the way her lips curled downwards in a firm, resolute way caused Levi to stop mid-way. He wasn’t sure why he was letting her do this but somewhere deep down, he understood her reasons.

“Fine,” he replied. “But in the future, we do this together.”  
She smiled a little and looked at him. “Sure.”

* * *

Levi walked out of the brothel, wondering whether he had made the right decision in letting her go by herself, when he suddenly detected movement behind him. He spun around, ready to fight whoever it was. When he saw Farlan standing a few feet from him, he relaxed a little.

“What are you doing here, Farlan?”  
“Following you.”  
“Tch.”  
Farlan closed the distance between them, his eyes scrutinizing Levi. “I felt it odd that you would go out for fun… twice in a row. It’s unlike you, Levi.”

“So…. What’s the main reason you’re here?”


	6. Meetings

The two men were locked in a silent battle, reflected by the tension in their bodies and their steady and defiant gazes at each other.

“Tch, I just met someone. Is that a problem?”

Farlan’s eyes narrowed. “That depends on who it is and for what purpose.”

Clicking his tongue, Levi retorted, “I don’t think that’s any of your business, Farlan.”

“Well, you’ve been acting a little… oddly these two days. Ever since you split off to go somewhere the other day. I can see something’s bothering you, Levi.”

Levi hesitated for a split second before turning away. “You’re talking shit, Farlan. I’m heading back.” 

He strode down the road without waiting for a reply. He should have known that Farlan would be able to detect the state of his troubled mind no matter how well he tried to conceal it. After all, they had been together for so many years, through thick and thin. They knew each other so well now that all it took was a single minute gesture for one to understand what the other was thinking.

Still, no matter how close they were, Levi didn’t like to confide in his friends about matters that troubled him. Especially matters about his past. It’s not that he didn’t trust them, quite the opposite actually. They were the only people that he would gladly put his life on the line for.

But… somehow when it came to personal issues, he could never talk about it with anyone, including them. To be more precise, he was afraid of opening up to people. He didn’t know what exactly he was afraid of. Was it the fear of being seen as weak? Or the fear of being abandoned? Or the fear of laying his heart bare to people only for it to be trampled upon like dust? 

_Whatever the case is, it does not matter._

Meanwhile, a cold breeze swept through the market, rustling the scattered dust to life and causing Farlan to shiver in cold as he stared at Levi’s retreating figure. A figure which did not flinch at the harsh bite of the wind for his skin was impenetrable – just like his heart.

* * *

After the two men’s return to the hideout, the atmosphere had been very tense with both of them not looking the other in the eye. Isabel had tried in vain to get them to talk but all her efforts went to waste. In fact, she had gotten reprimanded by both of them. By the end of the day, she became fed up with her two friends and as they walked back home after their normal excursion, she started complaining out loud.

“What the hell is it with you guys? Just fight it out already! I don’t get why you adults always like cold wars.”

Farlan sighed exasperatedly and shook his head in frustration.

Isabel scowled. “You see what I mean? Isn’t it better to talk it out instead?”

“It’s not my fault. Levi’s the one who’s not talking,” Farlan pointed out.

“Big brother, aren’t you always telling me to say things out loud instead of keeping it in my heart?” Isabel said as she skipped in front of Levi, facing him while walking backwards, her hands behind her back.

Levi turned away from her, wanting to escape her constant pestering, but as he circled around Isabel, his sixth sense picked up on another presence somewhere in front of him, hidden by the darkness of the tunnel arch.

“Who’s there?” he called out sharply.

Isabel and Farlan froze and looked around quickly, trying to determine where the mysterious person was. After a few seconds, a figure stepped out from the darkness and walked quietly towards them.

“Who are you?” Farlan inquired suspiciously.

“Ah, so these are your friends, Levi. Looks like a nice bunch,” (F/N) replied while winking flirtatiously at Farlan.

“Why are you here?” Levi snapped, fixing his glare at (F/N).

“Ahhh… there has been a… complication. And I’m out of a home. So…” She declared while looking at the three of them, “Can I bunk with you guys?”

Isabel’s mouth dropped open and Farlan gaped in stunned silence. As Levi stared at (F/N) in surprise, Farlan came back to his senses and walked over to Levi, his gaze never leaving (F/N). 

“Levi… we need to talk,” Farlan said quietly and dragged Levi a short distance away.

When they were safely out of earshot, Farlan spun around and glared at Levi. “She’s the woman you’ve been sneaking around with, right? I think I deserve to know who she is now.”

Levi looked hard and long at Farlan before replying, “I knew her when we were young.”

Farlan stared at Levi, surprised at the connection between him and the young woman. He knew close to nothing about Levi’s past. So this small fact was, in and of itself, a big revelation to Farlan.

“Still, you’re not thinking of actually letting her stay with us, right? We can’t trust her and it seems like you don’t either,” Farlan reasoned.

Levi glanced back towards the two girls. Isabel was staring greedily at a piece of meat jerky that (F/N) had just broken off and thrown to her. Levi almost started towards them, in an attempt to snatch the food away from Isabel in case it was poisoned. But as Levi watched, (F/N) bit down on her piece of jerky and swallowed it and after a couple of seconds, Isabel tentatively took a bite of hers. Seeing no side effects, Isabel wolfed down the remaining meat.

Levi watched (F/N) as she laughed softly at the redhead. Her laughter was light-hearted and genuine. And for some reason, the way she looked at Isabel was different. Even though he had only known her for two days, he noticed the glint of apprehension and alertness in her eyes which was common of most survivors in the Underground. But he could discern that underneath that veil was a deep sea of deceit, hurt, and a burning hatred. Everyone in the Underground had a tough life, but it seemed she had it worse than others. Yet here she stood with her head held up high, her resiliency and inner strength plain to see. It was a trait that Levi valued but it also meant that he had to take extra caution with her – such a person was hard to deal with. 

But at this very moment, she seemed almost like a different person. Her posture was relaxed, her lips formed a small, sincere smile, and her eyes tenderly studied the young teen. It almost felt… motherly. Levi wasn’t sure what to make of her. Initially, he wanted to know more about his past from her, but now… he was intrigued by this woman.

Turning back to Farlan, he said, “We can’t trust her. So she’ll stay in my bedroom. Just for tonight.”

Farlan began to object but Levi quickly interjected, “If she does anything remotely suspicious, I’ll slit her throat.”

With that, Farlan kept quiet but eyed Levi dubiously.

“Trust me.”

* * *

Levi sat at his normal place, behind the small wooden desk, stirring a cup of tea. (F/N) was sprawled out on the couch beside Isabel, grinning at Farlan who was steadfastly ignoring her. The worn-out knapsack that she had carried with her was lying on the floor near her.

Isabel pointed to the knapsack. “What do you have in there?”  
(F/N) shrugged. “Just some personal effects. Not worth much really.”  
“So what happened?” Levi interrupted, taking a sip from his tea.

(F/N) straightened herself on the couch. “Well, my place got burnt down.”   
That caught Levi’s attention, which went unnoticed by Farlan.

“So I lost my stash of money among other stuff. This,” she lifted her knapsack, “is all that I have left.”  
“No family or friends you can stay with?” Farlan inquired.  
“Nope.”  
“How about your receptionist?” Levi asked.

Her smile disappeared and she spoke quieter this time, “She died in the fire.”

* * *

(2 hours ago)

“Hey, you slut, your place is on fire!"

(F/N) dropped her bag of groceries in shock when she heard her neighbor’s shouts. Running to her home, she saw smoke emitting from the back window of her bedroom. Some of her neighbors were crowded around the space, furiously dumping buckets of water into the room. It was done out of self-interest rather than kindness, for the fire could easily spread to their homes as well.

“Did anyone come out of here?” (F/N) raised her voice to be heard over the cackling of the fire and the din of voices.

Someone shouted a simple “No!” and others simply shook their heads in response.

Their answer caused (F/N)’s heart to race in fear. She rushed back to the front and with trembling hands, opened the door with some difficulty.

“Hessy! Hessy! Answer me!”

She coughed as the smoke entered her lungs. Crouching down, she hurriedly made her way to her bedroom. There was a heavy dresser planted against the door frame to prevent people from coming out of the room. With some effort, she pushed it aside and when it was finally out of the way, she gasped in horror.

Painted on the door in blood red were the words, “You Asked For It, Bitch!” and a picture of the hangman’s noose. She stared at the words in shock for a moment longer before banishing it to the back of her mind. This wasn’t important now.

She grabbed the doorknob and immediately withdrew her hand, hissing slightly in pain. Anxiety coursed through her body as she looked around, in search of something to protect her from the heat of the fire. Seeing the clothes that had spilled out from the fallen dresser, she grabbed a few of her old shirts. One shirt, she wrapped around her hand; the other, she pressed to her face. Now ready, she pulled the door open and rushed in, only to be confronted with the heat from the flames and the sight of her receptionist and friend, Hessy, lying on the bed.

"Hessy!” she exclaimed and quickly ran to her friend. With a sense of dread, she frantically shook her friend, trying to awake her from what she hoped was deep slumber. Her eyes stung and tears formed beneath her eyelids – whether from the smoke or the frightening realization that Hessy might not be sleeping, she didn’t know. By now, she was practically jerking her friend’s body to and fro like a rag doll. When Hessy’s head rocked so far back, she finally came to accept the inevitable.

Hessy was dead. Another person gone… again.   
  
_And it’s all because of me._

* * *

The room fell into unnatural silence. Levi had a hunch that the fire was not accidental but he would leave the questioning for later, when he was alone with her. If he was right, then the hunt for his mother’s killers had caused her to lose everything that she had. Although he still had his doubts about her, he did not want to see her life ruined because of him. 

Farlan’s voice shattered the silence. “Well, you can stay here tonight. But please understand that we can’t shelter you for longer than that. I’m sorry for your plight but that’s all we can do.”

(F/N) nodded and smiled. “I understand. Thank you, Farlan.”

As Farlan got up to go back to his bedroom, Isabel asked, “Why can’t (F/N) stay longer, Farlan?”

Farlan sighed and looked at Isabel. “Why are you such an idiot all the time?”

“Wha-“ Isabel glared at Farlan and when (F/N) giggled slightly, Isabel turned beet red. She stomped towards Farlan, demanding an apology and soon the two squabbling friends had taken their argument into the separate room, leaving Levi and (F/N) out in the living room.

“I’ll show you to your place for the night,” Levi addressed (F/N) as he got up and walked towards his bedroom.

“Ahhhn, we’re spending the night together?” she said seductively.

Levi’s stony gaze told otherwise. (F/N) raised her hands up in mock surrender. “Hey, I’m just saying. It’s my job, you know.”

“We need to talk.”


	7. Friendly Persuasion

Levi locked the door as soon as (F/N) stepped into his room. He studied her as she took in the surroundings of the small, barely furnished bedroom. Once she was satisfied, she plunked herself onto the bed, immediately gasping at its relative softness. 

“How did you find out where I lived?” Levi asked, arms crossed over his chest.  
She shrugged, “You’re pretty popular, you know. I remembered the general direction in which you took off the first time I met you and when I asked around, people eventually pointed me in this direction.”

As she leaned backwards – her arms stretching across the surface of the bed – Levi caught her wincing slightly. Arching his eyebrow, he remembered that she had also winced earlier this evening when Isabel had grasped her right arm.

In a few strides across the room, he was now standing in front of her. With one swift movement, he roughly tugged the collar of her dress sideways and pulled it down, exposing her shoulder and part of her right arm. She yelped in shock and tried to pull her dress back up but Levi was holding it in a firm grip.

He could see the big bruise that was already colored in a dark blue black. It almost fully encircled her arm and was the size of at least five coins. Levi’s eyes narrowed in anger, thinking about the amount of violence that had been inflicted on her – all because of him.

“It’s nothing,” she quickly said as she pulled the dress away from Levi’s callous fingers.   
“Don’t give me that bullshit. You definitely didn’t have it the last time I saw you,” Levi snapped.

(F/N) remained quiet, unable to give any excuse.

“You went to find that bouncer right? What happened?”

* * *

(6 hours ago)

“Make yourself comfortable, Rose.”  
“Sure, love.” (F/N) replied to the fake name with a practiced smile, as she did with all her customers. 

Meanwhile, she discreetly scanned the old, messy house for signs of other occupants. She found none. Her eyes roved around the living room and kitchen, looking for potential weapons. She registered a few kitchen knives, two wooden stools that could pack a punch, and a long wooden stick.

“Here you go,” the slit-eyed man placed a steaming cup of tea in front of her, his hand resting on her shoulder for a tad too long before sliding down in a suggestive manner.

She smiled coquettishly at him. “Thank you, Slinta.”

His grin showcased a set of yellowed, rotten teeth. There were at most ten teeth in his putrid-smelling mouth – that much hadn’t changed since she last remembered him. 

As he took the seat opposite her in the small kitchen, he got down to business. “So… Rose. You said you came from Rafflesia to bargain about rent.”

“Yeah,” (F/N) replied, taking a sip of the tea, her eyes never leaving the bouncer. Although he had certainly aged, it didn’t mean that he had lost all his skills or strength. It was best not to underestimate what he could do.

“How come I ain’t never seen you there before? Are you part of the new batch?” He eyed her curiously.

“Well…. You could say that.” 

Getting up slowly, she walked around the table, her legs crisscrossing in such a way that her low skirt hiked up even more, exposing more of her luscious thighs. Inwardly, she smirked at the intended effect it had on Slinta. His eyes stared at her lower body in pure lust and he jiggled his right leg in excitement.

Leaning with one arm on the table, she bent down, her low-cut shirt exposing more of her two pert breasts. By now, Slinta was already drooling over her body. She whispered softly into his ear, “While discussing rent, I was also told… it would be wise to test out my skills… on you.”

Her hot breath sent goosebumps down Slinta’s body. Unable to restrain his hormones anymore, he pulled her down onto his lap, causing (F/N) to give a small crow of surprise. 

“Not so fast, love. I specialize in…. bondage,” she grinned at him while holding up two sets of ropes that she had procured from the pocket of her jacket.

Pressing her body into his, she moved his hands behind his back and tied them to the legs of the chair. As she secured them tightly, he grunted at the way the ropes dug into his skin.

“Is this really necessary, Rose?” he breathed heavily.  
“Ooh yeah. It’ll make the experience ten times more… exciting,” she replied.

After she was done with his legs as well, she leaned back and swiftly removed her jacket, throwing it onto the table. Roughly unbuckling and removing his belt, she cracked the belt once against the table, asserting her dominant role. Slinta grinned at her in anticipation, waiting for the act to proceed. Sliding one hand into his pants, she took a firm hold of his manhood and released it from its confines. Her mouth formed a small “o” as she pretended to marvel at the size of his throbbing organ. Meanwhile, Slinta was beaming with pride, his ego inflated by ten times. (F/N) began to grind her bottom into his lap in a deliberate slow motion, all the while running her hands down his chest. As she quickened her pace, Slinta began to close his eyes in pure exhilaration.

Figuring that now was the right time, (F/N) leaned in and whispered, “You don’t remember me, Slinta?”

“Unhh.. you’re Rose,” came the unfocused reply.  
“Actually, I’m (F/N), the young girl from The Underground Flower that you sodomized,” (F/N) snarled lowly.

Slinta’s eyes flew open in shock. He stared at the young lady on his lap who was still grinding a fast rhythm. “Oh my God, it IS you.”

“Yes, it is. And I’m going to need some answers from you.” Her lips curled into a sadistic smile.

He snorted in disbelief. “Then why are you giving me a lap dance, my dear girl?”

An evil glint was in her eyes as she replied, “Did you know that a penial fracture is more painful… and more dangerous… than simply slicing off the flesh? Especially… when you’re nearing orgasm.”

Her words sent shivers down his spine even as more blood raced into his erect organ. “You wouldn’t dare,” he stammered.

“Oh I would, believe me, it won’t be my first time. Now, do you remember the day that Kuchel died?”

He looked confused at the mention of Levi’s mother’s name.

“Kuchel… you know, Orlampia.” (F/N) threw out Kuchel’s old nickname.

Recognizing the name, he quickly said, “What about her?”  
“Why were those thugs beating her on that day? Who were they? What did they want?” she spat out.  
“I… I don’t know,” he replied, his eyes looking furtively around.

Judging that Slinta was already near his peak, (F/N) stopped her motion and using her right hand, placed it on the top portion of his erect member. Bending it slightly caused Slinta to hiss in discomfort.

“Do I need to repeat myself?” she said maliciously.  
“I really don’t – AHH!” he shrieked in pain as she bent it more.  
“Fine, I’ll just – “   
“NO! DON’T! OK FINE! They came to take back something that Orlampia stole. That’s really all I know. I swear!” he shouted, beads of sweat pouring down his face.

(F/N) examined him for signs of lying. Finding none, she let go of him. Slinta let out a sigh of relief. 

“So that’s why… you and that bitch, Urim, kept me in that basement… and tortured me for so long,” she said slowly in realization.

“Yeah, Urim… Urim thought you had it.”

Patting him on the shoulder, she looked at him, as if studying a specimen of interest. “What now?” he stuttered in fear.

“I think I need to repay you for what you did to me all those years ago,” she said and promptly used her left hand to forcefully bend his still-erect member, causing a snap to be heard. Slinta howled in pain and started hurling curse words.

Laughing hysterically in pure delight, (F/N) did not register the small girl running from the bedroom towards her. A large wooden box came smashing down onto her right arm. It was her turn to scream in pain and leap up from Slinta’s lap, clutching her injured right arm. Glaring at the little scrawny girl who was staring back at her in fear, she made to snatch the box from her but the sounds of people approaching caused her to snap her head towards the door.

“Shit!” (F/N) cursed as she realized the people were coming to this house. Switching priorities, she made towards the window, but not before Slinta shouted a last warning to her.

“You’re gonna regret this, (F/N)!”

* * *

“You don’t need to know what happened. All I found out was that those men who beat up Kuchel were looking for something that she stole. That’s all,” (F/N) said bitterly.

Levi examined her for a few seconds before saying quietly, “My mother didn’t steal anything.”

“I didn’t say your mum stole anything. I’m just repeating what I found out,” she replied wearily.

This new revelation puzzled Levi to no end. He knew his mother. And she was no thief. That is, if (F/N) was telling him the truth. There was no reason at the moment as to why she would lie, but he always doubted people. Simply trusting them could get you killed. But still, he wondered as to what great lengths she had to go to obtain such information… and what scores she settled with the person of her past.

Her grim and resigned expression told him that he wasn’t going to get anything else out of her. So, Levi turned around and walked towards the door.

“You’re not sleeping here?” she called out.  
Levi stopped. “If I were to sleep beside you, I might succumb to temptation.”  
Chuckling slightly, she replied, “You can always take advantage of me, love. And don’t worry, it’s free of charge.”

Without looking at her, Levi said, “Tch, sex only feels good when both parties fucking love each other.”

Her eyes widened slightly at his words and as he closed the door behind him, she laughed ruefully.

“For someone who sounds just like… _him…_ , you’re more of a fucking gentleman.”


	8. Retribution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(AU Note: For maximum effect, listen to[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VO7GQa_Ri10))**

Levi awoke to the smell of cooking and he quickly shot up from his makeshift bed, startling Farlan who was sleeping opposite him. 

“What is it, Levi?” Farlan asked drowsily, rubbing his eyes with one hand.  
“Someone is cooking,” Levi answered, already out the bedroom door.

Rushing to the kitchen, he found (F/N) dishing out three plates of potato stew.

“Oh good morning, love. I wanted to cook breakfast for you guys. It’s my specialty.” She winked at Levi while scraping the bottom of the pot, not wanting to waste any food. 

Levi glared at her, disgusted at the fact that she had just dirtied his pristine kitchen. Before he could say anything, a tuft of red hair zoomed past him. 

“Uwaaa… I’ve never smelled anything this good!” Isabel exclaimed, practically drooling over the table. 

Before Levi could stop her, she dug into the potato stew ravenously. (F/N) smiled at the teenage girl who was already half way through her food. 

“Here, Levi. Try some!” (F/N) motioned to him. “Farlan, I have your portion as well,” she called to the blonde man who was leaning against the bedroom door.

“Yeah, big bro. It’s amahzing! You haff to try it. It’s much betta than what Farlan cooks,” Isabel chimed in, her mouth full of stew.

“Hey! Just because you hate peas doesn’t mean my cooking is bad,” Farlan retorted, walking over to the dining table.

With a small sigh, Levi joined in as well and the three of them tucked into their meal. (F/N) chuckled at his reluctance and ate her own helping in silence. 

“Oh this is really good!” Farlan proclaimed while helping himself to another spoonful.

(F/N) smiled in acknowledgement and glanced at Levi whose only reaction was a slight raise in his eyebrows. Within minutes, everyone had cleaned their plates, leaving not a single morsel. As (F/N) stood up to clear the table, Farlan patted her shoulder.

“We’ll do the cleaning up, (F/N). You’ve done enough.” He smiled while taking the empty plates to the kitchen.

Levi got up to help Farlan but stopped when he saw (F/N) shoulder her knapsack, which he hadn’t noticed was placed behind her chair. “Leaving?” he stated rather than asked.

“Yeah, I don’t want to impose anymore. Thought I would just cook breakfast as my thanks. But it’s time for me to go. Thanks for everything,” she replied, a smile on her face as she held up her hand in thanks.

Isabel’s face fell in disappointment. “Will you come visit us sometimes?” she asked, her green eyes pleading as she looked at (F/N).

“Sure, my dear,” (F/N) cooed as she rumpled Isabel’s hair. “See you, Farlan,” she called out.

“See you!” came the muffled reply.

Levi walked (F/N) towards the door, and before she stepped out, he leaned closer. 

“How do I find you later?” he asked in a low voice so that he won’t be heard by his two friends.

“I’ll find you, don’t worry.” She winked at him before walking out the door.

Levi watched as she slunk away into the shadows, wondering what she would do now. He admitted feeling a bit guilty for her plight but he knew better than to give in to fleeting emotions. 

After all, emotions could kill you.

* * *

“Big bro, how about inviting (F/N) over again?” Isabel piped up as they walked the streets, in search of new merchants to prey on.

“Isabel, you really need to learn how to be more guarded around people,” Farlan chided.

“I am!” Isabel retorted, scowling at Farlan. “I just trust my gut, that’s all. And my gut tells me we can trust (F/N).”

Farlan sighed in exasperation at his young companion’s naivety. As the two continued their bickering, Levi walked in front, scouring the streets methodically. His gaze raked over an alley to his right where a group of men were beating up someone – a typical occurrence in the Underground. He thought nothing of it until he heard a strangled cry.

Stopping dead in his tracks, he swiveled his head towards the alley, trying to make out the silhouette of the person who was lying on the ground. Farlan and Isabel paused in mid-speech and followed Levi’s gaze to the alley. 

“What is it, Levi?” Farlan asked, tension building up in his voice as he sensed danger close by.

Levi didn’t answer, still focused on the mysterious person. When the person’s head tilted slightly in his direction, his eyes widened in surprise. 

“It’s (F/N),” he replied, no trace of emotion in his voice.  
“Wh-what?” Isabel hurriedly turned to look at the woman on the ground. “We need to help her!” she exclaimed.

Levi walked stealthily over to the corner of the building and leaned on its frame, out of sight from the thugs but close enough for him to hear every word that was uttered. Isabel and Farlan followed suit, falling in line behind him. Isabel was the furthest away from the alley, so she hissed slightly loudly, “Why aren’t we helping?”

Farlan shushed her and turned back to Levi who was listening intently to the conversation.

 

“…. Consider yourself lucky, bitch. Boss didn’t order us to kill ya.” A young sturdy man with blonde hair knelt down, a straw hanging from his mouth as he studied (F/N) lackadaisically. 

“But ya aren’t allowed to do business on his turf.” He smirked, chewing on the straw methodically.

(F/N) looked up at the man, blood streaming down her forehead which now bore a new scar in the shape of an “x”. Wincing in pain, she tried to conjure up her best smile. “Aww love, can’t we negotiate that…. just between us?” Her breath came out in ragged gasps.

Looking at his other underlings who sneered in response, he turned back to (F/N). “We are mightily tempted to take up that offer…. But orders are orders. Ya try to set up a business anywhere – we’ll tear it down.”

Changing tactics, (F/N) spat on the ground and glared defiantly at the leader. “Then how am I supposed to survive?”

Shrugging, the leader replied, “I don’t know. Use ya brains and figure something out then. Ya picked the wrong fight, mate. Slinta ain’t no person you want to cross. ‘Specially since he’s mighty close with big boss.”

He got up and dusted off his pants. Putting his arms on his hips, he stared at her. “Well, ya could go over to the West turf…”

She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing where this conversation was going.

“… but then I heard ya got yourself a pretty bad reputation over there too, ain’t it. Boss Jasip wants you dead.”

The other thugs laughed in contempt, relishing the hopeless situation that she was now in.

“Seems like ya killed his precious son, Yani.”

She flinched slightly at the name as it threatened to bring up memories that she tried to keep under lock and key.

“Well then, enough playing. Boss ordered us to teach ya a lesson and convey his warning…. But he never said anything about not touching ya.” With that, the man snapped his fingers. His underlings grabbed hold of (F/N) who struggled under their grip, trashing around in vain. It was an impossible fight – 12 guys against one woman. But she wasn’t going to surrender without a fight. She’d be damned if she let them have their way so easily. Just because she was a whore didn’t mean her body was up for grabs especially if these useless thugs weren’t going to pay!

“Oi.” A deep, resonant voice reverberated through the alley, causing the thugs and (F/N) to spin towards the sound.

“Holy shit, it’s Levi,” muttered the leader, running his hand through his blonde locks. The group of thugs stopped in their tracks. Some of them reached for their weapons, gulping nervously. Three guys still gripped (F/N) tight but their focus was held elsewhere.

(F/N) stared in shock at the raven-haired man who was standing at the mouth of the alley, arms crossed and emitting a murderous aura. Beside him, Farlan smirked devilishly and Isabel cracked her knuckles in anticipation. Together, they seemed like a death squad ready to let rip.

“What are you pieces of filth doing with our woman?” Levi snapped.

“Wha- your woman?” The leader looked perplexed and increasingly jittery.

Farlan chuckled. “What Levi meant was (F/N) here is under our protection.”

If the presence of Levi and his gang weren’t enough to shock her, that statement certainly was. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers as she stared open-mouthed at Levi, wondering whether she had heard right.

The leader stared at (F/N) and then back at Levi. “I ne’er heard such a thing.”

“You’re hearing it now!” Isabel proclaimed, a smug grin on her face.

“Well…” the leader dragged out the last syllable. “This bitch owes us something. And… there are 12 of us.” He gestured to his gang.

“And only 3 of ya.” His lips curled upward in a sneer.

A hearty laugh erupted from Isabel, which disturbed the leader to no end. Farlan shook his head as if he were scolding a misbehaving child.

“I don’t think you know who you’re messing with.” Farlan pointed his thumb at Levi. “This guy here can take down all of your men without batting an eye.”

Levi remained stock still, letting his two friends do the talking, his steel gaze fixed on the leader since the beginning.  His stare was deeply unnerving and the leader hesitated for a moment before regaining his composure. “Still, I don’t know whether the boss will be fine with this here arrangement. His orders were pretty clear.”

Taking slow deliberate steps, Levi walked towards the leader, the sound of his boots hitting the ground echoing ominously through the alley. Stopping just inches away from the leader, he hissed, “You just tell that fucking Zarid that she’s in my gang now. You hear me?”

“B-but..” the leader stuttered, his face turning ashen as beads of sweat began to form.

“Yeah, and remind Boss Zarid about what Levi here has done for him in the past. That should seal the deal.” Farlan remarked, grinning at the nervous wreck that the leader had turned into.

“Leave. Now.” The malicious undertone in Levi’s two words was enough to make the leader hastily scramble away. Seeing their leader run away with his tail between his legs, the rest of the thugs hurriedly let go of (F/N) and followed suit, giving Levi and his two companions a wide berth. 

Isabel snickered as they passed by. “Cowards.”

Once the last of them had left, Isabel ran to (F/N) and kneeled down beside her. As (F/N) unsteadily got up on one knee, Isabel examined her properly. 

“Oh my God, (F/N). We need to patch you up quick!” She looked worriedly at the scar and the blood that was still oozing out.

A smile flitted across (F/N)’s features at the sight of Isabel. Turning to Levi who was now standing in front of her, (F/N) said in a whisper that was barely loud enough for him to hear. 

“Thank you, Levi.”

Black spots filled her vision before she slipped away into emptiness.


	9. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

“Boy, does she look pretty without all that makeup,” Farlan whistled softly.

Levi shot his nonchalant friend a glare that could curdle dairy but Farlan only grinned at his reaction and gestured to the sleeping (F/N). “Don’t you think so, Levi?”

“Tch, what does it matter?” Levi replied as he studied her face. 

She did indeed look much prettier without all the heavy makeup that she plastered on her face. It was apparently the trend to make yourself look like a monkey with thick painted lips and big round eyes to be considered attractive. He himself, however, much preferred to look at a woman’s natural beauty. And although she wasn’t the prettiest woman he had seen, some of her features were quite pleasing. God knows how many layers of makeup had been washed off when the doctor had tended to her wounds earlier.

“Still, I can’t believe _she_ was the one who killed that good-for-nothing Yani. I heard rumors about it being a woman, which makes a whole lot of sense given his reputation. But somehow, I didn’t expect it to be her.” Farlan shook his head in disbelief.

Levi cocked his head to one side, frowning at Farlan’s words. “Why?”

Farlan looked up at Levi. “I mean, I thought she seemed strong and with a proper head on her shoulders. Not like those other hookers with nothing in their brains – “

He cut himself off, pondering something before continuing, “Then again, she was in her late teens when Yani was killed. That’s a pretty impressionable age. I guess it’s possible after all.”

Clapping Levi on the shoulder, he said, “Well, I’m going off to bed. Good night, Levi.”

Levi nodded in acknowledgement and Farlan left his bedroom, leaving him alone with (F/N). He watched as she shifted slightly under the covers, her lips parting in a slight grimace. The bruises all over her body must be causing her pain. 

After she had passed out, he had ordered Isabel to fetch the doctor that his gang often frequented. Together, he and Farlan had brought her back to their place, with him piggybacking her all the way. The doctor was already waiting there and immediately began tending to her wounds. The three of them watched tensely as he patched her up, helping out whenever he needed an extra hand. 

It took the doctor a grueling 30 minutes to fix all her exterior wounds. He couldn’t guarantee that anything inside was in a good state but he recommended that she had sufficient rest for at least a couple of days, which meant no strenuous physical activity. Once he had left after refusing any payment, Isabel had helped remove (F/N)’s bloodied clothing and Levi tasked himself with its cleaning, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he handled the old, dirty material that was in addition, caked with dried-up blood.

Using one of his old shirts and Isabel’s shorts, Isabel had dressed her up and then, Farlan had carried her to Levi’s bedroom where she now slept. Even in slumber, she seemed to be suffering, shown in the way her mouth twisted downward.

Levi recalled Farlan’s words about Yani’s murder and he wondered whether he was right that (F/N) had indeed fallen for Yani’s pretense when she was younger. He had heard all about how Yani would visit young girls for their bodies, charm them with his poisonous honey words, and then dump them. Gritting his teeth, he recalled one of those young victims that he had seen in his gang member’s home. She had been found on the streets and his comrade had taken pity on her and brought her back to his home, nursing her back to health. At that time, she was lifeless, her eyes bloodshot and vacant, her body emaciated and limp. She was physically and emotionally broken. It was only after months of staying at his comrade’s place that she finally regained part of her spirit. Still, there always seemed to be a dark cloud hanging over her that never seemed to leave.

Yet, (F/N) didn’t seem to have any of those symptoms. She seemed healthy, full of life and survival instincts…. but then, maybe she was hiding all of those emotions in her under lock and key. He brought his hand to her face, gently sweeping away the lock of hair that had fallen onto her cheek.

“What have you been through?” he thought to himself, staring at her closed eyelids as if they would give him some kind of answer.

Shit. He was getting carried away here, succumbing to some sob story that might not even be true. Everyone in the Underground had a sob story – didn’t mean that they should be trusted or taken pity on. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear his mind of these intrusive thoughts about her. Maybe it was the close proximity to her that had caused him to lose his normal edge.

Turning away, he was about to leave when his hand was caught in a surprisingly vice-like grip. Spinning around, he saw her fingers encircled around his right wrist but her eyes were still closed. 

“Yani…” The sound of her voice sent chills down his spine. “…. Don’t leave me.”

The implications of her words almost certainly confirmed his earlier doubts. What was more frightening though was the fact that she subconsciously still pined for the motherfucking bastard. A slow but steady fire grew inside him, gnawing at his patience as her fingers dug even deeper into his skin. He slowly pried open her fingers with cold, brute force and flung her hand away. 

Her eyes flew open at the impact of her hand hitting the surface of the bed. When her gaze finally landed on Levi, she gasped in surprise.

“Levi…”

“Shut it. Are you disappointed that it’s me and not that shit-ass Yani?” His voice was cold and harsh as he glared at her.

“Wh-what are you talking about?” she stammered slightly, forcing a smile.

The corner of Levi’s mouth turned downward, conveying his disgust. He stalked towards the entrance of the bedroom, his hands clenched into fists.

“Le- Ouch!”

A hiss of pain from her stopped Levi in his tracks. Turning slightly, he looked at her from the corner of his eye. She had moved too fast, attempting to get out of bed and had put too much weight on the left side of her ribcage, irritating the bruised part which screamed in protest.

Rolling back onto her other side, she clutched her chest, her eyes squeezed shut, trying to block out the pain. Seeing her in agony, he regretted the way in which he had phrased his words. After all, it wasn’t her fault. He had always been bad with words – which was one of the reasons why he only spoke the bare minimum.

As he gripped the doorknob, he spoke hesitantly. “You have… a ton of injuries. The doctor said you should rest a couple of days. So you better rest your sorry ass here.”

Mentally, he cursed himself for laying the facts out in such a crude fashion. To his surprise, she replied gently. “Thank you, Levi. For everything.”

His lips twitched upwards slightly – which went unnoticed by her since his back was towards her – but he composed himself and replied in his usual monotone voice. “Don’t misunderstand. I need you alive.”

She chuckled slightly. “Don’t worry, dear. I understand fully.”

Leaving it at that, he stepped out and closed the door behind him. The incident today had given him some insight into her past and without his knowledge, a tiny piece of silt had stirred the still waters of his heart.

* * *

“Levi, I deserve to know.”

Levi sipped his aromatic tea, steadfastly ignoring Farlan who sat across the table from him. As soon as he had gotten out of the shower this morning, Farlan had cornered him. He figured his friend would sooner or later question him but he was unwilling to part with any information concerning his past. 

Farlan sighed, knowing how tight-lipped Levi could be. “Look, I’ve put up with the fact that she stayed here last night. But before I can allow her to stay any longer, I need to know more about her… and her relation with you.”

“What does it matter? I told you I would slit her throat if she tried to pull off something,” Levi replied nonchalantly.

Eyeing Levi, Farlan said in a slow and deliberate manner. “You know I did find out that she used to work at Kinks and Links before.”

Levi halted in mid-sip, the rim of his teacup still pressed to his lips. He remained expressionless but that revelation threw him off. Kinks and Links was a brothel famous for being able to satisfy any peculiar kinky behavior that a man could have – ranging from S&M to play acting. What Farlan was trying to hint at was the fact that all the girls at that brothel were masters at acting, or to take it a step further, deception.   
_  
“I ended up working in another brothel for a couple of years.”_

_“The supplier is into an extreme form of S &M. And apparently, I’m the only woman who can withstand that.”_  
  
Her words rang clearly in Levi’s ears, affirming that it was likely to be true that she had worked there. Could it be that she had lied about her connection to him? Was everything a lie? Doubts began to build up in his mind as he tightened the grip on the rim of his teacup.

Seeing that Levi was still silent, Farlan continued, “Well, I didn’t want to say this… but I do own half of this house. As a co-owner, I have the right to make a decision about where she stays.”

Levi finally turned to look at Farlan, his eyes boring into that of his friend’s. He was feeling less certain about (F/N) and her intentions. But was telling Farlan the right course of action? He could divulge some information to Farlan and let him find out more about her. But how much should he say?

“We grew up together.”

Farlan and Levi snapped their heads around at the sound of (F/N)’s voice. She was leaning on the doorframe, arms folded across her chest, clad in nothing but Levi’s old shirt which just barely covered her bottom.  Farlan coughed and looked away, his cheeks coloring slightly. Narrowing his eyes at her, Levi inquired, “Where the hell did your pants go?”

“Ahh, that? It was too hot so I took it off,” she replied lackadaisically, walking over to them and grabbing a chair. 

Positioning the chair at the head of the table, she took a seat and crossed her legs, resting her arms on the table top. Grinning coquettishly at Farlan, she continued, “So what else did you want to know?”

Levi glared at the back of her head, wondering whether she had heard their entire conversation. If she had, she seemed to have taken it very well or maybe, he should say, played it out very well. At this point in time, he doubted everything she said or did. 

Meanwhile, Farlan composed himself and cleared his throat. “Alright, and when was this exactly?”

“From when were cute little babies to about when Levi was… ah… 4 years old, I believe,” she answered the question as if they were having an innocent chat about their younger days, although the truth was that Farlan was interrogating her.

Shifting his gaze to Levi, Farlan continued, “And you remember (F/N) from that time?”

Two pairs of eyes now studied Levi for his reaction. Farlan’s expression was dead serious in contrast to the smirk that played on (F/N)’s lips. Levi had half a mind to lie so that all these intrusive questions would stop. But on the other hand, if she was lying or withholding information from him, it would be good to tell the truth and have Farlan primed and ready for any betrayal from her.

“No.”

His curt response elicited a small sigh from (F/N) although her smile still remained etched on her face. Farlan rubbed the back of his head, looking slightly exasperated.

“So you’re telling me you believe that the two of you knew each other although you yourself do not remember her?” Farlan directed his question to Levi.

“Well, it's more like I knew his mother, Kuchel, in the brothel. I worked with her there,” (F/N) butted in.

“And how can you prove that?” Farlan turned to look at her.

“Because I know the secret phrase that Levi here and his mother used.”

Farlan frowned in suspicion and gave Levi a questioning glance, to which Levi merely nodded in confirmation of what she had just said.

Leaning back, Farlan crossed his arms over his chest. “Even assuming that what you’ve told me is true, and I don’t fully buy into that, why are the two of you meeting?”

“Come on dear, of course it’s to catch up and talk about old times,” (F/N) chuckled and winked flirtatiously at Farlan.

Snorting, Farlan gestured at Levi. “This guy? Talking about old times?”

“Why?” She glanced at Levi. “He doesn’t tell his good friends about his past?”

“No. So why would he do that with you?” Farlan argued.

She shrugged, her palms turned upward. “Well, Levi wanted to share it with someone who had been there with him. He’s quite a sentimental person too, you know.”

Levi shot her a glare, irritated with the lies that she had been spouting. He doubted that Farlan believed any of this but his silence made it difficult for Farlan to refute her statements. The only reason why he kept his lips pursed was because that would mean telling the truth. Which would mean talking about his mother and explaining her death. He wasn’t ready to talk about those personal issues with Farlan. It made him extremely uncomfortable and even thinking about it caused his throat to constrict and his heart to beat faster in his chest. 

To ease the anxiety that was coursing through his veins, he took a deep gulp of his tea. The hot liquid burned its way down his throat, soothing his nerves and putting him into a more relaxed state. It was amazing how such a drink could immediately placate him. Now that he had regained his calm demeanor, he turned his attention back to the conversation.

Farlan was rubbing his forehead with one hand, obviously frustrated at the lack of proper answers. (F/N), on the other hand, was resting her chin on her right hand, smirking at Farlan as if she was taking delight in his displeasure.

Settling for an easier question, Farlan asked, “Alright, so which brothel did the two of you grow up in?”

“The Underground Flower,” came her quick reply.

“I haven’t heard of that one,” Farlan remarked, his eyebrows furrowing at the strange name.

“I’ve heard of it,” a different voice piped up.

The three adults around the table turned to see Isabel standing a few feet away, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

“The old fortuneteller lady said she worked there when she was younger,” Isabel continued.

Levi’s eyes widened slightly. “You mean the blind lady with a missing finger?” he asked.

“Yeah, she’s really nice to me. She told me all about how she used to work at that place her whole life. Well, not her whole life but until something happened to it,” Isabel corrected herself.

Levi stole a glance at (F/N) out of the corner of his eyes. Although her expression hadn’t changed, the way her shoulders tensed slightly indicated that she had caught on as well. 

Turning to Farlan, she said smugly, “Do you believe me now, love?”

“All it proves is that the place exists. Not that the two of you were there,” Farlan pointed out.

(F/N) pushed her seat back and got up. “Well, just ask this lady whether she remembers my name and… Oh right, don’t give her Levi’s name. She probably remembers him as Blackie.”

Clapping her hands together, she smiled at the two men. “I guess it’s time for me to take my leave. Thank you for all your help but I can’t burden you guys any longer. I’ll just pack my – “

“Oi, you’re staying here, brat,” Levi said callously.  
“But- “  
“We told Zarid that you’ll be under our care. So you have to stay here,” Farlan interrupted in a resigned tone.

Unable to believe them, she studied Levi and then Farlan for any signs that they were joking. Finding none, a grin broke across her face. Before she could thank them, Isabel threw her arms around (F/N)’s waist, squealing in excitement. 

“But in return,” Farlan’s voice shattered the jubilant atmosphere, “you have to answer all my questions – truthfully.”

“No problem, love. We can get to know each other better,” she replied, winking at Farlan who only grimaced in response.

Beaming down at the young girl, she continued, “I think I should buy some food for us to celebrate, don’t you think, Isabel?”

“Meat! Meat would be great!” Isabel exclaimed, a little drool forming at the corner of her mouth.

Ruffling Isabel’s hair, she chuckled, “Meat it is then. Let me get dressed first and then I’ll be off.”

Once again, Levi noticed the difference in her interactions with Isabel. Seeing it up close, he could make out the slight drop of her shoulders, the dimple in her cheek that he had never seen before when she smiled at him or Farlan, and the way her hands hung more loosely at her side and not tensed up in preparation for a fight. Was she still acting or did she really have some affection for Isabel? Was she acting with him then? 

He couldn’t be sure but he intended to find out later, when the two of them were alone. And he was prepared to use any method to do that.

Anything.


	10. Premonition

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose as his irritation level rose to a new high, the off-key whistling by (F/N) severely damaging his eardrums. When she reached another high note, his patience wore off and he hissed at her, “Stop your shitty whistling!”

She chuckled at his frustration which annoyed him further. “That was smooth though – how you managed to prevent Farlan from following.”

Levi glared daggers at her. He had wanted Farlan to help investigate more about (F/N) through the fortuneteller but since he also needed to find out more about his mother’s death, he was forced to exclude Farlan from the questioning by asking him to handle the incoming goods that were supposed to arrive today.  

It was only a ten minute walk to the fortuneteller’s place but it had been excruciating for him as he tried to hold himself back from strangling (F/N) and forcing her to tell him the truth. That had to come later, after they finished their questioning. As for now, he still needed her.

Finally, they came to a stop outside a rundown shack that stood slightly away from the town in its own dim corner with a hideously painted sign ‘Madame Xena’s Fortunetelling’ dangling precariously from the side of the roof. He gave a firm knock on the door which resulted in some debris falling off the roof, almost hitting the two of them. Levi opened his mouth to utter a string of curses but was interrupted by a strong, hoarse voice. “Come in!”

As he yanked the rigid door open, (F/N) tugged at his sleeve and whispered, “Let me handle the talking.” Before he could protest, she had slipped inside. Muttering a small ‘Tch’, he followed suit and entered the small shack. 

He was immediately greeted by dim lighting and the reek of strong perfume. Tons of small and dirty items crowded the room; voodoo dolls were lined on rickety shelves and charms of all sorts hung from the ceiling. Other weird objects cluttered the space but the main area was occupied by a large table with candles placed on each end. A middle-aged woman in her 50s sat behind it, her black unseeing eyes glazed over and her lips curled into a knowing smile. 

“Sit down, my lovelies. What can I, Madame Xena, do for you?” she gestured them over.

(F/N) plunked down ungraciously on one of the stools facing the woman and Levi took the remaining one to her right. 

“Well,” (F/N) said, “maybe you could start off by reading my palm.”

She extended her right hand and Madame Xena took it in her wrinkled hands. Her face scrunched in concentration as her fingers traced the lines on (F/N)’s palm.

“You have a very familiar presence,” she said in a dreamy voice. “We have probably met in our past lives and fate has brought us back together.”

Levi almost rolled his eyes at the vague and unrealistic answer and was about to stop this superstitious nonsense when he saw the corner of (F/N)’s lips twitching slightly. Without warning, she grabbed Madame Xena’s right hand and twisted it roughly so that the palm now faced upwards, exposing a birthmark in the shape of a half-crescent moon on her fourth finger. Madame Xena cried out at the sudden violence and when (F/N) released her hand, she rubbed it vigorously to soothe the dull ache.

Crossing her arms over her chest, (F/N) grinned at the fortuneteller’s reaction. “Well well, _Ingrid_. It’s been a long time.”

The rubbing stopped and the woman that went by the name Madame Xena frowned. “Wait…. How did you-“

“Does the name (F/N) ring any bells?” 

Madame Xena – or Ingrid – paused for a moment, turning the name over and over in her head again before exclaiming, “You…. were at the Underground Flower, weren’t you?”

Nodding her head, (F/N) pulled her stool closer and placed her elbows on the table. “Yup, you got that right.”

Levi observed the exchange between the two women, assessing their reactions to see whether they were faking it. It seemed to be pretty realistic but then again, they could be first-class actors. Their occupation required it anyway. The question was how long they would be able to keep it up until some chink in their act appeared. 

“And I brought little Blackie with me too, Ingrid. Remember him?” (F/N) continued.

Ingrid turned towards him and indicated that he should show her his hand. Grunting in disgust, Levi extended his right hand. As Ingrid took his hand in hers, he grimaced slightly at the dirt that lined her fingernails. He tried to pull his hand back but her grip was firm, securing his clean hand in her own grimy one. Before he could complain, she suddenly twisted his little finger backwards with surprising force. Hissing in discomfort, he forcefully tugged his hand away from her and gently coaxed his little finger back to its original upright position.

“Ah he’s certainly Blackie. Nobody I know can have such flexible fingers which also remain in that position after being pulled back,” Ingrid chuckled. “Not to mention, his personality is still as black as his nickname.”

(F/N) winked at Levi who looked like he wanted to murder the two of them with his bare hands right then. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Levi.

“Who are you exactly?” he snapped, directing his question at Ingrid.

“You don’t remember me? I’m the one who took care of all you little ruffians while your mothers were selling their bodies.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed in anger at the way she had flippantly criticized his mother for doing such a job and neglecting her child. But he held it in, knowing that losing his temper would do no good. Instead, he replied harshly, “I can’t believe a blind, batty woman would be put in charge of the children.”

“I wasn’t blind before, you know. These two eyes of mine were glistening with youth back in their day.” Ingrid pointed to her glazed-over eyes before sighing.

“Yeah, last I saw her, she still had her eyesight,” (F/N) butted in. “She used to be really pretty too.”

“Oh shut the fuck up, brat,” Ingrid barked at her.

Levi and (F/N) stared at her, surprised at her sudden change in attitude. Her whole demeanor now radiated hatred and pure malice, much unlike the calm and collected air she had earlier. It was as if she had shed her skin, showing her underlying personality that had been so cleverly hidden by the outer layer. Levi threw a sideways glance at (F/N), wondering what she would be like once her skin was peeled off. Would she be full of resentment like Ingrid? 

“You’re a whore, right?” Ingrid jerked her head towards (F/N).

“Ye-yeah,” (F/N) replied, slightly taken aback by the sudden turn of conversation.

Ingrid gave a deep chuckle. “Hah. You think you’re so pretty now? Wait another 5 years and then you’ll be uglier than me.”

She shook her head in disgust. “You think you’re so damn desirable. You think all men want you?”

Turning to her side, she spat on the ground before looking up and giving (F/N) the middle finger. “Kiss my fucking ass.”

Her outburst had Levi and (F/N) stunned silent, unsure of what had caused this abrupt tirade. But she was far from done. 

Ingrid continued, “I’ve seen it all before. All you whores, like Blackie’s mum here..”

Levi’s eyes narrowed, his anger building dangerously high the more she derided the prostitutes who had to scrape a living by selling their bodies, the only commodity they had. 

“…act so high and mighty. Bringing in the big cash, being fought over by men. But then look at what happens after that. Your beauty fades. Those big eyes get saggy, that smooth silky skin gets rough from all those beauty products you splash on your face. Your fucking hole is too used and loose. You get sick and just rot away, withering in a corner.”

Ingrid waved her hands as if to dismiss them. “I don’t need any of that. All that glamor, fame, pretty clothes – it’s all useless in the end. Didn’t care much for it.”

The room was silent for a moment, the atmosphere so tense that a knife could slice through it like butter. Then, (F/N) said quietly, “Ahh. I see what this is about.” 

She leaned in closer to Ingrid, her words barely above a whisper. “You were jealous, weren’t you?”

Ingrid’s lips twitched slightly, her jaw tense. Her reaction caused (F/N) to simper, knowing that she had hit the jackpot.

“Jealous of all those pretty whores that attracted so much attention. You were… young enough but weren’t put out there to be ogled by men. You weren’t pretty enough, so you were assigned to be… the babysitter.” (F/N) emphasized the last word, her eyes glinting in the dim light.

Ingrid lunged at (F/N) who easily inclined backwards, out of her reach, amused by the older lady’s actions.

“Shut your trap before I slit your throat, you conniving bitch! Urim and the rest of them were just jealous of me, so they hid me away. I should have just killed them… “ Ingrid hissed as her fist came crashing down onto the wooden table, shaking the candles on both sides. “I should have!” 

(F/N)’s voice now took on a more serious tone. “And because you didn’t dare do that, you took out your anger on us – those ruffians under your care.”

Her hands now balled into fists, she continued, “Beating us for any small slip-up, serving us scraps that made us sick, slapping us for crying. You just couldn’t stand taking care of the offspring of those whores that you so hate, could you?”

Ingrid snarled, “You kids deserved it. Scum of the earth born out of bitches and without any knowledge of who the father is!”

Levi finally snapped. His fury had been barely contained all this while, boiling just underneath the surface waiting for a trigger to release it. Eyes flashing with anger, he was out of his seat in a split second and had grabbed hold of the collar of Ingrid’s blouse, yanking her towards him.

“Fucking old hag- “ He raised his other fist, ready to pummel her until she begged him for mercy.

“Levi, stop it!” (F/N)’s voice rang out sternly, her hand resting on his fist.  

Turning to Ingrid, she said, “Still, you’ve mellowed with age, haven’t you, Ingrid? Treating that kid, Isabel, so nicely?”

Levi did not release his grip on Ingrid’s collar but he stopped himself from landing a blow on her face, listening instead to what she had to say.

Ingrid’s expression softened. She replied softly, “That girl’s different. Unlike you brats, she’s… pure. Always happy, always lending a helping hand. Untouched by all the filth in this hellish place. She’s like a light in the tunnel.”

Her answer surprised the hell out of Levi. The woman who had just condemned all the kids in the brothel, including him, turned so gentle and soft at the mention of Isabel. It was as if Isabel had some power that could change resentful women like Ingrid as well as mysterious women like (F/N) to become happy and kind. But then again, he himself felt the same way around Isabel. The boisterous, annoying girl was so aggravating and endearing that he could never find it in himself to properly admonish her. That job rested solely on Farlan’s shoulders who, despite his constant bickering with Isabel, also adored her. Still, he didn’t want her mixing with the likes of Ingr-

“You mean, she’s your light in the tunnel, right Ingrid?” (F/N) cooed. “Well, it’s such a coincidence that Blackie is her guardian. That light of yours is being cared for… by a ruffian – that scum of the earth.”

Ingrid growled as she tried to wrestle out of Levi’s grip futilely. But that served her no good as Levi tightened his hold, causing her to wheeze in pain.

(F/N) continued to mock Ingrid. “And… given what you’ve said just now, Blackie is likely to forbid Isabel from seeing you…. ever again. You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

Ingrid paused, the fight leaving her immediately. She shook her head vehemently. “No… please no. Please don’t do that, Blackie. I can give you anything. Just name it!”

A sly grin grew across (F/N)’s features. “Let her down, love. We need her to talk.”

Levi glared at the anxious woman for a while longer before shoving her back into her chair. Ingrid gave a dry, hacking cough as she clutched her throat that now held red marks due to Levi’s chokehold. Taking his seat, Levi crossed his arms, his eyes never leaving the old woman. He hadn’t liked the way the conversation had gone but at least, it meant that they had some leverage over her.

“Now, if you answer all our questions truthfully, Blackie will let you continue seeing Isabel,” (F/N) laid down her cards.

Levi frowned at (F/N), not intending to fulfill his side of the bargain, but she just winked at him and mouthed, ‘I’m just saying.’ Although he wasn’t satisfied with her answer, he merely gritted his teeth and let her proceed with the questioning.

Ingrid was nodding vigorously, acknowledging that she was open to their questions.

“Do you remember the day that Blackie’s mum, Kuchel, was beaten to death?” (F/N) got right to the point.

It took a while for Ingrid to answer, her lips moving without making a sound, trying to recall the events from years past. “Hmm… Sort of. It was a turbulent day.”

“Do you know why she was being beaten?”

“I…. I don’t know. There were a few big guys who weren’t from these parts. And they were asking Urim about Kuchel, I thin-”

Levi interrupted her curtly, “And who were these guys?”

Ingrid opened her mouth to speak before shutting it again, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. “I can’t remember… but they looked all high and mighty. All important-like. As if they owned the world. Different clothes too, clean and expensive-looking. That’s how I could tell they weren’t from these parts.”

“And you can’t remember why they were looking for Kuchel or anything else regarding them?” (F/N) continued, her eyes sharply regarding the old woman.

“No… that’s all I know,” Ingrid replied.

Levi and (F/N) remained silent, observing her every body movement to identify whether she was lying.

Sensing that her interrogators weren’t happy with her answer, Ingrid stammered, “I-I swear, that’s really all! I was taking care of the kids that day a-and I really didn’t take a step out of my usual room except when I saw those guys come in and ask Urim.”

Levi glanced at (F/N) and nodded, indicating that he felt that Ingrid was telling them the truth. But (F/N) pushed on relentlessly.

“You have to give us something, Ingrid. Or do you really want to forsake seeing Isabel?”

“No! Please don’t do that. I umm…” Ingrid scrambled for words, her hands trembling in her lap.

“Ah! Urim should know more and I know where she is.” The words came tumbling out of her lips, as if saying it faster would spare her the pain of not seeing Isabel.

(F/N) purposefully let the silence drag on, increasing Ingrid’s anxiety.  Levi stole a sideways glance at (F/N), taking in the almost manic half-grin on her face and the shining anticipation reflected in her eyes. She seemed to be reveling in the older woman’s discomfort and in the whole interrogation, in general. He himself was never good at these jobs – reading people’s expressions was fine, teaching them a lesson by beating them up was easy as pie, but when it came to extracting answers without the use of force, he was useless. Farlan was the one who took charge of that kind of operation and after numerous times of watching him go about his questioning, Levi had learnt some of his tricks and the reasons behind it. He recognized the trick that (F/N) was using now – trying to make her victim uncomfortable and worried of her answer or lack thereof. But the difference was that Farlan treated it as a job, nothing more, nothing less. She seemed to be gleaning some kind of satisfaction from it, which made him wonder whether it was in her nature, or whether it had something to do with Ingrid.

Satisfied that Ingrid was not hiding anything, (F/N) asked, “So where is Urim?”

“West turf. One of the houses on Red Pavilion. She’s doing pretty well, I heard,” Ingrid quickly responded, eager to part with the information so as to please her interrogators.

Eyeing her cautiously, (F/N) got up from her seat. “Well, thank you, Ingrid. Blackie will keep to his side of the bargain, so you’ll still see Isabel.”

Levi muttered a small ‘Tch’ and turned to leave, (F/N) following close behind. They were at the threshold of the shack, about to step out into the open when Ingrid called to them from her seat.

“I read your fortunes. For the both of you.”

The two of them stopped, lingering at the doorstep. They turned to face Ingrid who seemed to be in a deep trance, her head thrown back and her palms rested on the table, facing upwards as if in meditation. Levi turned to leave, not wanting to listen to any more superstitious nonsense, but (F/N) tugged on his shirt roughly.

Ingrid spoke in a deep, trance-like voice that resounded through the shack, casting a morbid atmosphere that was accentuated by the dim lighting. “For (F/N), you will be forever dancing between the beauty and the beast, never to rest.”

“As for Blackie, you will always have an empty cup, never to be filled.” 

As she spoke the last word, the candles were suddenly extinguished, plunging the room into darkness. A wisp of wind tickled Levi and (F/N)’s face, sending a chill down their spines. Without waiting any longer, Levi grabbed (F/N)’s cold hand and pulled her out of the shack, slamming the door behind him.

They walked in silence for a while with their hands still interlocked, the final words spoken by Ingrid still ringing in their ears. Although Levi never believed in witchery or magic, he had to admit that what the old fortuneteller had said had gotten to him. Maybe it was because all his life, people had eventually left him by fate or by choice – just like water leaving a cup. And the ramifications of what she said froze him to the core, the face of his two comrades brought to mind.

“Hey, now we know where to go.” The sound of (F/N)’s voice shook him out of his reverie.

He turned to look at her. She was smiling but her face was ashen, her hand that he was holding felt cold and clammy. Obviously as shaken as him by what Ingrid had foretold. And still, she was putting on this strong face, this… act.

“Yeah. We’ll go in a few days time when you’re better and after we have scouted the area,” he replied.

“Nah, we can go today! I’m already all good to go,” she chirped cheerily.

Something in her fake cheeriness made him snap. He spotted a dark secluded alley and pulled her towards it, ignoring her cries. Once they were in the middle of the alley where it was difficult for anyone on the streets to see them, he let go of her hand and lightly smacked her ribs where he knew the injury was.

“Ouch! Shit, what the hell is wrong with you, Levi?” she cursed, holding her side in pain.

“You’re still not healed up and yet you say you’re fine.”

She hissed, “You didn’t need to fucking hit me to confirm that.”

Levi closed the distance between them and roughly gripped her chin, lifting it up so that he could study her reaction at close quarters. When he spoke, it was barely above a whisper but the harshness of his voice was apparent. “How do I know what’s real and what’s fake with you? For all I know, everything you told me is a lie. Even Ingrid might be in on your little play.”

The initial shock in her eyes turned to disgust and unadulterated fury. She grabbed his wrist, trying to remove his grip on her chin, but he held on fast. Unable to release herself from his grasp, she shot him an angry look. 

“How about you then?” she snarled. “You could be lying to me, trying to cheat me of my feelings and body. It’s not like it hasn’t happened before. How do I know you’re not putting on an act?”

Levi blinked, caught unaware by the sudden twist of roles. Steadying his expression, he replied curtly, “I don’t act.”

She let out a snort. “You _can’t_ act, that’s why you put on that glare all the time. You do that for the same reason I fake certain things, don’t you?”

 

“So you obviously can’t act, brat.” 

The tall, lanky man fiddled with his knife as he looked at the scrawny 11 year old Levi across the table. 

Chuckling softly, he continued, “Guess it runs in your family, kiddo. Kuchel was the same way. That’s why she only entertained one type of customer.”

He got up and motioned for Levi to do the same. “Well, let me teach you one thing. If you’re to survive here, you can’t let your real emotions show. Ever.”

As Levi crossed over towards him, he kneeled down and stared at Levi at eye-level. “And since you can’t act, I’m gonna teach you this.”

“The neutral expression.”

 

From that day onwards, Levi had practiced his emotionless expression to perfection. But he didn’t admit to (F/N) that she was right. He stood silent, his grey eyes flitting over her face to find any weaknesses in her stance.

“I can’t force you to trust me. But I would never harm you, Levi. And if you ever think that I will… just kill me,” she said softly, staring right into his eyes without flinching.

He stared back, trying to find signs of deceit, but her eyes were clear, radiating her sincerity.  Letting his hands fall to his side, he took a step back.

“Alright, (F/N). Alright.”


	11. Mother's Touch

“Oh my god, it’s meat!” Isabel squealed, running towards the kitchen as the sumptuous aroma wafted through the house.

“I’ll be done in just a few minutes, Isabel,” (F/N) winked at the young teen that was literally jumping up and down beside her, drool forming at the sides of her mouth.

(F/N) switched off the gas supply and scooped out decent chunks of meat into each of the four plates laid out on the table. From another pot, she ladled gravy onto the meat, letting the sweetness of the gravy seep into the tender meat. Once she was done, Isabel carried the plates over and set the dining table at a lightning speed. 

“Farlan, Big bro! Dinner’s served!” she called out to the two men who were busy updating their bookkeeping records on the new goods.

(F/N) took a seat beside Isabel, chuckling at the way Isabel was clenching her utensils, resisting the urge to dig in before the men joined them at the table. “You can go ahead and eat first if you’re hungry, Isabel.”

Isabel gave her a sad smile. “I can’t. It’s bad manners if I start first before everyone is seated.”

(F/N)’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. Manners were hard to come by in the Underground. It was unnecessary and sometimes, impractical for survival. The people here did away with niceties and stuck with the basics. But meeting someone with manners made for a nice change. It felt… normal. She could pretend that everything was fine with the world, that she wasn’t living underground, that there were no Titans above.  That she was just waiting to have a family dinner.

The creak of the door interrupted (F/N)’s thoughts as the two men walked towards the dining table, discussing in hushed tones the remaining balance of their business transactions. As they took their seats, Farlan whistled appreciatively.  “This looks really good. Thanks, (F/N).”

“No problem, love,” she replied as all of them dived into their meals.

Between mouthfuls of food, Isabel inquired, “So how was your talk with Missus Ingrid?”

Levi and (F/N) looked at each other before (F/N) decided to slightly alter the conversation flow. “How do you find her, Isabel? Is she nice to you?”

Isabel nodded. “Yeah she’s really nice. She told me about how she used to be quite sad and full of hate. But she’s changed now. Every time I go over, she feeds me nice food and shows me all her fortunetelling stuff. She’s blind, so she likes to touch my face. That’s how she sees. She’s always said that she wanted a kid of her own and that she wished she could be my mum… or at least a godmother.” 

The three adults were silent the whole time, paying close attention to every word she said. Her last sentence caused (F/N) to freeze, the hand that was gripping her spoon halting in its journey to deliver its food to her mouth.

After a moment of silence, Levi said matter-of-factly, “Isabel, don’t see Ingrid anymore.”

Farlan and (F/N) turned to look at Levi who continued eating as if nothing was wrong.

“Why not?” Isabel asked, frowning in confusion.

No reply came from Levi who merely scooped another mouthful of meat into his mouth, ignoring the stares from all the people around the table. The house was so deadly quiet that you could hear a pin drop. 

(F/N) broke the silence. “I think it’s okay for Isabel to see Ingrid, Levi.”

“That’s none of your business,” Levi said curtly, shooting her a formidable look.

(F/N) opened her mouth to retort, but thought better of it and lapsed back into silence.

Isabel shook her head, trying to make sense of things. “I don’t get it, big bro. Why won’t you let me see Missus Ingrid? She’s not a bad person. How can she be bad when she even offered to be a godmother to me?”

“There’s no discussion to be had here,” Levi replied, putting his cutlery down as he finished the last mouthful.

Isabel’s eyebrows furrowed as she glared at Levi, her green eyes burning with ferocity. “And why do you get to decide who I mix with? You’re not my dad!”

Levi did not meet Isabel’s eyes but his eye visibly twitched, his mouth set in a grim line. His silence only served to aggravate Isabel whose hands were clenched into fists. 

“Why do you want Ingrid to be your godmother?” Farlan asked quietly.

Isabel turned her head away, fixing her gaze on the floor as she bit her trembling lips.

“From what I’ve heard, Isabel, Ingrid is not exactly a good person. We don’t trust her enough to let you be with her,” Farlan reasoned in a calm tone.

“What do you really know about her, Farlan? She’s changed! She’s nice to me!” Isabel yelled, surprising everyone at the table.

“I ju-just want a mum,” Isabel whispered hoarsely, her voice cracking.

A single racking sob escaped from her little throat as she ferociously rubbed away the tears that were threatening to leak out from beneath her eyelids. Before anyone could react, her sobs turned into a sharp cry as she bent over the table, her hands flying to cover her crotch.

“What’s wrong, Isabel??”  (F/N) hastily asked, her hand rubbing Isabel’s back, trying to comfort the teen.

“So-something’s flowing o-out. It fe-feels eeky,” Isabel said in short gasps.

Levi and Farlan were already up on their feet, crossing over to Isabel’s side when (F/N) stood up abruptly, knocking her seat over in the process. She quietly coaxed Isabel to place her hand around her neck while bringing her other hand around Isabel’s waist. The two men awkwardly tried to help her but she waved them off. “She’ll be fine. Farlan, get me a cloth made of thick cotton or wool. Levi, get a new set of underwear and pants for Isabel. I’m taking her to the bathroom.”

The two men stood transfixed to the spot, wide eyes staring at her in disbelief. (F/N) rolled her eyes and snapped, “Go!”

Her harsh tone got them moving, Farlan dashing to his bedroom while Levi headed for Isabel’s bedroom. Supporting Isabel on her shoulder, (F/N) led the whimpering girl to the small bathroom. Once they were in, she seated the girl on the floor of the shower. Turning towards the bathroom entrance, she noticed Farlan and Levi had found the appropriate items she had requested. As they handed the items over to her, she nodded and started to close the door.

“Hey wait (F/N), so is she – “ Farlan started.

“Yes. Now please stay outside here and wait.” With that, she closed the door, leaving the two men standing there nervously.

Walking over to Isabel who was hugging her knees, she kneeled down and laid the cloth and new set of clothes on the floor. She gently rested her hand on Isabel’s head, and said softly, “Isabel, you’re having your period.”

Isabel jerked up, her face stained with tears and snot dangling from her nostrils. “Wha-what?”

“I need you to remove your underwear so we can change into new ones,” she said soothingly.

Hesitating, Isabel blushed a little as she gripped her pants, embarrassed to change in front of someone. 

Smiling, (F/N) patted her head. “It’s okay. There’s nothing I haven’t seen before. “

Isabel cracked a sheepish smile and slowly took her pants off and then her underwear. When the material came down, she gasped at the sight of blood coating her previously pristine white underwear, her hand flying to cover her mouth as she stared in horror and disgust.

(F/N) quickly helped to remove the underwear and dumped it in the small sink. Turning back to Isabel, she said, “Now let’s have you take a bath to wash out all that blood. How’s that sound?”

Isabel nodded and stripped out of her remaining clothes before she stepped into the shower. Soon, the sound of running water filled the bathroom and (F/N) busied herself with scrubbing the blood off the material and then, shaping the thick cloth onto Isabel’s new set of underwear. 

Once she heard the sound of the faucet being turned off, she held out the new underwear which was now fitted with the cloth. She motioned to Isabel to wear it but Isabel stared apprehensively at the additional piece of cloth that had been wrapped around the underwear.

“What’s that doing there?” she inquired.

“It’s to absorb the blood that’s coming out of you. That way, you don’t stain your underwear.”

Isabel stared at her, wide-eyed. “You mean, I’m going to bleed more? Won’t I die from blood loss?”

Chuckling slightly, she explained slowly, “You’re becoming a grown woman, Isabel. Now, you are able to have babies. So your body is adjusting itself to be able to handle babies. This womb..” She rested her hand on Isabel’s stomach. “… prepares itself every month in case you do have one. And if you don’t, it just gets rid of all the material that it prepared. That material comes out as blood. The material comes out slowly over the span of a few days and we call that time – period. Once that is all out, you stop bleeding and the womb starts preparation all over again.”

Isabel frowned, trying to digest the flood of information that had suddenly been given to her. “So..” she said slowly, “every month, I’m going to bleed for a few days… because I’m now a grown-up?”

“Yes, that’s the gist of it,” (F/N) grinned, trying to suppress her amusement at how Isabel had summed up the whole idea of having a period.

Taking the new underwear from (F/N), Isabel looked at her questioningly. “I just… wear this like normal?”

(F/N) nodded and gestured to the cloth. “Just make sure that it covers…” She motioned to the crotch area. “… that part fully.”

Carefully, Isabel slipped on the underwear and pulled it up, adjusting it slightly so that the cloth covered the groin area. She wriggled a little and grimaced. “Eek.. it feels weird.”

Unable to hold back her laughter, (F/N) spoke in between fits of giggles. “Yeah, it takes time to get used to it, don’t worry, Isabel.”

A strained sob interrupted her and her head snapped up to see Isabel looking at the floor, her hands balled in fists at her side and her chest heaving. Quickly switching to her serious mode, she said, “Oh no, Isabel, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh. You’re just too adorable and… to be honest, I haven’t genuinely laughed in a while. So… I sort of lost it.”

Isabel remained silent, her body now shaking slightly from the force of her crying. (F/N) tried to get a closer look at her face but Isabel avoided eye contact, turning her head away from her. 

“Is it about Ingrid?” (F/N) said gently.

“N-not really.” The soft reply came, a little muffled by the sobs.

(F/N) waited patiently for Isabel to open up and after a moment, the teen rubbed her eyes and sneaked a peek at her. She flashed Isabel a warm smile that said ‘I’m here for you.’

Without looking at (F/N), Isabel mumbled softly, “I’ve never had a mum. So there’s no one to tell me these things. I just feel so… lonely and scared. My body… I don’t know what’s happening with my body and it frightens me…. so much.”

(F/N) listened quietly while gently rubbing Isabel’s back in a soothing rhythm. Having gone through the same experience but without a kind soul to gently tell her that this was normal, she knew exactly how frightened Isabel was. She had learnt the hard way and she didn’t want Isabel to go through the same rollercoaster ride of emotions that she had. Obviously, Isabel wasn’t quite done yet and she continued her ministrations, cajoling the young girl into continuing.

“I mean Farlan and big bro did try to tell me some stuff. But… I couldn’t understand much and then they just turn away and say I’ll understand more when I grow up. I know they try their best to be my parents and they love me.. and I love them.. but… it’s just..” She struggled for a word, but finding none in her limited vocabulary, settled for “different.”

Resting her chin on Isabel’s head, (F/N) replied, “I know. It’s been difficult for you… and them. The love from a mother is different from a father or brother. But you’re still a lucky girl, Isabel. You have… two men who love you to bits. Sure, they suck at women stuff but at least this time, I’m here to help you out with that. I can tell you everything you need to know and you’ll be just fine.”

Isabel sniffed noisily and nodded, (F/N)’s head bobbing up and down in tandem with the movement. As (F/N) lifted her head to look at Isabel, the teen asked shyly, “Th-then could you be my godmother, (F/N)?”

The shock was written all over (F/N)’s face as she stared at Isabel. So profound were the effects of Isabel’s words that her heart seemed to have stopped its steady beat for a moment. She had never thought that she could be a mother, never _could be_ , but that simple question had made the tips of her fingers tingle and her eyes dampen as pure joy filled her soul. That this young, strong, and adorable girl would want her to be a godmother made her feel like her existence was meaningful and wanted. But before she lost herself to fantasies, she quickly pulled herself down to the sad reality of it all.

“Isabel, I-I’m not suited to be your godmother. I can only give you help, advice… but that’s it,” she said with a smile, a tortured smile that she had to put on for Isabel’s sake to prevent her from seeing her crumbling soul. 

The devastation that Isabel felt was plain to see, her eyes stinging with fresh tears that threatened to spill any moment. (F/N) felt a pang in her heart, knowing that she had caused her pain but it was for the best.

“Why? Is it because you don’t like me?” Isabel said, her lips trembling.

“No! No, no, Isabel. I like you a lot,” (F/N) hastily clarified.

Isabel smiled weakly but her smile quickly vanished. “Is it because you’re a bad person.. like what big bro and Farlan said?”

Her question caught (F/N) off-guard and she picked her words carefully. “I’m not a good person… but it doesn’t mean I’m bad either. I do what I have to do in order to survive. As do we all.”

Frowning, Isabel pondered her reply for a moment before deciding she could live with that answer. “So… why?” she asked innocently.

Taking in a deep breath, (F/N) looked at the green, wide eyes staring back at her, imploring her for a solid reason. There was no way she could go without answering the question and she couldn’t think of a proper lie that would not hurt Isabel’s feelings, so as painful and personal as it was, she had to tell the truth.

“I… I never really had a mother. She died when I was young and I have no recollection of how she even looked like.” (F/N) paused, the emotions in her threatening to bubble to the surface as memories of the past flooded back in vivid detail. Closing her eyes, she blanked out her mind, flushing away all thoughts, all emotions, leaving nothing but an empty canvas. She opened her eyes, seeing everything once again but feeling nothing as she continued, “I myself can never be a mother because my womb is destroyed. So.. you see, Isabel, I’m not fit to be a mother. I don’t know how to be one, I can’t be one.”

Isabel’s eyes were now glassy and before (F/N) could say anything, a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her waist and she stumbled backwards slightly from the sudden impact. Her eyes widened at the show of affection by Isabel and her breath hitched in her throat as her arms dangled loosely at the side, unsure of where to place them.

“I think you’re a good mum, (F/N). It doesn’t matter whether you’ve had experience. To me, all that matters is you like me,” Isabel mumbled into (F/N)’s chest.

The floor in front of (F/N) blurred, obscured by the tears that were pooling behind her eyelids. Her heart raced in her chest and she hoped that Isabel wasn’t able to feel the accelerated pounding of her heart that betrayed her emotions of bliss. She almost laughed at the idea that a young teen had won her over with such simple words.  But that was the weakness of a human heart. A weakness that, this time, and this time alone, she would accept. The sincerity of Isabel’s heartfelt declaration had pierced through the barrier that she had put up and found its way into her heart.

“Alright, Isabel… Alright.”

 

(F/N) quietly closed the door to Isabel’s bedroom, making sure that the hinges wouldn’t creak and wake up the sleeping young girl. Once the door was properly shut, she turned to head towards the kitchen but saw Farlan leaning against the wall opposite her, his gaze shifting from the floor to her as she walked towards him, arms crossed over his chest. 

“How is she?” he asked, his voice slightly tense.

“She’s doing fine. I told her what she needs to know, so she’s mentally prepared. And her pains will subside soon since she’s taken the herbs,” she replied. 

Farlan nodded, his grey eyes not really focused on her. He seemed to be lost in thought, his mouth set in a grim line and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Studying him carefully, she continued, “She didn’t mean anything she said just now. Periods can make a girl very sensitive and more crude than she normally is. So I won’t take anything to heart.”

“Thank you, (F/N).”

The sudden thanks coupled with the serious look on Farlan’s face stunned her for a while. She knew how much Farlan distrusted her, so this sincere thanks coming from him was a little unexpected. Giving a small smile, she replied, “It’s nothing. But it’s a little early for her to have her period. I thought it would come at least two years later.”

As she thought about it, she gave a light chuckle. “Then again, I guess you guys fed her well. So it makes sense, I suppose.”

Farlan cracked a smile. “Yeah, we really fattened her up. She wasn’t like this when we found her, you know. She was the total opposite of what you see now – empty, soulless, skin and bones. Crouched on the ground, begging beside a dead corpse.”

She shivered at the imagery, thinking of how Isabel’s life had been before meeting Levi and Farlan. The grimace on her face and the clenching of her hands told Farlan how invested her feelings were in Isabel, so he continued, “We found out her parents had abandoned her and an old beggar took her in… so that he could use her to get more alms. Once he died, she just continued on like that. We took her in, fed her, taught her to read and write… “

He trailed off. “… but apparently it wasn’t enough.”

Isabel’s story had made her insides roil and she would have gladly gone to find the old beggar and strangle his little neck but as fate would have it, he had already passed on. Farlan’s last words though made her snap up to see him looking away into the distance, his eyes sorrowful and filled with regret.

She realized that this was the first time that he had ever shown any genuine feelings in front of her. Isabel was a precious person to him and what she had said earlier must have really gotten to him for Farlan to tell Isabel’s story to someone like her and show a moment of weakness. Hesitantly, she patted his shoulder and said softly, “You did a good job, Farlan. She knows that. And she loves you too. Just… give her time.”

He gave a deep sigh and looked at her. “Yeah,” he breathed out, “and thank you for doing what we couldn’t do, (F/N).”

Farlan patted the hand that she rested on his shoulder and turned to leave when a thought struck him. Snapping his fingers, he said, “Almost forgot to tell you, but Levi’s probably perched on the roof of the opposite building. You might want to tell him how things have gone with Isabel.”

He gave her a small wink before disappearing into his bedroom, leaving her wondering what his last gesture was supposed to mean. Shrugging it off, she headed to find Levi, the one who was probably the most affected by the whole incident.

 

It didn’t take her long to find him – a small shape perched on the roof top staring out at the vast Underground scenery with his back to the hideout. She climbed the rickety ladder and quietly stepped onto the roof, approaching Levi from the back. 

“How is she?” he echoed the same question Farlan had brought up earlier without turning, having sensed her presence.

“She’s sleeping soundly and overall, she’s doing fine,” she replied, taking a seat beside him, crossing her legs.

Levi didn’t answer, staring out at the sprawling expanse of dilapidated buildings, each one more ugly and rundown than the other, fighting to occupy every square inch of the large cavern. She followed his gaze, looking at all the people going about their daily life down in the streets. The majority of them looked utterly miserable, dragging their feet as they walked aimlessly around or just lying down, sprawled out on the ground, awaiting death or the clink of a coin landing in their outstretched palms.  

It was obvious to her that Levi wasn’t really observing them. His eyes seemed to look past them, or more like, through them. His knee was propped up, with one arm resting lazily on it, and the other arm placed behind him supporting his back. Under any normal circumstances, his posture would have radiated aloofness and an almost laidback confidence. But today, all she could feel was the air of a weary man with the weight of the world upon his shoulders. Whatever emotions were plaguing Farlan, Levi had it in buckets. 

To help remove part of his burden and share it with her, she cautiously approached the tender subject. “So… Farlan told me. About how you guys found Isabel.”

Silence greeted her as she studied Levi’s reaction from the corner of her eye. His expression hadn’t changed but she detected the slight widening of his eyes. She half expected him to chide her and ask her to bugger off, but he didn’t. So, she waited.

“She was just like me.”

(F/N) turned to look at Levi, surprised by his statement. He was still looking far into the distance but his expression had somewhat softened, carrying a reminiscent look. Her heart fluttered slightly in delight that for the first time, Levi was opening up to her. It was certainly unlike him to show his true emotions or even share information about his past, so this was a pleasant surprise for her. But she wondered what had prompted him to confide in her… and for that matter, why was she even happy that he did?

His voice shook her from her thoughts. “I saw her crouching in the streets, dirty and scrawny. Her eyes were lifeless, just like mine when I found out my mother was dead. I was disgusted and angry. Because when I saw her.. I saw myself. It was like looking at a mirror of my past. So… I took her in and planned to shoo her off once she was healthy enough. But then..” He hesitated, his lips clamming up tightly, unable to complete his sentence.

Without realizing it, (F/N) had been clenching her fists so tightly the whole time that she winced slightly when she retracted her fingers from the sore flesh. Levi’s recounting of his encounter with Isabel had her almost in tears but she had not shown it for that would be a sign of weakness. She recognized that everything he said was true – he could not spin such a big story and show no signs of lying. But now she knew how badly he had taken his mother’s death and remembering that time of her life, she felt the familiar pang of guilt and misery that constantly haunted her. 

Pushing her feelings aside, she turned her attention to his incomplete sentence that hung in the air between them. She understood exactly what he had meant to say and gently, she said, “You grew to love her.”

He didn’t respond but she took his silence as an admission. 

“I guess that’s not what she needs,” he said without a hint of emotion. But his narrowed eyes and downturn of his lips told a different story.

“Isabel’s a greedy girl,” she replied.

Levi snapped his head to glare at her, his lips curling into a snarl, ready to tear her apart. She merely laughed at his reaction and said with a knowing smile, “Just like the rest of us.”

He raised his eyebrow slightly, perplexed at what she was trying to get at.

“We can never have enough. Parents, friends, lovers, children. Somehow, we always want more. But we have to learn how to be satisfied and cherish what we have,” she explained, gazing up at the high rock ceiling that she had always stared at, wishing that a ray of sunlight or a glimpse of the blue sky would materialize if she looked hard enough. 

“Isabel knows that and she won’t trade the world for the two of you. It’s just that periods bring out the worst in a girl, and they brought out her buried wishes as well. But… “ She turned to face Levi. “..she will always love you the most.”

Levi stared at her wide-eyed, his mouth open slightly in surprise. She smiled and stood up, dusting her long skirt. “Well, I got to go and check up on Isabel.”

She headed down, knowing that Levi would want to be alone. ‘Hiding his embarrassment and happiness,’ she thought and chuckled to herself.

“Oi, (F/N).” Levi’s voice rang out and she stopped in mid-step, turning back to face him.

He looked straight into her eyes, his expression dead serious. “I don’t mind you being Isabel’s godmother.”

His words hit her like a ton of bricks and it took her some time to process what he had just uttered. She was elated beyond words but couldn’t quite believe what she had heard. Her heart raced for the umpteenth time today as she tried to form intelligible words.

“Or are you planning on going back on your word?” he said sharply.

“No!” she exclaimed, a large grin making its way across her features. “I would love to, Levi.”


	12. Behind Enemy Lines

In the dead of the night, two hooded figures slinked out of the East turf and headed into the West turf, abandoning the comparatively safer territory for one filled with perilous dangers that involved a kill-at-sight order. They navigated the dark alleys with ease, weaving through the dilapidated homes as they made their way from the poorer sectors towards the richer areas, their target being one of the wealthy homes located at the heart of the West turf. But they weren’t there for money – far from it. Their target was an elderly woman, a woman whom they were just “visiting” to – for a lack of better word – talk about the past.

“We’re nearing the danger zone,” (F/N) murmured softly, her steps slowing down to a normal pace.

Levi nodded and pulled the cape forward, obscuring his features even more. It had taken them a few days to plan this mission but like all things, everything was up to chance. One could never account for all possible scenarios, so it was all down to improvisation… and luck. 

So far, they had not encountered a single soul, but soon, they would have to surface from the alleyways that had provided sufficient cover and emerge into the town square, where they would then again disappear into the alleyways. Before they stepped into the light that permeated every square inch of the town square, Levi slipped his hand to his hip and patted the 3DMG equipment that rested there. 

(F/N) turned to him and whispered, “Everything alright?”

“Routine check,” he replied. “Let’s go.”

“Wait.” She went behind him and tugged on the cape gently, letting it billow out a little more so that the shape of the 3DMG wasn’t visible. “There.” 

She inspected her work and gave an approving nod. “I’m glad I don’t have to wear that,” she said, winking at Levi.

“Tch, that’s because you suck.” He clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction, to which she merely gave a small chuckle.

During the past few days, they had been planning out every detail of their mission in the early mornings when both Farlan and Isabel were sound asleep. Levi had suggested that it would be better for them to be equipped with 3DMG to ensure a quick getaway. So he had tried to train her to use it but her sense of fine balance was abysmal and despite all the tips and tricks he had taught her, it was impossible to get her to even stay upright. They had quickly abandoned the idea of outfitting her with 3DMG and stuck with having only him wear it. In the case of an emergency, he would have to carry her. The gas probably wouldn’t last that way but hopefully, it wouldn’t come down to that.

“Alright, let’s do this.” She took a deep breath and stepped out, her pace matching that of the few people milling about the square. 

Levi followed suit, trailing behind her, his eyes sweeping the terrain as he took note of every person, every building, and every sound. His heart thumped heavily in his chest, his senses heightened and attuned to his surroundings. The adrenaline pumping in his body prepared him for any fight or flight situations and he could feel the raw energy flowing through his veins. 

He looked at (F/N) from under his hood, watching how her arms moved fluidly to and fro in a slightly coquettish fashion, her stride firm and stealthy. Recalling the incident from a few days back, he wondered how she could seem so confident despite the fact that every thug in this area would kill her on the orders of Boss Jasip if they found her out. Most people would be a bundle of nerves by now. Actually, they wouldn’t even dare venture out on the West Turf. Boss Jasip was a much crueler man than Boss Zarid of the East Turf – and that was telling a lot. His men were equally bad and they were also great in numbers. Despite his strength, he certainly didn’t relish the thought of having to fight a large a number of them.

Shifting his gaze back to the people around them, he noticed a group of burly men emerging from one of the myriad of alleyways to their right. They were set on a collision course with them and Levi steeled himself for any close encounters. The men might not be Boss Jasip’s people but their size and leery looks were enough trouble. 

He kept his eyes on them as they got nearer and nearer. They were still talking rambunctiously among themselves but when they were almost shoulder-to-shoulder with (F/N), the beefiest guy struck his elbow out and sent it flying upwards to her jaw. She let out a small cry as her head flew back at the impact and her hood fell off, revealing her face. Before she could recover, the beefy guy yanked her hair and brought her face closer to his. 

“Well, if it isn’t the wanted (F/N),” he sneered at her. “What are you-“

Letting out a cry, he released her and clutched his now bleeding hand. While he and the rest of his gang were focused on (F/N), Levi had discreetly taken out his knife from his boot and covered the distance between them in a split second. Grabbing (F/N)’s hand, he hastily tugged her away from the men and sprinted towards the nearest alleyway.

“Levi! That way!” She directed him towards another narrower lane and he quickly switched course as a piercing whistle shattered the quiet night. Soon, many other whistles could be heard in quick succession from different directions, some loud and close by, others muffled and distant. 

“Shit, it’s the hunting signal,” (F/N) cursed under her breath.

The sound of boots pounding on the gravel grew closer and Levi took a sharp turn into another path. Men were shouting at each other, a cacophony of voices filling the streets. He could already feel two groups of people converging on them. Time was running out. They had to get off the street.

Levi suddenly stopped in his tracks causing (F/N) to bump into his back. She hissed in pain and moved around him, intending to continue running but was stopped by his grip on her wrist. 

“Wha-“

Levi had thrown his cloak on the ground and was preparing to use his 3DMG. He clutched the hand grips tightly and beckoned her. 

“We’re going to use it now?” she questioned, her voice tense and filled with worry.

“Yeah. There’s no choice,” he replied, grabbing her arm and hooking it over his shoulder. He had never tried carrying an additional person while using 3DMG but he was sure he could do it right. Bringing his arms under her knees, he lifted her up, his hands clutching the hand grips. Under different circumstances, this would be extremely romantic, but in this current situation, it was the most practical way of maneuvering using 3DMG. Shifting her weight slightly so that he was more comfortable, he turned to her. What he didn’t realize was how close her face was to his in this position. His eyes widened slightly at the close contact and he quickly pulled his head slightly back.

“Hold on tight,” he said, his voice taut with tension and slight discomfort.

She wrapped her arm tightly around his neck, bringing her just slightly closer to him. Letting out a small ‘Tch’, he mentally let out a string of swear words at the odd situation he found himself in. The footsteps were getting nearer and he hurriedly aimed his grapple hook at the nearest building and launched himself up onto the roof, giving him a clear view of their pursuers.

There was one group of about 10 men in front of them who were just rounding the corner only to stumble upon the alleyway they had just vacated seconds earlier. A second group of 5 men came from behind, only to come face to face with the first group. The two groups started bickering about where they had last seen their prey, not knowing that the very two people they were hunting were just two stories above them. 

Levi turned away from the men and walked towards the edge of the roof. His eyes searched the sprawling landscape for their target houses and found them over in the distance, a couple more blocks away from them. (F/N) had also done the same thing and pointed in its general direction. He nodded and took off, the hissing sound of the gas filling his ears as he clicked the trigger on his hand grip. They were using more gas than he had expected to support the weight of two adult people. It would be better if they didn’t rely on the 3DMG too much. He eyed the next corner and started to reel himself in, intending to land on the ground and continue by foot, hoping that the distance between them and Jasip’s men would be far enough.

Suddenly, another smaller group of 3 men brandishing knives appeared on the dark path. Levi’s momentum carried him forward and before he landed on his feet, he removed his arm from under (F/N)’s knees, letting her legs fall to the ground, and whipped out his own knife. She immediately removed her arm from his neck and scurried to the side while Levi ducked low and swiped his knife upwards, cutting the knife hand of the first man on his right. Without missing a step, he landed a kick to the man’s abdomen, sending him flying into the man behind him. 

The scrawny man on his left lunged at him and he prepared to throw a blow at him, his left arm thrown backwards. Before he could move, the scrawny man cried out as dirt was flung into his eyes by (F/N). Levi threw a sideways glance at her, surprised by the dirty move that she had employed. She gave him a wink and he felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. The moment was brief – interrupted by the sound of rushing feet and grunts from the three men who were getting to their feet. Not needing to be told what to do, (F/N) rushed towards him and hooked her arm around his neck. He hurriedly tucked his knife away and grabbed the hand grips, flying away just as the previous batch of men came rushing into the lane. 

They flew through the streets amidst yells of anger coming from the men they had just left behind. Now, the alleys were narrower and so interconnected that every lane seemed to merge into the other. Levi could see that on almost every corner they took, they ran into more men. They were pouring out from every corner and it was going to be hard to get to where they wanted to be without either running out of gas or bringing the whole horde of men with them. 

In the distance, he spotted a less populated area that didn’t seem to be crawling with Jasip’s men. Zigzagging to throw their pursuers off, he took a roundabout route to reach his destination. When he finally landed on the rooftop of a slightly taller building, he crouched and set (F/N) down. She remained stooping, lowering herself to the floor as much as possible to avoid being seen. 

“What now?” she said in an urgent whisper.

Levi looked over to their target which was still a couple blocks away, separated from them by a sea of Jasip’s men. They needed to preserve their gas which at the moment, might not be enough to see them through the night – bearing in mind that they still needed to get back. The best solution would be to sep-

“Levi, we should separate,” (F/N) said quietly, taking the words out of his mouth.

He turned to look at her, expecting to see fear and anxiety in her expression but instead her eyes were twinkling with determination, her body tense with anticipation. Despite the close shaves they had encountered and the long journey they still had in front of them, she didn’t seem the least bit afraid. It stirred up some amount of admiration in him for her courage.

“How are you going to move without 3DMG and the place swarming with Jasip’s men?” he asked.

She gave a small smirk. “This is my territory. I know the place like the back of my hand, so don’t worry. I’ll manage. Just meet me at the top of the hill, back of the largest house.”

He studied her a while longer before nodding. “I’ll distract them first. Then, you sneak out.”

“No problem, love. See you at the hill.” She gave a small wave and headed towards the edge of the roof, peering down at the path below.

Levi walked towards the opposite side and surveyed the area. There were more men in his quadrant and he could attract them to his side while (F/N) made her escape. Before leaving, he hesitated and swiveled around to look at her one more time. She was watching him, waiting for him to leave before she took her chance to move out. 

“Don’t get caught, (F/N).” His voice came out gruff and stern.

Her eyes widened in surprise and he thought he caught a flicker of emotion. But it was only for a moment – gone before he could decipher the meaning behind it. She gave a small smile and uttered only two words.

“We’ll see.”

He could swear his heart stopped at those words, not because it was romantic or frightening but because it was such a different reaction from what he was used to. Sometimes, he told Farlan and Isabel something in the same vein and their response was to reassure him of their safety, giving him peace of mind. But her words were anything but reassuring. It sent a shiver down his spine. Her cold pessimism with no guarantees of anything made him feel insecure and anxious. His racing heart served as testimony to that. 

Having nothing else to say, he turned away and stepped up on the small ledge. Shooting his grapple hook at the next building, he swung off into the night, leaving a trail of smoke in his wake. Shouts erupted and, as expected, a ton of men followed his disappearing figure.

He stole a glance back at the rooftop he had just left but he could no longer see (F/N) there. Turning his attention to the front, he zigzagged his way around the streets, shaking off more of his pursuers. However, part of his mind strayed to (F/N) and the way she had replied to him. He couldn’t get it off his mind and despite how little he knew about her, he found himself praying that she would make it out okay. 

It took another ten minutes and a lot of spilled blood before he finally reached his destination. He hid in the darkness of the backroad, scanning the area continuously for any sign of danger… and for (F/N). The seconds ticked by at an excruciatingly slow speed. Now, he was more worried for (F/N) than the men who were searching for him. Her last words came back to taunt him and he shook his head, trying to rid himself of useless thoughts. 

‘She knows how to take care of herself. She lived here before. She will be fine.’ He told himself a million times over. But he couldn’t help worrying, his anxiety building up slowly. 

Another ten minutes had passed but still, she wasn’t in sight. He moved closer to the main street, intending to take off in search for her when a soft ‘Psst’ from behind him made him spin around, his hand reaching for his knife.

“It’s me.”

His hands relaxed at his side as he closed the distance between him and (F/N). As he got closer, his eyes widened as he took in the sight of her right arm covered in blood. He reached out to touch her arm but she waved her hands in front of her. “No, I’m not injured. It’s the blood from one of the men.”

His eyes bore into hers, wondering whether she was lying to him. But her movement seemed to suggest that she was doing fine.  As he opened his mouth to speak, she turned to the line of houses in front of them and pointed to one of them.

“That’s the one. I saw the altar with a rat’s head dangling from it. So it’s no mistake that it’s Urim’s house.”

Before he could stop her, she was already stealthily sprinting over to the back door of the house. With an exasperated sigh, he followed suit, his eyes roving from left to right to make sure the coast was clear. By the time he reached her spot at the back door, she was already kneeling down with a pin between her teeth and working another two pins into the door lock. He turned around, his back facing her, and continued his surveillance of the area, making sure they won’t be caught off-guard. 

He could hear her grunt as she tried to pop the lock open, obviously, this lock wasn’t as easy to break as most of the others – which meant that the owner of the house was rich enough to have a custom-made lock. But the clock was ticking and he could already hear people coming their way.

Another few seconds and now, voices were getting louder and clearer. The party of men would reach soon. He glanced back at (F/N) who was already sweating, her hands moving more hurriedly than they were before. From the corner of his eye, he thought he could make out silhouettes of people in the far distance. Not too long now and they would be on them in an instant.

“Done,” (F/N) exclaimed as the door clicked open.

Levi swiftly dashed in, pushing her in as well, before shutting the door behind them just as the first group of men appeared on the street.

They were in.


	13. Settling Past Debts

Levi and (F/N) stood still in the large kitchen, allowing their eyes to get accustomed to the darkness while they listened to the sounds of the men outside. A few seconds after they had entered, a few men had walked down the alley that they were on moments earlier. It was a very close shave – a bit too close for comfort. 

After a while, the murmurs died down and Levi deduced that the search had moved on. Slowly, the two of them moved through the kitchen and into the living room. The house was silent and they took care not to make a single sound. As they moved from one room to another, he couldn’t help but notice how opulent this house was. It was a two-storey building – which was already rare in the Underground. The structure was solid, the furniture and decorations relatively new and expensive, and the space was large.

Finding no one on the ground floor, they climbed the staircase to the second floor. When they reached the stair landing, soft snores could be heard faintly from the room on the right. There was another room to the left, its door already wide open. Levi took a step in and quickly scanned it for any occupants. As expected, there were none. Now, they could be certain that all the occupants of this house would be in the final room on their right. 

Levi quietly opened the door and slowly entered the bedroom with (F/N) close behind. The furniture here was sparse, with only a closet, dressing table, and a large-sized bed with wooden headboards that occupied the center. A sliver of light from the streets shone through the window, illuminating the far corner. Off to the side of the room was another door leading to what presumably was the bathroom, which (F/N) took a quick peek inside to check.

Finally, they turned their attention to the old woman who was sleeping on her side, her intermittent snores announcing that she was still deep in slumber. They crept towards her from both flanks such that she was facing (F/N) and her back was towards Levi. (F/N) bent down and peered at the woman’s face. When she straightened up, she nodded once, confirming that the woman was indeed Urim. 

Now came the difficult part. They had briefly discussed how they would extract information from Urim but the details had been vague. At that time, they were more concerned about making their way in and then getting out. The question of how to interrogate Urim was waved off but it would definitely not be as friendly a meeting as it was with Ingrid. (F/N) had explained that Urim was a shrewd and cruel madam of The Underground Flower and would not take kindly to being questioned about events of the past. In addition, they didn’t have any leverage on her. So the meeting would very likely turn physical. Unfortunately, with all the trouble they had attracted thus far, they would have to be extremely silent and that meant no shouting or screaming from Urim to alert Jasip’s men.

The first thing to do then was to knock her unconscious. They couldn’t risk waking her up when she wasn’t even restrained. Without further ado, (F/N) grabbed hold of Urim’s hair, yanking her head upwards and slammed it against the headboard. The impact was strong enough that the headboard shuddered and creaked. (F/N) released her grip and Urim’s head fell back on the pillow limply.

“Wasn’t that a little too hard? She could have died,” Levi hissed as he gestured to the still form on the bed.

(F/N) gave a little shrug and placed her hand on Urim’s neck, feeling for a pulse. “She’s alive. Don’t sweat it, Levi. It did the job, right?”

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance at her lackadaisical attitude. “What do you have in mind? She needs to be silent, so that rules out quite a few techniques that I know of.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, (F/N) contemplated the question for a few moments. She glanced at the bathroom and then back at Urim. Chuckling softly, she rubbed her hands in glee. “I have an excellent idea. Levi, you bind her to a chair. I’ll get some cloth and set up the rest.”

Levi raised his eyebrows in question but he didn’t ask her what she had in mind. Time was of the essence. He made his way downstairs in search for rope while (F/N) hurried to the bathroom. From below, he could hear the soft sound of running water. Frowning, he began his search in the living room. 

As he opened drawers and cabinets, his mind wandered to (F/N) and how she acted when they discussed Urim during their planning as well as just a moment ago. When they had questioned Ingrid, he had already caught on to her hatred of the older woman. The glint in her eyes, the malice in her words, and the tense body language told it all. But with Urim, it seemed even worse. Her gaze would turn into a glare, and even the way she spoke was curt and forceful as if she were biting back the torrent of curses that she so dearly wanted to say. He could only imagine what she had in store for the old woman. Still, it felt to him as if he was barely scratching the surface of the amount of hatred pent up in her. Who exactly did she hate so much? Was it Yani? Or… someone else?

He was so deep in thought that he almost missed the coil of rope at the back of the drawer, shoved in with other tools and miscellaneous items. Slinging it on his shoulder, he made his way back upstairs. As he entered the bedroom, the aura of bloodlust hit him like a ton of bricks and he immediately whipped his head to see (F/N) standing over the unconscious woman, a knife in her hand. She was lightly tracing her knife over Urim’s jawline, a devious grin on her face. It struck him that she might have just killed Urim, especially given the murderous aura that rolled off of her like waves.

“Oi, (F/N). What are you doing?” he called out urgently, his sharp voice piercing the silent air.

“Just teasing, no harm done,” she said in a sing-song manner, her voice soft, but there was no mistaking the cruelty in it.

He let out a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding. Trying to dispel the heavy atmosphere, he asked, “Are your preparations done?”

She nodded and with a sigh, she sheathed her knife into her boot. “Alright, let’s get her onto the chair and tie her up.”

Frowning, Levi looked around for the missing char that was previously situated beside the dressing table. Noting his confusion, she gestured to the bathroom. “I put it in there.”

Levi nodded and walked towards the bed. Slipping his hands under Urim’s body, he lifted her off the bed and carried her towards the bathroom. She wasn’t particularly light – her body was definitely not just skin and bones unlike a large majority of the people living in the Underground. Given the condition of her home and her body, she must have lived a pretty good life. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why (F/N) hated her – jealousy.

As he entered the bathroom, the first thing he noticed was the full hip-bath. Normally, it would have taken ages for it to be filled with hot water since the kettle could only take so much water to boil at one time. For (F/N) to have filled it so fast, the water must be icy cold. He could only wonder what kind of torture Urim would be subjected to in the next few minutes.

Setting her down on the chair, he took the rope that was slung on his shoulder and wrapped it around her torso. Meanwhile, (F/N) knelt down and secured Urim’s legs to the chair using a thick cloth. Once they were done, they stood up to inspect their handiwork. Both Urim’s legs and arms were tightly secured and it would take extraordinary effort for her to release herself from her bonds. 

“Ah, we forgot one more thing,” (F/N) said. 

She went back out to the bedroom to rummage in the drawers and in a few moments, she came back with another thick cloth. She wedged a good portion of it into Urim’s mouth and tied it at the back of her head. 

“Can we start?” Levi asked as he watched her fix the last knot.

“One last thing. Levi, tilt the chair so that its back is leaning against the tub,” she replied as she got up.

He had a feeling he knew how this questioning was going to go but he followed her instructions without question. Admittedly, it was a good way to torture someone since it would drain the victim’s energy and leave no physical evidence of torture. But the psychological effects of it would be long-term. Although he had inflicted physical torture on several people before, he never liked it. It was a necessary evil that had to be done because in this world, it was kill or be killed.

Still, he went about balancing the chair on its back legs in a mechanical fashion, wearing a grim expression and trying not to think about what would come next. He had to detach himself from all his emotions. The victim’s screams of agony and pleas for mercy must not strike a chord in him at all costs. He would be an emotionless killing machine if that was what needed.

Once the chair was properly leaning on the edge of the tub without support, he straightened up and stepped back. “Should I wake her up now?” he asked.

(F/N) nodded and he inhaled deeply before bringing his hand down hard on Urim’s cheek, the slap resounding in the confines of the bathroom. Urim’s eyes snapped open. When she felt the bonds around her body, her eyes widened. Then her gaze fell upon her two captors, and she screamed into her gag but all that came out was a muffled ‘mmm’. Her eyes darted from (F/N) to Levi as her chest heaved in rhythm with her irregular breathing. 

A smirk made its way across (F/N)’s face as she rested her hand on her hip. “Urim, Urim. You don’t remember me?”

Urim shook her head vehemently as she looked (F/N) up and down, trying to figure out the identity of her captor.

(F/N) gave a dramatic sigh and continued, “Does the name (F/N) from the Underground Flower ring a bell?”

It took Urim several long seconds before she gasped, the sound stifled by the cloth in her mouth. 

“Oh yes, you do remember me. Of course you should. And this good-looking, scary man glaring at you is Blackie.” (F/N) gestured to Levi beside her.

Urim carefully studied Levi and once she was satisfied that he was indeed Blackie, she turned her head towards (F/N) with her eyebrows raised questioningly.

“We’re going to ask you a few questions and if you’re cooperative, we’ll release you and that’ll be the end of it,” (F/N) spelled out her terms. 

Urim gave a sharp nod implying that she understood and complied with the agreement. Taking a step forward, (F/N) pulled the cloth out of her mouth. 

She gave a hacking cough and then turned to glare at Levi and (F/N). “Well, you didn’t need to take such extreme steps if you just wanted to ask me some questions. I can’t say I’m happy to see either of you rotten kids but since we go back a long time, I’ll listen to what you want.”

“I’ll get to the point then Urim. The day that Kuchel died,” (F/N) paused for effect. Seeing a flicker of understanding in Urim’s eyes, she continued, “You talked to those men who killed her. Who were they and what did they want with her? Why did they kill her?”

There was a moment of silence before Urim let out a mirthless laugh. “You’re still on about that, huh. I’ll give you the same answer I gave you back then, (F/N).” She leant forward, straining against the ropes that bound her torso, and said slowly, “Kuchel deserved it.”

A small growl escaped from Levi’s throat at her words and his glare seemed to pierce through Urim’s head. (F/N)’s mouth twitched downwards and without tearing her gaze from Urim, she said, “Levi, tip her over.”

He took a step towards Urim and before the old woman could react, he tipped the chair over into the tub of water, making sure that her head was fully submerged. He watched her scream and thrash her head around for a couple of seconds. As the water entered her lungs, she began to gag and Levi finally lifted her chair up, deciding it was enough of a scare. 

Urim immediately coughed out the water and took in a few deep breaths. Her eyes were wide with fear and her face pale with the shock of having experienced a near drowning. Once she had regained some control of her body, she spoke, weakly this time, “(F/N), you bitch. You dare torture an old woman like me? Do you have a single shred of humanity in you?”

(F/N) came closer and yanked Urim by her hair so that she was looking directly into the old woman’s eyes. “Well, it will do you good to remember that you did the same thing to me all those years ago when I was just a fucking child,” she snarled. “And after that, you turned Slinta loose on me. Letting him fulfill all his filthy desires on me. Just to get me to talk. Now, tell me, who’s the cruel one here?”

Levi raised his eyebrows in surprise. It all made sense to him now. Her hatred towards Urim… the choice of torture. It didn’t surprise him that such an incident would have scarred her for life and warped her personality. He resented life in the Underground – the lack of sunlight had borne people who were cruel, insane, and sadistic. Their unstable minds were contagious, spreading it on to their victims. It was a vicious cycle that only the people of strongest minds and bodies could climb out of. 

He studied (F/N) closely, hoping that she would not succumb to the darkness that lurked in her heart. Having seen her soft side when she was together with Isabel, he knew that she had not lost her humanity completely. He wanted to see more of that motherly side of her, not this cruel person that stood in front of him now. 

Right now, there was no trace of that kind personality as she glared at Urim. The old woman snorted and replied, “You were a naughty child. Keeping things that rightfully belonged to the brothel. You deserved to be punished.”

“Oh don’t give me that nonsense. You wanted to know whether the item that Kuchel stole was with me, didn’t you? It didn’t belong to you, neither did it belong to the brothel. You were just plain greedy,” (F/N) firmly stated. “So one more time. Who were those men and what did they want?” 

Urim looked at her through the curtain of wet locks that clung to her face, her expression hard and unyielding. “You’re way too young to be playing this kind of game, (F/N). Give it up before you regret this.”

Clicking her tongue in annoyance, (F/N) motioned to Levi who promptly tilted the chair over once again. “Is this really going to work?” he asked her quietly as he watched Urim struggle in the water.

“Give it one or two more times and it will work. This treatment almost certainly breaks anyone,” she replied with a dismissive wave.

“Not on you.” He could feel her glare burn through the back of his head but he didn’t turn around. 

“That’s because I didn’t take anything from Kuchel,” she hissed under her breath.

This time, he believed her words. No child – or adult, for that matter – would be able to go through that kind of mental and physical torture without revealing the truth. And to think that this old woman was the cause of it all made his insides roil with rage. He allowed her to gag for a while longer than the first time before pulling her out of the water.

Urim’s body heaved as she threw up the water in her lungs. It took a few more seconds of coughing and retching before she seemed to get a hold of herself. (F/N) gripped her shoulders and repeated her questions, louder this time. The corner of Urim’s lips turned upward slightly and she was about to speak when (F/N) violently tilted the chair, causing her to land in the water with a splash.

“Oi, what are you doing?” Levi grabbed (F/N)’s elbow and yanked her towards him. 

“She wasn’t going to say anything. It’s time to let her know what fear really is,” she snapped, her eyes ablaze. 

Levi tightened his grip on her elbow, hoping that the pressure would make her come back to her senses. “You’re going overboard. Bring her back up.”

Her eyes softened slightly but when she spoke, her voice was even and calm. “Trust me, Levi. I know what I’m doing.”

Levi hesitated, examining her for a moment before he released his grip. She was driven by hate for sure, but something else was keeping her rooted to the ground, overruling her desire for revenge. Satisfied by her display of level-headedness, he allowed her to take charge. He would trust her to do the right thing. 

Seconds passed by and still, she wasn’t lifting Urim up. Levi glanced at her with a worried look but she still wore a serene expression as she observed Urim’s struggle. He moved towards the tub but she held up a hand.

“Three more seconds, Levi.”

He inhaled sharply and counted silently in his head. At the count of three, she lifted Urim up. The old woman convulsed as she retched, her body struggling against her restraints to release the build-up of water in her lungs. Her eyes were almost bulging out of her eye sockets and her face was deathly pale. Levi could hear the chattering of her teeth as her head jerked back and forth. 

“Urim,” (F/N)’s voice cut through the silence. “This is the last time I’m asking you.”

“No… I don’t know..” Urim whispered hoarsely.

With a heavy sigh, (F/N) moved toward her and tilted her chair backward slightly.

“No no no! Not again! Please, I beg you!” she yelled, her eyes widening in absolute fear.

Ignoring her pleas, (F/N) tilted it further over the edge, allowing the tips of Urim’s hair to touch the surface of the water.

“They were from Wall Sina!”

(F/N) stopped and waited for Urim to spill more information, her eyes twinkling with anticipation and excitement. Levi found himself clenching his fists as well, eager to hear more about the circumstances surrounding his mother’s death. Each piece of information led them closer to the truth and he focused his concentration fully on Urim.

“The-they claimed Kuchel stole something from their boss who patronized her earlier.” The words came spilling out of Urim’s mouth in an effort to placate her interrogators but both Levi and (F/N) remained quiet, waiting for more.

Gulping nervously, Urim continued, “Apparently, Kuchel swore she never stole anything but they beat her up… and well, you know the rest of the story.”

“Did they find the item they were looking for?” Levi questioned.

Urim shifted her gaze to Levi before she replied, “N-no. They asked for directions to Kuchel’s home and then they never came back. Maybe they found it there.”

Her answer made Levi recall the day he left home in the arms of the tall and lanky man whom he came to know as Kenny. As they left his home further and further in the distance, he had never torn his gaze from it. The house that contained his mother’s corpse was still standing and he imagined her figure waving to him as he left. But moments later, he saw flames licking the house and he watched in horror as his home burnt down in front of his eyes. It was only then that he began to wept, the grief of losing everything dear to him finally bearing down on him. 

No. Those thugs had not found what they were looking for in his home. Burning it down meant they were furious. Levi brought his fist down hard on the edge of the tub, causing the chair to sway slightly. He spoke quietly but every syllable rung with pure anger. “What were their names or the name of their boss?”

Urim shook her head vehemently. “I do-don’t know.”

He glared at her, his steel eyes boring into her panicked ones. Placing one hand on the back of the chair, he pushed it down further.

“I swear! I really don’t!” Urim cried hysterically, tears pouring down her face.

Letting out a low growl, he almost tipped her over fully before (F/N) grabbed his arm. “Levi, she doesn’t know.”

Her touch brought him back to his senses and he reluctantly released his hold on the chair. Urim whimpered in relief as her body left the water surface, the fight in her all but gone. Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance and attempted to ask another question when the sound of voices from somewhere nearby caught his attention.

(F/N) heard it as well and hastily shoved the gag back into Urim’s mouth. Levi motioned to her to stay with Urim and he quickly moved to the adjoining bedroom. Padding softly towards the open window, he flattened himself against the wall and peered out. His eyes widened as he saw groups of men stationed on the streets while others entered neighboring houses. Shifting his gaze to the next door home, he watched as lights illuminated the windows. 

It was a door-to-door search. The men had probably figured out that they were within this area and were combing the entire place for them. It would be seconds before they searched this one as well. They had to leave. Now.

He hurried to the bathroom and addressed (F/N) curtly. “We are leaving.”

Without waiting for her answer, he rushed back outside and scoured the area for a quick exit route. Meanwhile, (F/N) stood silent for a split second before kneeling down in front of Urim. She leant forward and whispered in the old woman’s ear, “What I did just now…. was for myself. This one… is for Kuchel.”

Straightening up, she smirked at Urim who watched her in fear. She could hear Levi hissing her name from outside but she had one last thing to do. Grabbing hold of the chair, she tilted it backwards for the final time. Urim struggled furiously against her bonds as she screamed into her gag, knowing that this was going to be the end. 

“Goodbye,” (F/N) whispered as she gave a final push, letting the weight of the chair pull it down into the water with a resounding splash.

With a cold expression, she watched the old woman writhe in desperation for a second longer before she turned away and walked out.

The debt of the past had been settled.


	14. Friend Or Foe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(AU Note: For maximum effect, listen to[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tasQjI9j6U))**

“What took you so long?” Levi hissed at (F/N) as she walked silently towards him.

She shrugged and replied nonchalantly, “Finishing up some business.”

The malignant glint in her eyes told him a different story. He shifted his gaze to the bathroom which was eerily quiet. His gut told him that Urim was dead but they had no time to discuss that. Turning back to the window, he tried to estimate the number of men in the vicinity. There were three in the alley, at least five men in the house next door, and probably more on the main street. Given what he had seen earlier on the way here, there would be men covering every street for at least several blocks. To top it off, they now knew that he possessed 3DMG and would be ready to counter that with people stationed on the roofs.

This was a really bad situation. And if they didn’t move fast, it would only get worse. He could already see the men in the neighboring house finishing up their search. They had to leave right now. Motioning to (F/N), he grasped the 3DMG hand grips and clicked the trigger a few times as a quick test. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and as he shifted her weight slightly, he heard loud banging on the front door downstairs. They were already here. Peering out the window, he quickly scanned the area for the best route. There wasn’t much of a choice, so he would have to improvise as he went. 

Shooting his grapple hook at the next door building, he took off just as the front door was kicked in with a resounding crash. He was still reeling himself in when the men below shouted a warning and a knife whizzed past, missing his wire by inches. Soon, the entire area burst into a cacophony of voices as men pointed to them. 

“Shit, they’re all over the place,” (F/N) cursed as she looked down at the swarming masses of men. 

Levi swung them round a corner, hoping that the narrow back alley would be deserted. His hopes were dashed as bullets shredded the brick wall behind him. The men had come prepared and they could only get lucky that many times. Propelling himself off the wall, he changed tactics and aimed for the roof.

As they landed, he cursed under his breath. A few feet in front of them stood two men brandishing guns. He heard (F/N) inhale sharply as the men aimed at them. But he would be damned if he let these guys take them down. He shot his grapple hook at the taller building behind the men, purposefully aiming it such that the wire grazed past one of the men’s hands. The man yelped as the thin wire cut his little finger, taking his eyes off them for a split second.

Levi jumped up and swung toward the man at high speed. Before the men could get a good aim at them, he slammed his leg into the man’s chest while (F/N) lashed her foot out, hitting the other man square in his head. Clearing the roof, they flew in midair before cornering the towering building, bringing them right in sight of at least a dozen men in a small clearing. 

One of them shouted a warning and soon, all guns were firing at them. The almost continuous burst of gunshots was deafening and Levi cringed as he heard several bullets whizz past. One of the bullets nicked his shoulder and he gritted his teeth as a bolt of pain ran down his right arm. 

Shifting course rapidly, he tried to steer them away from the flurry of bullets. The softer hiss of the gas tanks made his heart sink even further. He couldn’t do many maneuvers with this little amount left. Their only two options were losing the advantage of the 3DMG and get caught on the ground or flying in a straight line and getting hit by the bullets and knives. 

“Levi, land there!” (F/N) snapped, interrupting his thoughts.

Without bothering to think about what plan she had in mind, he veered to his left and landed on the roof that she had pointed out. She released her grip on his neck and rushed to the side of the roof. As she peered down, he surveyed the area, searching for a straight route that had the least amount of danger. 

Hearing her footsteps, he turned to (F/N) who already had a knife in hand. He motioned in the direction he thought would be best. “We’re going this way. Grab on-“

“We’re splitting up,” she interrupted. “I’ll meet you back on East turf.”

“Wait.” He grabbed her arm before she walked towards the edge of the roof. “This isn’t like last time. You won’t be able to make it on the ground no matter how well you know the area.”

“I don’t have time for this,” she replied curtly, yanking her arm away and running towards the opposite side.

He made to move towards her but the shouts of the men were growing louder and he could already see some of them turning the corner towards them. When he whipped his head back, (F/N) was already at the edge, her back facing him.

“Don’t wait for me, Levi.”

And just like that, she was gone. He stood there in shock for a moment before another closer yell shook him into action. As he launched himself off the roof, his mind wandered back to what she had just said. In contrast to last time, she was the bait now, the distraction. And this time, she wouldn’t just get away with a blood-soaked arm. She _won’t_ get away. And her implicit meaning was to leave her behind if she got caught.

He tightened his hold on the hand grips as he flew through the streets, dodging the knives that were thrown at him. Without carrying an additional burden, it was much easier for him to navigate and was less taxing on his gas reserves. But the faster he moved, the angrier he felt. Something tugged at his heart and it was annoying him to no end. A growl ripped from his throat as he neared a burly, perverted-looking man clutching a knife. He swung his arm out and dealt a blow to the man’s head, relishing in the man’s pain. 

The farther he flew, the fewer men he encountered. He was barely three blocks away from the border of the East and West turf. Within minutes, he would be safe. But no sense of relief washed over him. It was quite the opposite. With each passing minute, he grew tenser like a ticking bomb ready to explode. 

The lack of men here meant that they were all distracted somewhere else. She had probably been caught. But what did he care? All this while, they had been mere strangers, connected by the distant past, brought together by shared goals. But there the connection ended. She had signed up for this. And he wasn’t bound to keep her safe. If he went back, they probably wouldn’t even be able to come back in one piece. This was the best thing to do.

_Levi, how’s the stew?_

His eyes widened as her voice subconsciously floated into mind. 

_Isn’t Isabel cute in these pigtails?_

He shook his head, trying to dismiss her voice.

_I would never harm you, Levi._

_Trust me._

_I’m sorry._

_Thank you, Levi._

 

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath and did a backflip, launching himself in the opposite direction back towards the center of the West turf. He would yell at her later for all the trouble she had caused once they got back from this ordeal. 

Scanning the streets, he noticed the men were running towards the right. He zoomed ahead of them, his eyes roving back and forth until he caught sight of her surrounded by at least a dozen men in the center of a large street. She was on her knees and her head was pinned to the ground by someone’s foot. The rest of the men stood in a semi-circle around her, laughing while one or two of them landed blows on her bent back.

This was a difficult task but he had to execute it perfectly. At the moment, he had the element of surprise and he had to bank in on that. Landing in the dark alley a few feet away from where they stood, he stealthily made his way towards them. Tipping his head slightly lower, he moved towards the back of the group of men.

The men were focused on (F/N) so his purposefully slow and deliberate movement did not alert them to his presence. It was a skill he had fine-tuned over the years. With the right amount of confidence and movement, it was easy to trick people’s minds and blend in with the surroundings. By the time anyone had noticed him, he was at the front of the group, standing beside the man who had his foot planted on (F/N)’s head. 

He swung his fist upwards towards the man’s jaw and without missing a beat, aimed a kick at his knee cap. The man cried out and stumbled sideways, lifting his foot off (F/N). Levi seized the opportunity and tugged her up by her arm. He ran back the way he had come but some of the men were quick to react. As he brushed past the last man, a knife slashed across his left arm from the shoulder to the elbow, instantly drawing blood. 

Ignoring the pain, he pulled (F/N) along into the alley and rounded a corner. He could already hear the pounding of feet close behind. The men would soon be upon them.

“Quick, (F/N)!” He motioned to her.

She hesitated for a split second, regarding him through wide tear-stricken eyes. For a moment, he saw a vulnerable, young woman standing in front of him instead of the strong, confident one that he was so used to. The change was so drastic that he wasn’t entirely sure that the person he had rescued was indeed the woman he knew.

But in a flash, that person was gone and she hooked her arms around his neck once again. A loud shout propelled him into action and he hurriedly took off. As he weaved through the alleys, trying not to use too much gas, he realized how difficult it was for him to actually carry her weight. Blood poured out of the gash on his left arm and it was already feeling numb. The bullet wound on his right shoulder throbbed, sending short bursts of pain down his right arm. His vision was blurring but he shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. 

“Levi?”

He heard her call his name in concern but the world was spinning in front of him. His spatial orientation was rapidly deteriorating. Before he crashed into a building, he released his grapple hook and landed on the ground, stumbling slightly on his feet.

(F/N) immediately released her hold and stood on her own two feet. He let out a short sigh of relief, his two arms feeling slightly better without needing to carry her weight. Knowing that they could not afford to rest, he bounded forward but it ended up as a staggering run.

He felt (F/N) grab his arm and pull him towards an alley, weaving in and out of lanes and going through abandoned structures before stopping near a small cluster of old, run-down one story houses. Leaning on the wall to steady his rapid breathing, he heard a ripping sound. He opened one eye to see her tearing the sleeves of her blouse and wrapping it tightly around his left arm. 

“Come on, Levi. We can make it,” she said firmly.

Taking his hand in hers, she pulled him forward but he only fell to his knees, having lost too much blood. 

“Get… up,” she grunted as she slung his arm over her shoulder and tried to get him to stand. “You… short ass… don’t you die on me, you,” she panted in exertion, wrapping her arm around his waist.

He tried to retort but he could slowly feel himself losing consciousness. The shouts were getting nearer. Was this the end for them?

“Hey…. You!” 

Opening his half-lidded eyes, he expected the worst but only saw a vague figure holding a basket, standing a few feet in front of them. His fingers tried to reach for his knife tucked away in his boot but he only grasped at thin air.

He heard the mysterious person speak again, more certain this time. “(F/N)?”

Unable to hold on any longer, he felt himself blacking out but the last thought that crossed his mind before he completely lost consciousness was..

_Friend… or foe?_


	15. When The Heart Stirs

He had no idea how much time had passed nor where he was. The dull throb in his arm and shoulder persisted but wasn’t as painful as before. The fact that he could even feel pain must have meant that he hadn’t died. Not just yet. 

Many times, he had slipped in and out of consciousness. When he was barely awake, he could smell the faint scent of paint. Sometimes, he heard muffled voices coming from a few feet away. He knew that he had woken up once in terror with his arms stretched out in front of him, trying to strangle the living daylights out of anyone nearby. A soothing female voice had calmed him down, telling him that everything was alright. It might have been (F/N) actually.

Each time he fell back into slumber, he worried he would never awaken. And each time he gained consciousness, he wondered whether he was actually dead. The continuous cycle was exhausting and at times, he felt like he was floating between life and death. 

He felt better now, his mind was slightly clearer and he was slowly regaining his senses. Opening his eyes a crack, he took in the molding ceiling above him and the small cracks that ran across from the ceiling to the wall. He shifted himself up, wincing slightly as pain shot up his left shoulder, reminding him that he wasn’t fully healed. His eyes roved around his surroundings although there wasn’t much to see.

The room was barely furnished, with only a small wooden table and chair in the right corner. There was only one entrance and that was the door located a few feet in front of the bed. The only light came from an oil lamp positioned on top of the table and there weren’t any windows. 

He glanced down at his body.  Someone must have changed his clothes for he was wearing a plain white tee with a round collar. His arm and shoulder had fresh bandages that were unstained with blood. Apparently, someone had tended to his wounds as well. 

Closing his eyes, he tried to recall what had happened before he blacked out. He had rescued (F/N) and they were running away from Jasip’s men. And then… 

His eyes snapped open. That vague figure he had seen who had recognized (F/N). His heartbeat accelerated as his body kicked itself into overdrive. He was probably in that person’s house right now. But he wasn’t chained or bound in any way. He had been tended to meticulously and there were no marks on his body. Could that person really be a friend rather than a foe?

Straining his ears, he tried to listen for any sounds of occupancy coming from the rest of the house. A few seconds ticked by and he could not hear any sign that there was anyone else outside. He swung his right leg over the bed, resulting in a large creak from the old bed frame. He cringed at the sound but a louder noise from outside caused him to freeze.

The slam of the front door was followed by the chatter of two voices – one male and one female. He quickly adjusted himself back into his original sleeping position as if he had never regained consciousness. After a few seconds, the door to his room creaked open and he immediately shut his eyes and steadied his breathing.

Darkness enveloped him but he used his sense of hearing to paint a picture of his surroundings. He could hear footfalls at the opposite end of his bed. Two sets, two people. One of them crossed over to his side and he heard the stealthy, light footsteps nearing him. 

“He looks better already,” came the voice beside him.

_Ah, it was (F/N)._

The tense muscles in his body relaxed slightly at the knowledge that it was her. He could hear the relief in her voice and his anxiety dissipated as he noted the relaxed way in which she talked. The other person must have been someone she trusted. Still, he didn’t open his eyes. It was better to play it out and see what would happen – just to be on the safe side.

(F/N) spoke again, softer this time. “You know, I couldn’t believe it when he came back for me. It felt just like the olden days when were young… and still in the brothel.”

A gentle chuckle erupted from her lips. “He stood up for me then, do you remember that incident?”

Puzzled by her words, he almost frowned but managed to stop himself. His memories of those days were still fuzzy and he struggled to recall his younger self.

A deep, hoarse voice rang out from the foot of the bed. “Let’s not disturb him, (F/N).” 

“It’s alright, I’ll stay beside him for a while longer,” (F/N) replied.

“I’ll prepare dinner then. Call me if you need any help.”

He heard the door shut in a few moments and soon, he heard the sound of rushing water from outside. Judging that it was now safe, he opened his eyes slowly.

“Levi? Can you hear me?” (F/N) said with a small smile.

She too had changed her clothes and was wearing a dress that had been yellowed with age. The blood that previously crusted her face and arms was now gone. If anything, she looked like the old (F/N) that he knew. The strong, indomitable woman and not the fragile girl he had seen in the alley when he had just rescued her.

“When did I stand up for you in the brothel?” he got straight to the point.

She stared at him silently, her eyes slightly wide in surprise. Slowly, she brought her hand to his forehead and flicked it, eliciting a growl from him. 

“You were eavesdropping huh, naughty boy,” she said playfully, a little smirk tugging at her lips as she watched him glare at her.

Straightening the creases in her dress, she gave a small sigh before continuing, “You were 4 at that time, I think. Do you remember Lyser?”

"No," he replied curtly.

“I guess not. After all, if you had recalled that, you would have also remembered that incident. Well..” She cleared her throat and leant back. “There used to be this mobster Lyser who controlled most of East Turf before Zarid. He frequented our brothel pretty much once every week. He was notorious for his bad temper and he had a penchant for certain alcohol.”

Gesturing at him, she continued, “You were the kid who was assigned to bring him his drink every time he came.”

“One day, you were called for some other errands and I replaced you. I was really nervous because I had heard so many stories about Lyser, so by the time I brought him his drink, my hands were trembling nonstop. My hands slipped just when I was about to put it on the table.”

She paused for a moment, her eyes glazing over, looking through Levi rather than at him. “So Lyser slapped me so hard that I fell right onto the shards of the cup. He was shouting at the top of his voice and kicking me while I lay on the floor.”

Levi clenched his jaw, his eyes narrowing into slits as he heard her recount her story. Kindness in the Underground hardly even existed but still, the things that some adults did to young kids were unspeakable. It was bad enough to be born in a brothel, but to be treated as such by both clients and probably, the other workers, was indeed a tough life from the get-go. He waited for her to resume, knowing that this wasn’t the end of the story.

“You came running, Levi. And when you saw me, boy did you throw some mighty colorful words at Lyser. The most colorful swear words I’ve heard from a kid.” She gave a small laugh before her face once again slipped back into her emotionless expression.

“You helped me up and asked me if I was alright. But then Lyser brought his hand up again.” She hesitated, her voice trailing off at the end. “Then, you pushed me behind you and Lyser hit you instead of me.”

Inhaling sharply, her words came out fast and curt, as if she wanted to get it over with. “Urim came in after that and stopped things from getting out of hand. Although, after that, she had both of us punished. It was then that Kuchel decided to take you out of there. I think she had also earned just enough to rent a place outside.”

Her last words hung in the air, the silence weighing heavily on both of them. Some of what she had said had jogged his memory and vague snippets of his younger life had resurfaced. It wasn’t any particular scene that he recalled but more of an intense feeling of anger and overwhelming sense of duty. Oddly enough, it felt similar to how he had felt earlier when he decided to go back for (F/N). 

Sensing that the atmosphere had turned stifling, he glanced at (F/N). Her hands were clenched in her lap and her gaze was focused on a single spot on the ceiling. The vacant expression on her face was disturbing and to him, it seemed like she had disengaged herself from reality. He felt that the incident must have had a profound effect on her emotionally. For her to recall the story in such vivid detail, she must have engraved that event firmly into her mind.

Her lips parted and her voice came out in a soft whisper. “Why do you keep doing this?”

“What?”

“Why did you save me?” she said in a louder tone.

He remained quiet, not really knowing how to answer her question. It had been a feeling that overrode his rational judgement and caused him to turn away from safety and race towards her. How was he going to explain that?

“Is it because you thought you still needed me to help investigating? Or because you wanted to be a knight in shining armor?” she chuckled darkly.

“Why bother taking the risk when you could have escaped? Our situation is still bad now, so obviously rescuing me was a bad decision. I mean, I’m not worth rescuing! Why, Levi?? Why???” Her voice rose an octave as she bared her teeth in anger.

The sudden ferocity shocked him and he stared at her in a daze before reverting back to his usual glare. “Whether you’re worth rescuing is up to me to decide.”

“You’re not answering the question, Levi. I asked you why?” She leant forward, her fingers digging into the bedsheet. 

As her eyes burnt into his, he finally understood what had triggered him to make such a rash decision. Without breaking away from her gaze, he replied in a low voice, “I wanted to know the real you.”

Her mouth hung open as she stared wide-eyed at him. “Huh?”

“You’ve always been so confident and strong as if nothing in this world could faze you. You pretend that nothing ever bothers you. But that’s just a front that you put up, isn’t it,” he stated it as a fact rather than a question.

She didn’t reply but he could see her eyes waver slightly as her mouth pursed into a thin line. Knowing that he was right, he continued, “When you’re with Isabel, I can see a bit of the real you. And just now when I saved you, I saw another entirely different you as well.”

“I guess..” He hesitated for a second, trying to put his thoughts into words. “I just wanted to see who you really are behind that shitty façade you have.”

He held his breath, unsure of how she would take his words. Her personality was so volatile that he had no idea what to expect. The silence was deeply unnerving and he wondered whether he had said the wrong thing.

Suddenly, a loud laugh burst from her throat and he stared at her, unable to comprehend what was so funny about what he said. She continued laughing uncontrollably, her hands flying to her stomach as more giggles erupted. Getting slightly annoyed, he snapped, “Oi brat, what’s so funny?”

“I-I’m s-so sorr-y, Levi,” she said between fits of giggles. “It’s just that you just have this habit of making everything sound so crude.”

He glared daggers at her, feeling a little hurt at her statement. For so long he had been trained to spit out threatening words that he found it hard to say anything without dropping in some extra colorful words. 

Finally calming down, she took in a deep breath and gave him a warm smile. “That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. You have no idea how much that means to me. That there’s someone who wants to… know me. A-and not just my body or my snarky words or…”

Her voice hitched in her throat and Levi could see tears glistening behind her eyelids. It was only for an instant and then she had blinked it away. Cracking a smile, she placed her hand on his cheek. Subconsciously, his body reacted to the sudden warmth of her physical contact and a light tinge of pink dusted his cheeks. She moved closer to him and his heartbeat accelerated to a roar that seemed to deafen everything else. He tried to budge from his position but his body wasn’t even listening.

His senses were greatly heightened and he could smell her intoxicating scent as her lips grew nearer. He was already aware of her natural beauty but as she came closer, he was transfixed by her every feature. Especially the full, round lips that were barely an inch away from him. He sucked in his breath and closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable when he felt the press of her soft lips on his forehead. 

“Thank you, Levi,” she whispered as she drew back.

He was at a loss for words, his whole body as still as a rock. His intent gaze followed her as she walked towards the door. Before she closed it behind her, she gave him one last look, a sweet smile adorning her face. And then he was alone in the room.

Exhaling sharply, he ran his fingers through his locks. His breath came out shakily and it took a few seconds for him to steady his breathing. He gently brushed the back of his hand against his forehead, recalling the moist feeling of her lips on his skin. The corner of his lips tugged upwards and he almost let out a chuckle before stopping himself. 

_What was this feeling?_

_No… it couldn’t be. This must not happen. I can’t…._

Before he lingered further on the matter, he turned his attention to other affairs, trying to forget what had just happened. But deep in the recesses of his mind, he kept replaying her kiss – the familiar scent that he associated with her still lingering on his skin, reminding him that it had indeed happened.

For in that instant, something had changed inside both of them. But whether it was for the better or for the worse, no one knew.


	16. Update: Slight Hiatus

Hey guys~~ 

So I was supposed to post Chapter 16 of Persona of Levi today but I really disliked how my writing turned out. And I got to thinking that I'm in a desperate need of a short break from writing. 

I used to spurn out a chapter in like a night or so when I first started because my chapters were reaally short. But since my chapters have been getting longer (including oneshots!), it takes on average 3-4 nights just to finish it. And with the deadline of one chapter and sometimes a single oneshot per week, i'm basically exhausted. That impacts my writing as well and a lot of times, I feel the ending is rushed. Plus, my real life work is also getting piled up. T.T

That being said, I'm going to stop setting deadlines for a while and you won't see a chapter every week. I'm sorry to do this because I know Persona of Levi is getting really deep and some of my awesome readers really love seeing updates every week. T.T But it's really taking a toll on me and I would rather give you a great quality chapter than a rushed one. 

So I hope you understand my plight and please do stay with me! XD I'm definitely finishing my series. Just maybe not now or at least at a slower pace. 

I'm really sorry about this but I promise it will be worth the wait!! And thank you to all you dear readers~~ <33


	17. A Step To The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(AU Note: For maximum effect, listen to[this](http://www.yourepeat.com/watch/?v=a7n0JyTz6nI))**

In the early hours of the morning, an old yet burly man led his horse which pulled a cart of vegetables through the dark alleyways of the Underground city. The staccato clip-clop and squeaking of the old wheels echoed in the silence, but sounds of yelling could be heard in the distance. The man turned his head slightly, listening to the voices coming from far away. His jaw clenched and he tightened the grip on the reins, hoping to get this over with as fast as possible.

In the distance, he spotted two sentries posted at the border between the East and West turf. Usually, they would be sitting on crates, gambling with whatever they had on their person. But today they were on high alert, their backs ramrod straight as they guarded the passage between the two turfs. 

He gulped hard, hoping that the plan would succeed. It was riding hard on his good relations with the guards as well as the not-so-fresh vegetables that sat in his cart. If they were diligent enough to fulfill their duty, all was lost. Sneaking a peek back, he grimaced as he saw at least half a dozen men with an assortment of knives and guns pass by. This wasn’t good at all.

“We’re near,” he whispered to what seemed like nobody in particular.

But buried deep underneath the pile of greens in the cart behind him, two people heard his words clearly.

 

“Well lookie what we have here. It’s old man Bis!”

The old man slowed his horse and dismounted gracefully. He put on his widest smile as he greeted the two young guards, thumping their backs in friendly camaraderie. 

“Not playing black jack today, Vija?” he chuckled, pretending to look around for the crates that they used as their table.

The tall, scrawny guard groaned in response. “I wish. Boss is in a mad frenzy. Threatened to kill us if we didn’t guard the passageway properly.”

“Killing us would have been fine. A quick clean death. But the things he mentioned..” the other big, muscular guard trailed off, shivering as he thought of what Boss Jasip of the West turf had said.

Bis knew how strong the two of them were, especially Kren the muscular one. Kren could easily beat Bis in arm wrestling and that was back in the day when Bis was much younger. The fact that Jasip’s words could strike so much terror into the both of them was a testament to the extent of the boss’s cruelty and malice.

In all honesty, Bis would have liked to just get on with the program and leave as quickly as possible. But doing so would only rouse their suspicions. Reluctantly, he pretended to show interest. Feigning ignorance, he asked, “What’s happened? Is he getting paranoid again about his death?”

Kren snorted, his huge chest heaving as he laughed. “God, no. You sure know how to make someone laugh, Bis.”

Vija gave a small grin as well. “No, Bis. Yani’s murderer is running around the turf. A woman, at that too.”

Arching an eyebrow, Bis tried to look surprised. Now would probably be the right time to halt the conversation and leave. “Huh, now I see what’s all the fuss about. I certainly haven’t seen any woman running around. Well, better leave you two gentlemen to it then.”

He tugged the horse’s reins, urging it to move forward. 

“Hold your horses there, Bis.”

His heart dropped in fear as he stared resolutely ahead, scared to even face the two guards and confront his awaiting fate. Had he just given it away?

“Orders are orders. So we still need to search your cart. That woman is sneaky. You never know what she could do,” Vija continued as he walked towards the cart.

A sigh left Bis’s lips, slightly relieved that it wasn’t because they had caught on to what he was doing. Kren, however, interpreted his sigh for irritation and smacked him on the shoulder. He jolted in shock at the sudden contact, thinking that a knife had dug itself into his shoulder blade.

Kren chuckled. “Don’t worry. Just a routine check. Won’t take much of your time, Bis. Don’t make it hard on us, eh.”

Bis nervously laughed, hoping that Kren would move away from him lest he heard the ferocious beating of his heart. To his dismay, Kren stayed barely a foot away from where he was standing. His nerves were on edge, every inch of his body acutely aware of even the slightest touch of the breeze. At any time, they could easily be discovered and in that split second when they had the advantage of surprise, they had to act. He shifted his gaze to Kren, his eyes trailing over his muscular frame. If it really came down to that, he would take down Kren. He could feel the weight of his trusty knife on his hip, its presence strangely calming. It had been a long time since he had to use his bouncer skills from his days at The Underground Flower and he was probably a little rusty, but he would be damned if he didn’t go down without a fight.

Turning his attention back to Vija, he found the tall man on top of the cart, having looked through the small compartment where Bis kept some of his tools. He brandished a long stick, testing its weight carefully before driving it down into the pile of vegetables. There was a loud thump, indicating that the stick had hit the wooden bottom of the cart. Satisfied, he pulled it up and drove it into another section.

Sweat trickled down Bis’s forehead with each thump. If they were going to be so thorough, it was only a matter of time before the two people hidden in his cart would be found. Desperately trying to divert their attention, he spoke loudly, “Ah, so who is this lady killer? You never did mention who it was.”

Vija glanced at Kren before facing Bis with a leering smile. “That would be the stinking whore, (F/N).”

 

The mild smell of shredded cabbage combined with the slight moisture that coated the surface of the vegetables made for a very uncomfortable hiding place; it was even worse so for Levi who had cringed when the idea was first brought up at the dining table of Bis’s home. Although he had detested the thought of traveling underneath a pile of stinking greens, he reluctantly agreed with the plan since he could not think of any better way to leave the West turf. Given the extent of their injuries, they had been very lucky to run into Bis who had sheltered them for the time being. But biding any more time there would have reduced their chances of escaping to zero.

As they rocked to and fro in sync with the movement of the cart across the bumpy cobbled alleys, he had bitten back the string of curses that threatened to leave his lips. Although he could not see (F/N), he heard her stifle back a giggle one too many times. Growling softly, he swore that he would get even with her once they were back, since she was the one who had come up with the idea in the first place.

She was sitting cross-legged somewhere in front of him, leaning against the front of the cart while he was against the back of the cart, his legs stretched out in front of him. If he just bent his toes, he could already touch her… Subconsciously, his fingers ran over his forehead for the umpteenth time as he remembered the kiss she had planted on him. Despite the danger they were now facing, he felt his heart flutter at the thought of that moment. It was a good thing that they were shrouded in darkness because he didn’t want to allow her the satisfaction of seeing him unnerved.

He didn’t know what to think about her gesture. His emotions were conflicted; on one hand he knew it was not wise to get into any form of deep attachment with her, but on the other hand, something about her beckoned him. Whether it was their shared past or the fact that they were together on this same mission to find his mother’s killers, he didn’t know. What he did know though was that he wanted her by his side for at least a while longer.

The cart halted abruptly, shaking him from his revelry. His body tensed as he switched into high alert. Whether they made it out alive depended on the next few minutes that passed. Not knowing what was outside made him feel even more vulnerable, unable to anticipate where the enemy would come from or how many there were. He could sense his companion stir as well, probably getting ready to lunge at whoever came for them.

Seconds passed and all he could hear was muffled talking and an occasional laugh. Maybe all was well. When the cart jolted forward, he breathed an audible sigh of relief but it was cut off almost instantly. Footsteps came near and from the sound of it, he knew it wasn’t Bis. Fearing the worst, his fingers closed on the hilt of his dagger.  The floor of the cart then vibrated with the thrust of a stick into the sea of vegetables. As the stick came closer, he stilled his body, hoping that it wouldn’t prod them. By this time, he could clearly hear the humming of the person holding the stick.

He braced himself for the next thump but instead, heard the man speak. Within their small confines, every word uttered was crystal clear. 

“You don’t know who she is? Why, she was very popular back in those days. Men were queuing up to have a go at her, Yani among them. ”

Even if he couldn’t see or touch her, he felt (F/N) go incredibly still – the name of her ex-lover bringing up unwanted memories. He knew it deeply affected her and in some ways, it hurt him that the bastard – although dead – still brought her pain.

“She wasn’t like the other girls, you know. Untamable and wild, that’s her.” He heard a slight chuckle before the man continued. “Yani took it as a challenge, winning her heart slowly with gifts and sweet words.”

Gritting his teeth, Levi fought down the rage that was bubbling within him. He had known how much of a jerk that Yani could be but this time, it had hit home. That Yani had taken every girl as just a game, a conquest, made his blood boil. If he weren’t already dead, he would personally murder that son of a bitch.

A thump followed. The man had resumed his checking of the cart. Somehow that didn’t bother Levi so much as what his obscene lips were saying. 

“He did get her to believe that he actually loved her. Promised her that they would run away to the surface or some sappy crap like that. Can you believe that?”

Levi heard a strangled cry elicit from (F/N), muffled by all the vegetables but loud enough for him to hear. The sound was akin to a bullet lodging itself into his heart. He could hear the pain in her voice, feel her strong front breaking with that small cry. It took him a considerable amount of restraint to stop himself from enveloping her in his arms and running his fingers through her hair. Instead, he slowly stretched his hand out, careful not to disturb the vegetables too much.

After a few moments, he felt her cold fingers slip through his own, her long nails digging into his flesh. Her palm was moist, stained with recently shed tears. As he steadied her quivering hand, his thumb gently drew circles on the back of her hand in an effort to comfort her. He dearly wished to do more for her but moving any further would give their presence away.

Another thump followed by a short chortle distracted him from his ministrations. “Oh did you know that we all had a turn with her once Yani had gotten fed up of her? Boy, was she good. Best I’ve ever had.”

Levi’s blood turned cold. His grip on (F/N)’s hand grew tighter as he struggled to keep his overflowing emotions under check. As if it wasn’t enough that Yani had tricked her of her feelings and her body, he had to throw her to the rest of his underlings once he was done. The thought of so many men gang-raping (F/N) and hurling insults at her pushed him over the edge. He had half a mind to grab hold of the stick when it came down and slash its owner’s neck. That bastard had touched (F/N) and he deserved nothing short of death. 

As if reading his mind, (F/N) tightened her hold on his hand. This time, it was she who slowly massaged the back of his hand, running her fingers down his callous skin. Her gentle motion calmed him down immensely and his heartbeat settled into a slower rhythm. Why was it that she could not only strike pain into his heart but also bring him so much peace at the same time? Why did she have such a hold on him?

Before he could even begin to contemplate why, a rush of wind brushed against his shoulder, sending goosebumps down his body. His breath hitched in his throat as he realized the stick had driven down barely an inch away from where he was. Not daring to move, he kept his head still but his eyes darted to the side, trying to make out the stick. 

What seemed like an eternity passed before the stick was once again withdrawn. He held his breath, hoping that it would not come once again for the next time would spell doom for the both of them. From their interlaced hands, he could feel (F/N) do the same thing. Whatever would happen next, they would get through it together.

He waited for a few heartbeats. Nothing. He didn’t dare hope they had passed their danger zone but the more time passed, the more relieved he felt. It was only after the cart started moving once again that he finally let out the breath he was holding. But even then, he never did let go of her hand. Not once.

 

“It’s safe.”

A single hand burst through the surface of the vegetables. Bis grabbed it and tugged hard, pulling Levi out. Ever the cautious one, Levi instantly turned his gaze to the surroundings, scanning for any signs of danger. Satisfied that they were in the clear, he reached down to where (F/N) was still submerged and held out his hand.

“(F/N), you can come out now.”

Once he pulled her out, he immediately took in her nonchalant expression and the slight redness in her eyes that betrayed her actual feelings. He understood her well enough by now to be able to read some of the inner torrent of emotions that she did so good to hide. 

But before he could say anything, she gave him a small smile and hopped out of the cart. Levi clicked his tongue in slight exasperation, knowing that she had not wanted to show any weakness to him. Instead, he bent down and thrusted his hands into the sea of vegetables again. He had left his 3DMG at the bottom of the cart, beside where he had hidden. After a bit of groping around, his fingers touched metal and he brought it out, swiping the bits of cabbage that clung to it. His body probably had remnants of cabbage as well and he grimaced at the thought of it. That would have to wait till they got back.

He looked up to see Bis hugging (F/N) tightly. The old man’s body was shaking badly, his head resting on her shoulders as she gently rubbed his back rhythmically. Curious to know what had happened, he quietly hopped out of the cart, landing softly on his feet. As he stepped closer, he heard Bis whisper “I’m sorry” over and over again as tears streaked down the old man’s cheeks. 

“It’s not your fault, Bis. This was a long time ago and I’m fine now, aren’t I?” (F/N) said softly.

Levi stopped a few feet from them, not wanting to interrupt their moment together. From what he had gathered back at Bis’s place, the man had been a bouncer at The Underground Flower and one of her close friends at the time. They had been separated shortly after the incident with his mother because Bis had stood up for (F/N) during her torture, causing Urim to throw him out of the brothel heavily injured. 

He didn’t know much but from their exchange, it seemed that Bis blamed himself for what had happened to her after she had left Urim’s clutches and fell into Yani’s trap. Hearing what the guard had said earlier on must have greatly hurt him and to pretend to scoff at it was an even bigger feat that even he was incapable of doing. 

He watched as the two slowly broke their embrace. Bis roughly swiped at his tears as (F/N) rubbed his shoulders comfortingly. After a while, Bis nodded and walked towards Levi, his hands clenched into fists. Levi noticed the old man’s odd behavior and instantly tensed himself in preparation for a fight. His eyes narrowed as the man drew closer, waiting for him to make a move even though he knew it made no sense as to why Bis would do that. But experience told him that you could never anticipate the unexpected.

Bis’s hands came up and Levi took a small step back, intending to dodge to the side. But before he could move, Bis clapped his hands down onto his shoulders, holding him still.

“You,” Bis said sharply. “You take care of (F/N), you hear?” 

Levi blinked twice, unsure of what he had just heard. Looking past Bis, he saw (F/N) with one hand on her hips, the corner of her lips turned upwards in a slight smirk. She winked and drew a heart sign before pointing at him. Realizing what had just transpired between her and Bis, he let out a small growl of annoyance, a slight pink tinging his cheeks. 

“Tch, there’s nothing between us, you senile old man!” he hissed, slapping Bis’s hands away. 

 

In the background, he heard a small laugh from (F/N), the sound of her voice tickling his ears and sending that same airy feeling through him. Although he would not care to admit it, he was happy that she was laughing once again, the words of the guard forgotten.

Turning back to Bis, he snapped, “Now where’s that pawn shop you were talking about?”

While planning their escape, he had taken the chance to inquire about what the ex-bouncer knew about Kuchel’s death. Bis could not provide any further information regarding the men who had beaten Kuchel but he did remember a pair of expensive ear rings that she had gotten as a gift from a filthy rich client. According to his account, she had pawned it at a local pawn shop in East Turf and had promised to take them there.

“It’s right here,” Bis pointed to the shop across from them. 

Levi swiveled around and stared at the one-story building. It looked slightly better maintained than most places, having windows and a functional door. It was dark inside and didn’t seem to have any occupants. But the day was still young and nobody would be doing business yet. 

“The shopkeeper’s name is Polia. And if you want to ask him anything about Kuchel’s ear rings, I suggest you bring at least a gold dime with you,” Bis continued.

Levi studied the area one more time before nodding at Bis. They would come again later in the day but for now, they had to head back before Farlan or Isabel found out they weren’t there. He turned to head towards (F/N) but hesitated.

“Thank you, Bis.”

The old man gave a forlorn smile. “I owe it to you, Blackie.”

Giving him one last pat on the shoulder, Bis mounted his horse, waved one last time at (F/N) and rode off into the breaking morning. As the sound of the horse’s plodding faded into silence, (F/N) joined him on his side of the street.

“Time to go home, right love?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait!! But I had absolutely no inspiration for this chapter until end of 2015. And then I finally found time to write it recently. I hope you'll still enjoy it~ :)


	18. Forged Bonds

Levi grunted in pain, the weight of (F/N)’s body straining every muscle in his arms as he prepared for the last leap. The gap in his bedroom window was just large enough for him to swing from the neighboring building while ensuring that his body was perfectly streamlined like an acrobat performing a leap through rings of fire. That wasn’t a problem normally given his excellent 3DMG skills, but the burden of an additional person coupled with his injury made the act seem almost impossible. And with the impending rise of dawn, there was no other way about it. Going through the creaky front door would immediately alert Farlan to their presence. 

“Grab on,” he growled.

Humming in response, she curled up closer to his chest, trying to make herself as small as possible. Her warm breath seeped through his thin shirt and caressed his chest, sending ripples of unneeded emotions through his body. Levi gritted his teeth, hoping that she won’t detect the slight increase in the rate of his heartbeat. Calming himself down, he took a deep breath and launched himself off the rooftop.

The bedroom window drew closer at a rapid rate and he could already make out its shadowy confines. Timing it perfectly, he retracted his cables and let his momentum carry them the last few meters. Despite how much his body protested in agony, he straightened his legs and bent backwards as far as he could while keeping (F/N) close to him. His muscles strained as a burning sensation tore through his senses. The wooden frame came dangerously near and he closed his eyes, dreading the impact….

Only for his boots to hit the floor with a hard thump and his arms giving out under (F/N)’s weight. A hiss escaped from his lips as his back hit the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut as he rode out the wave of searing pain, relieved that at least it wasn’t his face that had crashed into the wood.

“Come on, Levi.”

He heard her whisper softly and through his half-lidded eyes, he saw her extended hand in front of him. Careful not to injure himself further, he slowly pushed himself up and gripped her hand. As she pulled him to his feet, he strained to hear for any sounds from outside but all was silent in the house. Hopefully their not-so-subtle entrance had not been detected.

Grabbing the neatly folded set of clothes on the dresser, he motioned to her to follow him out. They had to take a quick bath to rinse off the dirt and smell from their overnight mission before either of the other two occupants would notice. 

He opened the bedroom door slowly, making sure that it wouldn’t creak. The hallway was dark with only a sliver of light from the dim lamppost outside illuminating part of the living room. As he made his way across to the bathroom with (F/N) following close behind, his eyes hastily raked across the small quarters. But in his hurry, he failed to notice the shadowy figure leaning against the wall and when a burst of bright light hit him on the face, he instinctively lifted his arm, shielding his eyes from the glare. 

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

Levi grimaced as he recognized the owner of the voice. Lowering his arm slightly, he squinted under the assault of the bright light. A few meters to his right stood Farlan with a serious glint in his eyes, his arms folded across his chest as his back rested against the wall.

“So now what are you going to tell me… that you and (F/N) decided to go out for a game of wrestling and…” Farlan paused as he scrutinized the two of them carefully. “… grocery shopping, perhaps?”

Looking down at his pants, Levi discovered a leftover shred of cabbage stuck to the hem that he obviously missed out in his cursory cleanup. He cursed inwardly, frustrated at being caught and now being in a most uncomfortable position of having to explain himself.

Opting to remain silent, he merely stared at Farlan, hoping that the shrewd male would – for some inexplicable reason – decide to drop the case against him. Obviously he wasn’t in luck, for Farlan drew closer towards him before stopping inches away from where he stood.

“I think it’s about time you explain all this, Levi.” Farlan spoke quietly, his voice carrying an undercurrent of aggression.

Not fazed by his friend’s uncharacteristic display of antagonism, Levi stared straight into his light grey eyes, easily matching Farlan’s intensity.

“It’s not any of your business.”

The tension between the two males was palpable. No one moved a muscle as they continued their silent battle. It lasted a couple of seconds before Farlan snapped first. Lashing out with a quick right jab, he threw himself at Levi.

Although Farlan was fast, Levi’s reactions were even faster. As soon as he saw his friend’s arm jerk up, he parried easily. Farlan threw a few more blows but their years together made all his moves highly predictable and Levi dodged them effortlessly. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw (F/N) move away, her eyes darting worriedly to Isabel’s room every few seconds. She was obviously worried that the girl would wake up but he knew perfectly well how soundly Isabel slept. As long as they didn’t knock down any furniture, she would be oblivious.

While his concentration was torn away from the fight, Farlan delivered a hard blow to his chest and Levi keeled over. Thinking that he had gained the upper hand, Farlan hesitated but that only proved to be a distraction, for Levi aimed a well-positioned kick at his shin.

As soon as Farlan tumbled down to his knees, Levi regained the upper hand. Pinning Farlan’s hands to the floor, he inhaled sharply a few times to regain his winded breath. He half-expected his friend to struggle but the dark blond male only glared at him angrily.

“Levi… don’t think I don’t see what you’ve been doing. You’ve been sneaking off with (F/N) all this time and I don’t care what you guys are doing. But this time…. This time you come back with wounds and vegetables on your pants and you think it’s alright?” 

Levi’s eyes darted to his left arm but all he could see was a pristine white sleeve covering his bandaged wound.

“I can tell from the way you move, Levi. I don’t need to see blood to know when you’re wounded,” Farlan explained. “All I know is you’re in some kind of trouble with (F/N) and it’s exactly that kind of trouble that you’re bringing home to me and Isabel.”

Farlan struggled against Levi’s restraints as he spoke, his voice rising in volume at every word. “And you’ve never considered that whatever you’re involved in might cause harm to me and Isabel too? And that’s somehow not my business?”

Levi’s eyes widened, his grip on Farlan’s hands loosening. He had taken on this mission with utmost caution, hoping to never involve them in any way. But maybe he had been too naïve after all. The people they had questioned all knew his face, and knew his name. After today’s events, it would be worse with almost all of Jasip’s men recognizing him and (F/N).

Farlan was right. He had been too callous and overconfident. A sense of guilt and regret overtook him and slowly, he eased his body off Farlan and onto the floor. Draping his injured arm across his knee, he watched as Farlan pulled himself up to a sitting position. He dreaded what was going to happen next but he knew he owed his friend an explanation.

As Farlan’s grey eyes probed his expectantly, he forced himself to say something, no matter how little. But “It’s about my past” was all he could come up with.

Just sitting there, he felt utterly vulnerable – saying any more would be tantamount to being exposed to a thousand stab wounds but saying nothing would mean losing the only two friends he ever cared about. He battled against himself, wondering what he could possibly divulge to Farlan in the least amount of words.

Thankfully his dilemma was resolved when (F/N) stepped out of the shadows and said quietly, “We’re investigating the death of Levi’s mother.”

Both men turned to look at her, almost forgetting that she had been there the whole time. A wave of relief washed over Levi as he was saved from saying anything further. Taking the opportunity, he swiped the clean clothes that had fallen to the floor and walked towards the bathroom, leaving the situation to (F/N) to handle.

Farlan exhaled in defeat. “So that’s it. As usual, he escapes immediately. But then again, what did I expect?”

He slowly got up to his feet and half-shuffled to the couch across the hall, with (F/N) following close behind. Slumping down onto the worn-out cushion, Farlan propped his head on his hand as he regarded the woman sitting across from him. Gone was his distrust of her, replaced only with a touch of envy.

“Go on then. I believe Levi just gave you his permission to tell me everything,” he said.

Hesitatingly, (F/N) stole a glance at the bathroom door, worried about what Levi might say. But the soft sound of running water coming from there eased her concerns. Shifting her gaze back to Farlan, she recounted their whole investigation, omitting most of the nitty gritty details that he had no need of knowing. As he digested all that information, she studied him carefully. From what she knew of him, he was remarkably resourceful and cunning, perhaps even more than she was.

“Obviously, the next step would be to question this shopkeeper. And find his records… these people are usually very meticulous.” He pondered something for a while before continuing, “How about any of Kuchel’s effects? Have you examined them thoroughly?”

“No… why?” she asked quizzically.

“If she has something belonging to this mysterious client, then she may have more from that same person,” Farlan reasoned.

She nodded slowly, acknowledging that she understood his line of thought. It had never crossed her mind to go through Kuchel’s belongings and she wished she had managed to scavenge something… anything.

“Well, there’s that cloth I got from her… but there’s nothing on it except this drawing of a rose,” she thought out loud.

Farlan frowned but didn’t question her any further. “Anyway it’s just a thought. We’ll probably find out more from the shopkeeper.”

“No no, it’s a great thought, Farlan. I wouldn’t have been able to think of that myself.” She smiled encouragingly.

“Yeah,” he snorted, “What would you guys do without me? You would think that the first person he should ask help from would be me. Apparently not.”

She could see that he was trying hard to hide his disappointment and frustration in Levi’s supposed lack of trust in him. How not to when all evidence pointed to such a conclusion? It was difficult to explain why else Levi had hidden such an important mission from his two comrades, other than the fact that he didn’t have much faith in them. 

But she knew otherwise.  She might not know much about the present Levi and his relationships with people, but she knew the Levi of the past. And although she knew all too well that people change with time, certain things will always remain with them.

“You know, Farlan,” she said, a wistful smile on her lips. “Levi closed me out too. Quite literally in fact.”

Farlan leaned forward, his curiosity now piqued. “Really? When?”

She smirked at the memory as she crossed her legs, making herself comfortable on the couch. “Back when he had just left the brothel. He was… around 4 or 5 at that time, I think? Anyway, I used to sneak out during dinner time and spy on him and Kuchel. I didn’t dare approach them because I felt it was my fault that they moved out.”

Pausing, she recalled once again how Levi had stood up for her both then and now. Her chest warmed at the thought that some things really didn’t change. Maybe.. just maybe it was possible to relive the past. Was it too greedy of her to ask for that?

“(F/N)?”

Farlan’s voice jolted her to the present and she cracked an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I got distracted. So, I was saying that it became my routine to peep into their home through this small window. Every day I would see Levi alone in that small shack, just cleaning every single corner of that broken down place. I was puzzled at first but I soon realized he was just keeping himself busy. I don’t know how long I just looked in without doing anything but one day, I couldn’t stand it any longer.”

“I rapped on the window.” She made a knocking motion, reenacting the scene exactly how she remembered it. “I called out to him and I could see his eyes just light up when he recognized me. He reached up and pulled the window open. I was so happy to just interact with him and so I asked him to let me in.”

Her smile fell as she remembered the events after that. “It was then that he just… shut off. He looked so scared, so mistrusting. It was as if he didn’t dare to even talk to me. I tried asking him what was wrong but he just shut the window in my face. That was the last time I saw him. Every day after that, he would place blinds across the window and ignore all my attempts at getting him to talk to me.”

“That was the Levi I knew,” she ended.

Farlan’s expression was distant, his eyes filled with sorrow and sympathy as he listened intently. Her story was short and simple but he understood immediately what she wanted to convey. He could feel Levi’s loneliness and mistrust as a child – things that manifested in his social behavior as he became the person he now treated as a brother.  

For someone like Levi to actually let him and Isabel into his life took a great deal of courage and faith. He could not measure Levi’s sense of trust using his own yardstick, but he at least knew what it meant to Levi. It renewed his confidence in their friendship, and although he knew it would take forever for Levi to open up about his past, he was fine with where they stood now.

“Thank you, (F/N), for telling me this,” he replied, flashing her a grateful smile.

She grinned and winked at him. “I think that story deserves at least 2 pieces of gold, don’t you?”

As the two of them laughed, they barely noticed that the sound of running water coming from the bathroom had stopped for quite some time. Levi stood with his back against the door, his arms folded across his chest as he listened to their merry banter. Hearing them talk about his childhood was slightly uncomfortable, but strangely it didn’t make him feel anxious or insecure. Somehow it felt… nice letting other people know more about himself even if it was through her.

Maybe it was time to let go of the mantra he always recited – “Never trust, never talk”.

 

She knew it was time for her to leave but she at least wanted to hear what the guys had found out from the shopkeeper. After today’s incident, she had no place at their home. Not only had she fulfilled her purpose to Levi, but she would bring nothing but trouble to them. Jasip would be scouring the entire Underground city for her and she didn’t want any of them to be implicated.

But even though her mind had decided on leaving, her heart ached as she realized this was the last time she would be seeing them. She would miss teasing Farlan, cooking for the trio, listening to Isabel while she did her hair…. and most of all, she would miss Levi. It wasn’t just because they spent the most time together or because they shared the same love for Kuchel, but some part of her felt a deep connection with him – as if she belonged with him. Yet she knew that was not possible… was it?

Her head jerked up as she heard the front door open, admitting Levi and Farlan. Judging from their expressions, they had learnt something although it didn’t seem like much. 

“How was it, guys?” she called out from the couch, resting her packed bag on the floor below the armrest, hidden from their sight. 

“Well… we did find out something,” Farlan exhaled as he plunked down on the seat opposite her. “Once we settled on a price, he checked through his records. Apparently, Kuchel pawned off a pair of expensive earstuds and he remembered a gang of men who demanded them back. Obviously, he gave it to them so we don’t have any leads there. But he recalled the men mentioning their young master L.”

She frowned. “L?”

“Yeah, it’s probably an initial. I’m going to start asking around and see what else we can get,” Farlan replied.

Levi stretched out beside her, draping his arm over the back of the couch. “The timing is all wrong though. From what that bloodsucking shopkeeper told us, it seems to me that those men never got what they wanted. It fits with what I remember since they burnt my house down.”

That did sound odd. If Kuchel had something more valuable than that, she would have pawned it off earlier. It didn’t make sense for her to keep it. But that was for Farlan and Levi to uncover now. She would continue her own investigation separately, despite how hard it would be by herself. Now it was time for her to say her goodbyes. It had been a hard decision to make – whether to leave without a word, or to tell them of her plans. In the end, she had come to the conclusion that it was better to at least tell the two men of her departure. That way they would not attempt to find her again.

Pushing herself off the couch, she slapped her thighs with a sense of finality and picked up her bag from the floor. She turned to look at the two men who had surprise written all over their faces. If this was the last time she would be seeing them, she wanted to remember this moment. Earlier on, she had already etched Isabel’s smiling face and laughter in her mind. Although she probably wouldn’t be able to catch Levi smiling now, his surprised look would have to suffice.

She faked a jovial smile and laughed. “What’s wrong, guys? You knew this was coming. I might as well take my leave now and be off your plate.”

“Whoa, wait a minute, (F/N),” Farlan said as he hurriedly stood up, his hand outstretched to prevent her from leaving. “What are you saying? The arrangement was for you to stay here. That’s what we told Za-“

“Well, I’m breaking that arrangement,” she interrupted. “The truth is I was only here to help Levi find out about Kuchel. And since he has you now, I think my services are no longer required.”

Again, she made to leave but was stopped by Farlan’s sudden grip on her arm. “Just because I’m helping him now doesn’t mean you can’t be involved too. We could use your help-“

“My help?” (F/N) snorted incredulously. “Look, I’m sorry to break it to you but I’m just another whore. I’ll only be more trouble to you now that Jasip is on the lookout for me.”

Farlan’s eyes narrowed, and his grip increased in strength, causing her to wince slightly at the pain. His tone was terse, his words sharp. “Don’t you talk about yourself like that, (F/N). And I know what you’re doing. We can protect you from Jasip. You don’t need to worry about that.”

Seeing that Farlan had seen through her act, she dropped her lackadaisical attitude and faced him seriously. “That’s not what you said earlier when you caught us. Jasip is a force to be reckoned with. What can the three of you do? What about Isabel?”

A quiet voice rang out in the tense atmosphere. “You’re running away and you dare bring up Isabel?” 

(F/N) spun around to see Levi still sitting in the same position, but his fierce raven eyes were challenging her. His expression had not changed but the anger that radiated from his body sent a chill down her spine. 

Levi continued, “What did you promise me before? Or have you forgotten that as well?”

“I’ll visit her sometimes-“

“You know very well that’s not going to happen. If you walk out...” He pointed at the front door. “..you’re never coming back in.”

She hesitated at his words but her resolution was firm. Yanking her arm away from Farlan, she strode purposefully towards the door.

“(F/N)! We can do this together,” Farlan called out.

Shutting him out, she continued on her path until her fingers were already grazing the doorknob, ready to move on to the next phase of her life.

“We need you, (F/N).”

Levi’s quiet voice sent a jolt through her and she stopped. Her eyes were fixed on the rusty doorknob, the last thing that stood between her and the outside world. All it took was a small twist of her wrist and she would not see Levi, Farlan, or Isabel. Yet her body wouldn’t move.

“Isabel needs you. Can’t you see how much she loves you? You’re the mother she never had. And as Farlan said, you could help us with the investigation. And…”

She had never heard Levi speak so long and with so much emotion. Just hearing it all tore her apart; her fingers shook as she tried to tame her aching heart from wanting to stay. 

“…a-and,” Levi stuttered slightly. “I need you too, (F/N).”

Her heart stopped.

“I told you I wanted to learn more about you. How am I supposed to do that when you’re fucking gone?” His voice increased towards the end, agitation clear in his tone.

Levi’s heartfelt and earnest way of expressing himself earned a chuckle from Farlan. “Hear that, (F/N)? This cold-hearted bloke here needs you too. You sure about this?”

No, she wasn’t sure at all. What her heart wanted was winning the battle against what her mind told her was the right course of action. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that this decision would change everything. But this was a battle her mind could not win. Sighing, she spun around and walked back towards them. She stopped barely an inch away from Farlan, tiptoed slightly and kissed him on the forehead. 

“Thank you, Farlan. I appreciate it.”

His blushing face brought a smile to her lips and she threw him a flirtatious wink before moving on to Levi. With her arm on her hip, she tilted her head and said, “Well, I guess I’m here to stay. Wanna show me back to my room?”

Levi glared at her for a moment before he clicked his tongue and got up, following her towards his bedroom. As soon as they were out of earshot, he muttered, “Was that really necessary?”

Her eyes widened in surprise and she held down a guffaw. “Ahh… somebody is jealous eh.”

She drew closer towards Levi, her lips almost touching his ear.  “Don’t worry, you’ll get something more.”

As she moved on forward, Levi watched her hips sway to and fro, as if goading him on. A smirk grew on his lips and he followed her in.

Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.


	19. Foreboding

Slipping the last dagger into her ankle holster, she let her dress fall, its soft fabric covering the weapons concealed on her body. She smoothed out a few wrinkles in the material, admiring how beautiful the cloth was and how snugly it fit her unlike most of her old clothes. Levi had recently bought it for her after their latest big haul of supplies despite her vehement protests. He had specifically chosen this long dress even though she had her eyes set on a much shorter one.

She chuckled slightly at the memory, remembering how he had thrust the dress into her arms, a pinkish hue dusting his cheeks. He had practically ordered her to wear it, stressing that she should dress decently now since she no longer needed to work as a prostitute any longer. Although she didn’t see the need to cover up her body, she appreciated his sweet gesture and it warmed her heart to see him care for her. To please him, she wore it as often as she could – or at least when both of them were out together.

Since the incident with Jasip, she could not leave the house alone without either Farlan or Levi accompanying her. There was still a large bounty on her head and it was only due to Levi’s connections with Zarid, the boss of the East Turf, that she was still alive. But Zarid’s courtesy only extended that far. Other people within East Turf were still free to take their shot at claiming the bounty but so far, no one had tried due to Levi’s presence. All it took was a glare from him to send all of them scurrying away for their lives.

In a way, it was hilarious. To her, Levi’s smile was scarier than his usual deadpan expression. The first time she had seen him grin, she had almost choked on her food, her snorts of laughter annoying the hell out of Levi. In the end, he had to deal a smack to her head to stop her from laughing. 

Now that she thought about it, in the past few months, she had seen Levi smile more often. The changes were subtle but she could feel him opening up his heart to her. His little gestures, though crude, showed his affection in his own unique way. He truly cared for her – not for her body like most men, and not to trample on her emotions like Yani. Slowly, he was healing the wounds in her heart and the scars on her body.

She had long ago cast aside things like love or friendship. But living together with Levi, Farlan, and Isabel had changed her. She felt wanted… and loved. This new life was so beautiful and magical. Yet it scared her. Unlike before, she now had something to lose and as experience had taught her, it was only a matter of time before she did. 

To take her mind off her growing emotions, she had preoccupied herself with the investigation into Kuchel’s death. Together with Farlan, they amassed a list of potential suspects. The going was slow but at least with Farlan’s connections, they were able to list all the possible nobles in Wall Sina. With each name struck off the list, she could feel that they were steadily inching towards the truth. And now with the number of suspects dwindling at less than four, the sweet taste of revenge was just at the tip of her lips. A little more….and then all that was left was to pay a visit above ground to the remaining suspects.

They had almost enough for the Stairway Toll and the other expenses needed for their visit. But just as they were starting to get ready for their trip, their plan was abruptly derailed by the appearance of an anonymous man from Wall Sina who had a task for them. With one of the guys from the gang taken hostage, Levi had begrudgingly accepted it and agreed to see the man’s superior.

The job that had been given to them was bizarre but what was even more bizarre was the name of their client from Wall Sina. A name that appeared on their final list of three suspects.

**Nicholas Lobov.**

“(F/N). Are you ready?” 

She started at the sound. Looking up, her gaze met Levi’s as he stood in his 3DMG gear at the door. Her lips curved upwards in a smirk.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

The plan was simple. Act like normal and when the Survey Corps appeared, put up as much resistance as possible until they were caught. The only problem was her.

As the trio flew across the Underground terrain, she followed them secretly by foot. From a distance, she watched as Isabel and Farlan got taken down by two members of the Survey Corps. As they were led away, she trailed behind, making sure that she kept close to the shadows. These Survey Corps were more agile and dangerous than the Military Police that they had grown used to. She had better be on her toes if they wanted this to succeed.

From her vantage point, she peered around the corner. Her view was partially blocked by Farlan and Isabel but she could see Levi’s back facing her. He was locked in combat with a taller Survey Corps soldier but once he turned his head and caught sight of his captured comrades, the fight was over. Letting the knife slip from his fingers, he released his hold on his opponent’s arm. And just like that, the first phase of the plan was over.

Once Levi was cuffed, the trio were led back to the main road and ordered to kneel down. Two streets down in the cover of an alley way, she lay in wait, waiting for the right moment to strike. Her first dagger was already in hand, its wooden handle resting comfortably in her palm as she squeezed it a couple of times to get the feel of it.

Straining her ear, she could catch the drift of the conversation but the distance made it hard for her to hear every single word. From what she gathered, the blonde man who dueled with Levi earlier was their target – Erwin Smith. He appeared like a solemn, serious man who went by the books but her gut instinct told her that there was more to him than meets the eye. His clean cut look seemed to hide a ruthless, manipulative nature that she had glimpsed earlier when a slight smile adorned his face during the chase. With this opponent, their task would prove more difficult than they had thought.

Her instinct was proven right just a split second later when Erwin’s subordinate yanked Levi’s hair and slammed him face down into the puddle of water on the road. She gritted her teeth, her grip on the dagger tightening. The urge to protect Levi and just throw the dagger right now was overwhelming but she had to wait for the right time. 

Blond bastard was kneeling down now.

Not yet.

“Choose whichever you prefer.” She heard him clearly say as he stood back up.

Not yet.

With a flick of his head, Levi spit out the dirty water. “Fine. I’ll join.”

Now!

She flung her dagger straight at Erwin, moving out of the alley way as she did. Her attack caught the Survey Corps soldiers by surprise, but due to the long distance, her aim fell short. As the dagger flew towards the Survey Corps captain, he stumbled a little backwards, causing it to merely graze the cape around his arm.

Cursing, she dug out another dagger and threw her arm back. From the corner of her eye, she could see one of the soldiers closing in on her. She had already lost the element of surprise but maybe she could get another shot in.

“Don’t do it, (F/N)!” She heard Farlan yell but ignoring it, she hurled her second dagger.

His guard already up, Erwin easily blocked her attack with his swords. Running in a semi-circle towards them, she pulled out her final dagger. 

“Stop!” Levi barked.

She hesitated for a split second and in that brief window, her arm was grabbed and twisted back in a vise-like grip. Wincing in pain, she let go of her dagger, her feet coming to a stop as she was pulled backwards. When she felt the clap of iron shackles on her wrists, she snapped her head around, giving the female soldier a nasty glare.

“Who are you?” Erwin’s voice rang out.

Turning back to face him, she tilted her head and pretended to appraise him. “Will you pay me if I tell you?”

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing, (F/N)??” Farlan interrupted. “I told you to go!”

“Bu-“

“Kill her.”

Her eyes widened at the two words that spilled so easily out of Erwin’s lips. The press of a sword to her throat made her breath hitch, a thin line of blood forming near her jugular. Her heartbeat accelerated painfully to the point that her pulse could be felt vibrating along the sharp metal edge. Biting her lips, she waited for her life to end.

“Wait.”

Erwin held his hand up, signaling for his subordinate to stop. He directed his gaze at the raven-haired man who had spoken.

Levi met the blonde man’s hard gaze with his own steely one.  “I’ll join the Survey Corps. On the condition that she comes with us too.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Erwin regarded her out of the corner of his eye. “Is she adept at the 3DMG as well?”

The silence that greeted his question was enough of an answer. He shook his head and replied, “I’m sorry but I can’t-“

“She’s good at other things too!” Isabel hastily blurted out. “Like.. like cooking and… and sewing… and and..”

The girl’s babbling was only met with a sympathetic smile, her argument too weak for Erwin to consider such a deal. But just as he was about to wave to his underling to continue, Levi spoke up again.

“She’s my woman. If she’s not with us…. Then you can just kill me right here.”

Erwin paused, his eyebrows furrowing as he considered the threat that Levi laid down. With her life literally on the line, she held her breath as she awaited his decision. She had bet everything on this moment. Even if she lost, she would die knowing that she had given it her all. Even though there were still so many things she wanted to do…

“Alright. She can come.”

A shaky breath left her lips, her legs almost giving out on her as she rejoiced on the inside. So far, so good. Second phase – complete.

 

Living above ground was an experience like no other. Feeling the natural sun rays on her skin, smelling the fresh produce, seeing the brightly colored flowers that decorated the window sills of houses in the street – it brought wonderment to her every day. She had never given much thought to escaping the life Underground but now, she understood why Levi’s heart had been so set on it.

As one of the cooks, she shared a humble abode with four others just outside the Survey Corps barracks. She did the grocery shopping and traveled on occasion to the dining hall with another woman. During those trips, she would slip away to meet Levi, Farlan, and Isabel who were not allowed to leave the grounds as of yet. Her visits were short but she would try her best to update them on her investigation and for Isabel, she would leave a stack of drawings of her life outside the castle walls. The joy reflected in the girl’s green eyes was always heartwarming and she hoped that soon, they too would be allowed to join her in the full experience of living as a normal person under the sun.

Meanwhile, their side was busy with Titan-killing training and sneaking into Erwin’s personal belongings. Nothing had been found yet, so Farlan surmised that the document they seeked was on Erwin’s person. It would be difficult to procure the document under so many watchful eyes but he had a plan to use the upcoming Expedition to accomplish the task. She was apprehensive about the whole idea especially since this would be their first time facing Titans. But since even Levi had agreed to it, she kept her mouth shut and hoped that the strength of the trio would be enough to pull them through.

As the Expedition drew nearer, her visits to their barracks grew in frequency. But each time, she kept the details regarding her investigation to herself, not wanting to distract them away from their job. The truth of the matter was that she had narrowed down the search to two names and although she was pretty certain who the culprit was, she wanted to wait until her contact confirmed certain details before she revealed it to them. Hopefully, by the time they got back, she would have good news for them and they could wrap up all the loose ends together.

But somehow, she could never quite shake off the bad feeling she had regarding the impending Expedition. She tried to pass it off as concern and anxiety but deep down, she knew it was more than that. As each day passed, the feeling of dread loomed heavier in her heart until finally it was the night before the three of them left.

Sitting beside Levi in the guys’ barracks, she pretended to laugh at Isabel’s antics as the redhead demonstrated her new skill in horse riding. It was like any other evening with the exception of the unsettling feeling in her heart. She did her best to not let it show but despite her efforts, the atmosphere in the room was still tense and uncomfortable. 

Levi had not spoken a word and though his expression had not changed, she could sense the burden of the weight on his shoulders. Opposite her, the usually bright and cheery Farlan also sported a very forced smile. Only Isabel seemed to not be bothered, her confidence in both her abilities and her two comrades’ so strong that not even the thought of facing Titans frightened her.

Just thinking about the young girl going right up against those gigantic beasts terrified her, causing her eyes to glisten slightly. As if he instantly knew how she felt, Levi covered her hand with his, squeezing it gently. Grateful for his reassuring gesture, she gave him a sidelong smile as the warmth of his touch quelled her mounting anxiety. 

“Alright, Isabel,” Farlan announced with a clap of his hands. “It’s getting late and I think (F/N) needs to be getting back too.”

She glanced out the window, noticing that the sun was disappearing below the horizon. Absorbed in her thoughts, she had failed to keep track of time and already too soon, she had to leave. The thought that this might be her last time seeing the three of them brought back a rush of emotions and she hurriedly stood up.

With a faked smile, she said, “Yeah, I guess I better go now before Leah realizes I’m gone.”

Isabel’s smile fell. “Couldn’t you stay longer?”

“Sorry, Isabel. You know Leah,” she replied smoothly, her heart already longing to stay.

Isabel looked down at the floor, her hands fidgeting at her side. Before (F/N) could say another word, a pair of arms locked around her waist. She returned Isabel’s embrace, her hand pressing the girl’s head tightly into her chest. Resting her head on the girl’s soft red curls, she closed her eyes, wishing that this moment would never end. 

“We’ll be fine, (F/N)!” Despite it being muffled, she could hear the cheery disposition of Isabel’s voice. And with it came the familiar constricting of her chest. This little girl, so young and yet so astute, had given her more than she could ever hope to give back. Her innocence and optimism was a guiding light at the end of the tunnel that gave her the strength to carry on. To be Isabel’s godmother was a blessing that she always felt she had no right receiving, but she would do anything in her power to protect this precious child…

But it was time to let her go. She had to show confidence in the girl, just as Isabel had for her. As she broke the embrace, she ruffled Isabel’s hair and smiled. “Go and show those Titans who they should fear.”

Isabel broke into a wide grin and nodded enthusiastically. “Of course I will!”

“Alright, alright. Let’s not get too excited,” Farlan chuckled. “Isabel, let’s go.”

“Huh?” Isabel stared at him quizzically.

Farlan gave a knowing smirk and jerked his head towards Levi. “I think these two want to talk a bit longer. We should give them some space.”

Surprised at his ability to read the situation, (F/N)’s eyes widened in surprise before she threw him a wink. Shifting her gaze back to Isabel, she said, “Yeah, do you mind going out with Farlan for a while?”

The girl grinned in response and laughed. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone then.”

Turning around, Isabel skipped out of the room but not before giving Levi a cheeky smile. With a small sigh, Farlan shook his head and started towards the door before a sudden grip of his wrist stopped him. 

“Good luck out there,” (F/N) said, her tone serious. “And… take care.”

Farlan smiled and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. “Don’t worry about us.”

Nodding, she let go of his hand, watching him leave the room silently before she turned towards Levi. As their eyes met, he got up from the bed and closed the distance between them. Looking up at him, she noticed the bags under his eyes were deeper than usual, the lines across his head more prominent. In the time that she had not seen him, he seemed to have aged twice as fast. Knowing the heavy burden he bore, she wished she could help him carry part of it… if only she could.

Unwilling to look at his face which only reminded her of her own incompetency in protecting the man she loved, her eyes flickered downwards, her hair falling and covering her face. She didn’t know what to say to him. Or maybe there were too many things to say but nothing that would make sense at this point in time.

Gently, her hair was swept back and a rough hand lifted her chin until she was staring into Levi’s grey eyes. 

“It’s alright,” Levi said. “You know how strong I am. I’ll take care of them.”

His voice was strong and confident, his eyes steely. She knew exactly how powerful he was, how formidable a foe he was, and also how vulnerable he could be. Her lips opened slightly but no words formed. Instead, she gave a slight nod.

Levi wrapped his arms around her head, pulling her to his chest. As he stroked her hair, her fingers dug into his back. She closed her eyes, reveling in the moment for as long as she could. Her heart ached painfully in her bosom but she could not let him see her cry. She had to be strong, not only for herself but for him. 

“I promise the three of us will come back together,” he whispered into her ear.

She pressed him closer, not wanting to let him go. But his words echoed ominously in her mind no matter how much she blocked it out.

“I promise.”

_Don’t say that._


	20. Broken Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(AU Note: For maximum effect, listen to[this](http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=o1vVXqC4V9c#Omake_Pfadlib_\(Orchestral_Cover\)))**

Dissatisfied murmurs and sighs rippled through the crowd gathered at the gate as the Survey Corps members rode through, their numbers smaller than when they had initially left. Every expedition that left the sanctuary of the walls always returned with casualties, the bodies of the dead soldiers lumped together in the carts. The air filled with wails as family members and loved ones grieved over the loss of someone dear. 

Pushing through the mass of bodies gathered around, (F/N) could barely contain her anxiety as she struggled to see over the tops of people’s heads. Leah called after her, unable to keep up, but she forged forward. It had felt like forever and a day since they had left and not a single night had passed without her thinking and worrying about the trio. She had missed Isabel’s bright smile, Farlan’s light chuckle, and most of all, Levi. 

A small piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand, she couldn’t wait to tell the trio about her good news. The letter had arrived just this morning and its contents had her shooting up from her chair in excitement. Good things always came all at once, right? 

Craning her neck, she barely caught glimpses of a few green capes. She grumbled under her breath, wishing that she had left the barracks earlier. A touch on her arm causing her to turn, her gaze met Leah’s.

“This way, (F/N). I found a better spot.” The older woman gestured to a corner near a small house. 

With Leah leading the way, the two women reached a more isolated area, slightly further away from the hustle and bustle. Standing on some of the large stones that littered the ground, they tiptoed, leaning against the fence that bordered the house. The view was better from where they stood although the soldiers were a little far away to see very clearly.

(F/N) squinted, scanning every soldier that rode by. Her heart seemed to jump out of her chest each time and it was all she could do to keep herself from falling. As the next green cape flashed past, she caught sight of a familiar raven-haired man riding a black horse. Her eyes shining in joy, Levi’s name rolled off her tongue in a soft whisper. He was alive.

Beaming, she seeked out Isabel’s prominent red hair and Farlan’s blonde mop behind him. As her eyes roved around in vain, the smile on her lips dropped. She couldn’t find either of them. Heart pounding furiously, she brought her eyes back to Levi’s form, studying it closely. His hunched back, his bowed head… the way his body moved listlessly as his horse carried him farther and farther away.

Realization sinking in, she closed her eyes as her chest constricted. The world around her seemed to fade in and out and she had to grab the fence to steady herself. Her lips parted as she exhaled shakily. All strength leaving her, her legs buckled and she collapsed to the ground. Black dots appearing in her vision, the last thing she saw was Leah’s worried face before her eyes closed. The letter in her limp hand fluttered to the ground, the six words scrawled on it already committed to her memory…

_Richard Lobov. King’s Tavern. Tomorrow, 8pm._

Since the Survey Corps had returned, she had not been allowed to visit until the early evening when all the reporting and cleanup had been settled. However, Leah had kindly permitted her to stay the night there given the circumstances but she would have to report back in the early morning.

As she walked down the empty hallways, the sound of the heel of her boots echoed in the large barracks. Unlike its usual bustling atmosphere filled with raucous laughter, she could feel the suffocating sense of grief pervade the air. Soft cries filled the barracks as soldiers finally released their pent-up emotions, the darkness of the night providing a comforting reprieve.

Reaching Levi, Farl- she stopped herself from saying their names – their quarters, she quietly pushed the door open. Levi stood in front of Farlan’s bed, his back facing her. Without needing to see his face, she could read the agony and grief in his aura alone. Noticing her presence, Levi turned his head sideways in her direction before returning his gaze back to the bed post.

She silently crossed over to him, hesitating as she stood barely an inch away from him. No words needed to be said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his white shirt. Feeling the uneven rise and fall of his body as he breathed, she squeezed him closer to her. He was too proud to show his tears and she knew it. But she could.

Letting her emotions flood through her body, she cried into his shirt. Endless streams of tears fell from her eyes as she cried not just for herself, but for Levi. Images of Farlan and Isabel flashed through her mind, the time spent together with her nothing but a memory now. She recalled Farlan’s embarrassed laughter, his decent cooking, his charming wink as he teased Levi… Her partner in crime…. A true friend. 

Then there was Isabel… the adorable redhead… her own goddaughter. Her sobs grew more violent as the thought of the little girl being eaten by those large horrifying Titans tore her soul apart. She would give anything to swap fates with Isabel… Anything. All Isabel had wanted was to live with her big brothers together on the surface. And now… she would never be able to see that girl’s green eyes lighten up in joy or her cheeks flush when she accomplished something. Never could she feel her soft hands in hers or…

The agony that tore through her mind and body was excruciating. She cried until she felt numb, the tears pouring continuously without any sign of stopping. It was a miracle that she even managed to hear Levi’s soft words through her loud sobs.

“I’m sorry.”

Holding back her voice, she strained to hear. 

“I-I couldn’t protect them.”

Her eyes widened. Recalling his promise to her before they had left, she bit her lips. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes as she understood the burden of guilt Levi carried with him. Hearing him mumble another apology again, her heart shattered even further if that was even possible. 

Unable to withstand it any longer, she released her grip on his waist and grabbing his arm, spun him around to face her. Seeing his miserable expression caused her heart to skip a beat. His eyes were red, his cheeks gaunt and hollow. Any traces of a strong, dependable man were completely gone, replaced with a fragile human who just had his entire world collapse around him.

“It’s my fault-“

She pressed her lips to his, cutting him off midsentence. It wasn’t his fault, it never was.

As she kissed him with abandon, he hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around her. Feeling Levi kissing her back, she smoothly navigated him around to his bed, pulling him down with her as their bodies fell onto the plain white sheets. 

With the warmth of her body, she would heal his aching soul to help him get through the long night. Just this once… for Levi. And for herself.

Just this last night.

 

The dining hall was empty save for the two of them. Sitting across from Levi, she noted the dark rings around his eyes that she probably had as well. She had barely gotten a wink of sleep herself. Every so often last night, Levi would mumble restlessly in his sleep and she would press his head to her bosom, cooing softly as she stroked his back. She knew how hard Farlan and Isabel’s death had hit him but she had faith that he would bounce back. 

“Levi, what do you plan to do next?” she asked.

Lifting his head, he set the mug of tea down on the table. “I’m going to stay in the Survey Corps.”

She blinked in surprise. He had told her everything that had transpired during the expedition and from what she understood, they had basically been the victims caught in the middle of a sinister game played between Erwin and Lobov. Her mind had already been set on dealing with Erwin but what he had just said threw her aback. Her lips curving downward in a snarl, she scoffed. “Really, Levi? After what that blonde bastard did??”

Wordlessly, he lowered his head again and picked up the mug, taking small sips. Seeing his eyes staring resolutely at the brown liquid, she sighed in resignation. She understood his answer and despite the burning rage she had for that man, she would respect Levi’s wishes. 

“Fine.” The single word left a bitter taste on her tongue. “I get it.”

“How about you, (F/N)?” he asked quietly.

This time, it was her turn to look away, taking a gulp of the tea to calm her nerves. Yet another habit she had learned from him, she mused wistfully. Looking him in the eyes, she replied, “A letter came yesterday confirming my suspicions. I think I have our guy. Finally.”

The steely glint returned to Levi’s eyes. “Which one is it?”

She hesitated before replying, “I’ll take care of it. Don’t worry.”

“(F/N), I need to know.”

“No. If you want to stay here, then I can’t let you know.”

“She was my mother, (F/N). I have a right-“

Jabbing a finger down on the table, she interrupted him. “It’s _my_ mission, _my_ job. I’ll do it.”

Before he could argue, she got up, her chair screeching against the floor. She bent to pick up her jacket and swivelled around, heading towards the door. 

“Wait.” She heard him say, a thump echoing in the hall as his chair was pushed aside. Quickening footsteps hurried towards her. She stopped and closed her eyes, readying herself. When she estimated him to be just behind her, she turned around to face him.

His grey eyes bore into hers as he lightly stroked her chin, his touch sending sparks through her body. She held her breath only for it to be expelled as he embraced her. With one arm around her waist, the other cupped her head, pulling her into his body warmth. 

Reveling in the close contact, she allowed herself to feel him again. Her hands slowly found their way to his back, pressing against him softly. Breathing in his clean scent, she shut her eyes, allowing only her heightened senses to commit this feeling to memory. 

“(F/N),” Levi whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her skin. “Promise me that you’ll be fine.”

Hearing the anxiety behind his calm voice, she opened her eyes as if she was waking from a dream. She nuzzled her head against his, letting his soft hair brush against her cheek. 

“I can’t, Levi.”

She felt his body still against hers but it was about time that she told him this one last thing that she had held back on for so long. Farlan and Isabel’s death had thrown into sharp relief how vulnerable Levi could be and she could not bear to see him like that ever again.

She spoke softly, “I can’t guarantee you what will happen next. And you’ll just have to accept that.”

Pulling back, she fixed him with a hard gaze. “Levi, you’re the strongest person I know. But these empty promises… you use them as a shield but they’ll only bring you down more.”

His eyes widened, his lips parting but no words came out.

Reluctantly, her hands dropped to her side as she broke away from the embrace. “Anyone can leave you at any moment.. and there’s nothing that you or anyone can do to change that. You just have to keep looking forward without expecting anything.”

A hand brought up to caress his cheek, she whispered, “That’s what Kuchel would have wanted too, Levi. Please remember that.”

_Remember me._

She turned away, making to leave when his voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Why… why is my mother so important to you?” 

Unable to look at him, she kept her eyes downcast. “Kuchel… was like my mother. She was the first one who cared for me… who loved me. I owe her my life.”

“A-am I just… Kuchel’s son to you then?”

At the sound of his breaking voice, she spun around to look at him. His fists were clenched at his side but what made her breath hitch in her throat was the look in his eyes. Tears held in check, he met her gaze with a mixture of pain and defiance. Seeing him so hurt threw her emotions into conflict. These hands of hers wanted to hold him forever, to never ever let him go…

“Levi…” She looked straight at him, her eyes unwavering. “I love you.”

And with that, she turned away, her footsteps echoing in the desolate room as she walked out the door and out of Levi’s life. Only once she was outside the barracks did she let out a strangled cry, hugging herself tightly as she lost the only man that she ever truly loved.


	21. Unveiled Past, Uncertain Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(AU Note: For maximum effect, listen to[this](http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=3bFGFzDxPAY#Attack_on_Titan_OST_-_%E9%80%B2%E6%92%83pf-adlib-c20130218%E5%B7%A8%E4%BA%BA))**

_With a slight creak, the front door of the mansion opened, a silhouette slipping in. Slowly shutting the door, the sound of soft footfalls faded down the large living hall, navigating easily in the pitch darkness. But the stealthy intrusion was soon abruptly interrupted with a gruff cough, a torch throwing light on the intruder’s face._

_Shielding his eyes from the sudden glare of the torch, Richard Lobov winced. His shoulders slumped, knowing that he had been caught despite his best efforts at sneaking in unnoticed._

_“Where have you been?”_

_His arms lowering, Richard met the older man’s chiding gaze with a sigh. Stepping down from the staircases, he dragged his feet towards the source of the light. “Dad…”_

_“You were there again, weren’t you?” It was less of a question than a statement. Nicholas Lobov stared intently at his eldest son, his lips pulled into a straight line, his displeasure clear._

_Richard shrugged as he settled into the armchair opposite his father, slumping into the plush material. Not meeting the man’s stern eyes, he watched instead as the guard who had lit the torch moved away, slowly lighting the rest. The living hall now bathed in light, its spaciousness made him feel even smaller._

_“What’s so special about the whores there anyway?” Nicholas said, crossing his legs as he studied his son._

_Shaking his head, Richard smirked. “You don’t know, Dad. That woman is really something. The things she can do…”_

_A low whistle rose to his lips as he recalled the stimulating events of the night. “Hey… maybe you could try it out too,” he said in a low suggestive tone, his eyes sparkling in mischief._

_Nicholas snorted in contempt, his thin lips curling downwards at Richard’s suggestion. Taking pleasure in his father’s discomfort, Richard snickered and lifted his hands up in surrender. “It’s just a suggestion, that’s all.”_

_“Anyway,” he added, getting to the point. “You don’t need to worry. I went with the three goons outside so no one dared to touch me. Besides everyone knows I’m the son of Lobov.”_

_Noting his father’s expression relaxing, he knew he was off the hook this time. A small smile flitting across his face, he got up and stretched his sore body. He yawned, the action causing his nose to itch slightly. “Well, I really need to get a rest.”_

_Nicholas followed suit, pushing his chair back with a loud screech. “Just be more careful,” he griped._

_“Yeah yeah.” Waving his hand in dismissal, Richard started back towards the flight of stairs. With his father close behind him, he felt the need to brag a little about his conquest tonight. So waiting until Nicholas was shoulder to shoulder with him, he then said, “Hey you know I gave that woman a pair of expensive ear studs tonight. Got a little… extra service eh.”_

_His father grunted in response and Richard laughed in amusement. “Might get better service too nex-“_

_He inhaled sharply, his nose scrunching up as he resisted the urge to sneeze. It must have been the exposure to the dirt and dust in the Underground. Squeezing his nose between his thumb and forefinger, his left hand searched for the cloth that he usually had on his person. He dug into his pockets, coming up with nothing and he swore under his breath. “Where did I put that cloth..”_

_“What cloth?” Nicholas’s voice was sharp._

_“You know,” he replied, still patting down his pants. “The one you gave me… with the rose insignia.”_

_“Wait wha-“_

_Giving up the search, he rubbed his nose, sniffling. “I guess I left it there.”_

_“Are you fucking kidding me???” Nicholas boomed._

_“Huh?”_

_The older man towered over him, his expression livid. “You left such a precious thing with a WHORE at a BROTHEL in the UNDERGROUND?!”_

_Richard stumbled backwards, his face a mixture of confusion and fear. “It’s just a-“_

_“You have no idea what trouble we’ll be in if it’s lost!” Nicholas continued his tirade. Jabbing his finger into his son’s chest, he snarled, “You better get it back right this instant or I’m disowning you worthless piece of shit!”_

_His mouth opening and closing, unable to form words, Richard stared back._

_“Understood??”_

_“Y-yes sir!” he stuttered out an answer._

_Whirling around, Nicholas stomped up the stairs, his fists clenched at his sides, leaving Richard befuddled. He blinked, pressing his hand to his forehead. “What in the hell was all that?”_

_Glancing up to where his father had disappeared into the rooms upstairs, he wondered what had the old man in such a bad mood lately. Hopefully, it would pass soon but in the meantime, he had to get this trivial matter settled. He trudged back down the stairs and turned left into a long hallway. Several guards stood at attention upon seeing him._

_Gesturing to the three who had accompanied him to the brothel earlier, he ordered, “You guys go back to The Underground Flower and get back what’s mine from that wrench!”_

_He watched as the burly guards nodded and filed out the back door. Scratching his head, he grumbled under his breath, “What’s the big deal about those ear studs anyway?”_

_Well, he thought, at least this whole saga will be over by tomorrow morning once the goons came back with the useless pieces of jewelry…_

_But he could never have known how wrong he was._

 

His hands and legs bound with rope to the two ends of the bed, a naked woman perched on top of him just the way he liked it. The service had been the most remarkable he ever had since his days at The Underground Flower years ago…. up until now.

The tips of her hair tickling his face, he did his best not to shiver for fear that the knife pressed at his throat would cut his jugular. Thinking that it was part of the play at first, he had laughed but seeing the cold malice in her eyes sent a chill down his spine.

“Don’t move,” she enunciated each word forcefully. Her tone was firm and unyielding in complete contrast with the seductive voice she had used on him earlier.

The thumping in his chest echoing loudly in his ears, his voice was barely above a whisper. “Wh-who are you?”

“Does The Underground Flower ring a bell?”

“Huh?” He raised an eyebrow, his mind thrown into confusion at the question. “Umm… errr… yeah a little? W-why?”

She didn’t answer, her eyes studying him like a cat studies a mouse. Without tearing her gaze away, she used her free hand to reach underneath the pillow. He tried to see what it was but she held it clenched in her fist. Slowly, she uncurled her fingers, a cloth dropping out. She held the small object at its tips, dangling it over his face. “You recognize this cloth, don’t you?”

He frowned, his eyes raking over the white piece of cloth until it stopped at the rose insignia at the bottom. Realization dawning over him, he gulped hard. Beads of cold sweat dripping down his forehead, his gaze fleeted back to the woman. “N-no, I don’t.”

“Look ahh… I-I don’t know what you want b-but I-I-I can give you as much money as you want.” Blinking rapidly, he licked his lips. “A hundred gold coins? Uhh.. five hundred gold coins! Enough for you to retire from this job.”

The corner of her mouth curled downwards in a snarl. “You’re lying,” she hissed.

“N-no I’m n-“ His words died on his lips as the tip of the blade pressed deeper into his skin, a small cut appearing. Whimpering in pain, his body quivered under her.

“Lie to me again…” Her tongue darted out, tracing a line over her bottom lip. “And your neck won’t be the only thing I cut.”

Seeing tears spring to his wide eyes, she smirked. “Now one more time. Do you recognize this?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good. And you remember the woman you gave this cloth to, don’t you?”

“Uh-huh. I-I think so.”

She bent lower, her lips barely an inch away from his. Her breath on his skin making him flinch, she spoke quietly. “Why did you kill her?”

He blanched, his eyes widening. “No n-no, I didn’t! I-I swear I didn-“

“Just..” She cut him off sharply. “…answer the question. What did you do to her?”

“I…. I errr…” Stuttering, his eyes flitted from her face to the moldy ceiling and then to the wooden walls. “I gave her a pair of ear studs… but I decided I wanted it back right. So… so I sent my guys to get it back.”

Her eyes narrowed and he hurriedly added, “But I had no idea what they did to her! I swear!”

“Liar.” The knife was pressed deeper into the cut, a trickle of blood running down his neck. “What did I say about lying huh?!”

“I’m not-“

“It has something to do with this cloth, right???”

“N-no, no…” he cried, tears running down his cheeks. His chest trembled as he tried to contain his sobs.

Anger flashing in her eyes, she straightened up. The knife was withdrawn from his neck, eliciting a small sigh from him only for it to turn into a gasp as she pressed it to his private parts. “I guess you don’t need this part of your body anymore, do you huh?!”

“Ple-please don’t!” he begged hoarsely.

Her voice rose an octave. “Well, if you want it, then start talking!!” 

“I don’t kn-“

“Fuck you, Richard Lobov!” She shouted, her cheeks dyed red with rage. “If it’s the last thing I’ll do, I’ll find out the truth behind Kuchel’s death…”

Cringing in fear, he closed his eyes, sick with helplessness. Her voice was drowned out by a fainter sound in his head until he realized that it wasn’t stemming from his imagination. He held his breath, forcing himself to tune her out…. There it was again! His bodyguards behind the door had been alerted to the ruckus but did not dare to interrupt lest it be a type of sexual play.

He had hope. Bringing his attention back to her, he pleaded, “I’ll talk! Please… I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

Her lips pursed together but the knife she held was still tightly pressed against his genitals.  Squirming against his bonds, he tried to bargain. “B-but could you not put the knife there? I ca-can’t think properly…”

She hesitated for a second before withdrawing the knife. Holding it inches above his chest, she spat at him, “Fine but try anything and I swear I’ll lodge this right into your heart.”

Taking in a deep breath, he said, “Alright… so it all began with…”

“Scar!!!!” he yelled the code word at the top of his lungs. Caught unaware, her eyes widened but just as she gathered what he had done, three of his guards swooped in, kicking the door wide open. With a yell, she brought her knife down but it was too late. One of the men grabbed hold of her in a vice grip, the other slammed the hilt of his sword onto her head. As everything faded to darkness, she cursed the fates for preventing her from fulfilling her destiny.

Tasting blood on her tongue, the scene blurred in front of her as she toppled to one side. The cacophony of voices soon faded away, her vision turning to darkness, a profound sense of helplessness being the last thing that she felt. She had failed the one thing she had sworn to do that day so many years ago…

 

_Her body battered and bloodied, she tried to pull herself to her feet. Her arms trembling as they pushed down on the dirty ground, a searing pain ran down her back and she collapsed back down. She had to get back to little Levi before they did…_

_They were ruthless and powerful and most importantly, she could not give them what they asked for. They demanded she return what she had stolen from their boss but when she gave them back the cloth that he had dropped the other night, they simply flicked her hand away. That was the only item she had ever taken without permission. How could she give something that she had not taken?_

_But they had not listened to reason, landing blow after blow to her weakened body. Finally, when she was barely moving, they decided to leave her for dead and find whatever it was they seeked somewhere else. Her strength slowly ebbing away, the world seemed to be floating. As her vision blurred in and out, she saw her long dead mother and father come to her side. A smile lifting the corner of her lips, she welcomed them._

_Not now, she told them. She needed to get a message out first._

_She prayed and prayed, lending strength from their ghosts, hoping that someone would come. And then, in the distance, a little girl came into her sight._

_It was her, the one around Levi’s age. Little (F/N)._

_The girl rushed to her side, tears falling down her cheeks as she took in the sight of so much blood. Not able to hear what little (F/N) was saying, she merely held up the cloth with a shaky hand. Pressing it into the girl’s chest, she uttered her last words._

_“G-g-give this…. Levi. Tell h-him… long beans.”_

_Having used up the last bit of her strength, she finally let herself go. There were still so many things she wanted to see and do in this life but fate had not been kind to her. As she slipped away, she entrusted her final will to the little girl._

_Protect him._

 

The low murmur of voices slowly stirring her awake, her eyelids fluttered as she half-opened her eyes. Seated on the ground, her legs were sprawled in front of her and after a little wriggle of her arms, she found that they were bound to a pole of some sort behind her. Her head was tilted backwards against the pole, so all she saw was a wooden ceiling. Shifting her eyes downwards, she tried not to move any part of her body. Standing tens of feet away from her were two men but even when she squinted, she couldn’t quite make them out. Focusing instead on their conversation, she strained her ears to listen.

“…. Isn’t it good… get the cloth back?”

Gritting her teeth, she recognized the bastard Richard’s voice. It took all her self-control to not lurch at him.

“….what’s the point. That damn Erwin…. lost everything now.”

She watched the taller, bigger man wave his hands in frustration. That had to be Nicholas, the father. The motherfucker who brought them into this whole disaster in the first place. 

“Can’t we use the cloth… get back in favor..” Richard again with his useless ideas probably.

She didn’t know which one she would prefer killing more – Richard or Nicholas. Shoving her thoughts of revenge aside, she concentrated again. This was important.

“…it’s useless. Reiss….” 

Reiss? Her eyebrows creased. The rose insignia in the cloth had the letter ‘R’ embroidered within the picture of the rose itself. That name though… it was a small noble family in Wall Sina if she recalled. Were they in cahoots with Reiss being the boss?

“…doesn’t matter. Got someone… get rid of her.”

Her blood turned cold. A squeak of the door resounded in the large room as a tall man wearing a black hat entered. Nicholas greeted him and pointed in her direction. As the three men strode towards her, the pounding in her chest accelerated and she took deep, calming breaths. Closing her eyes, she pretended to be asleep as they neared her.

“This is her?” The voice was gruff and curt, belonging to the recent newcomer.

Richard’s irritating voice answered, chortling as he did. “Yeah, she’s fine though, isn’t she?” He bent closer and she could feel his presence just hovering above her, his filthy breath against her skin.

Taking the opportunity, she whipped forward, her teeth bared wide open, hoping to tear flesh away from bone. She estimated the distance almost perfectly, her mouth clamping down hard on his ear lobe. Richard shrieked in pain, slamming his fists against her head but she bit down even harder. It took both Nicholas and the third man to pull her off Richard, blood already streaming down the side of her head.

She spat the blood out, fixing Richard with a vengeful glare. “You.” She dragged out the word, her nose scrunching as if the sound of it alone was vile. “You are the cause of it all.”

“What did I ever do to you?” Richard wailed, his hands cupped to his ears as he tried to stem the bleeding.

“You killed Kuchel,” she snarled. “And your fucking father killed Farlan and Isabel!”

“Kuchel?”

Ignoring the third man’s question, she struggled against her bonds, her eyes on Richard. “You’ll pay, I swear you’ll pay for this!”

“Kenny, deal with her!” Nicholas boomed.

Instantly, a sharp blow was dealt to her head and she sank into unconsciousness yet again. But this time, the blackout lasted so much longer. Perhaps she had been drugged… she didn’t know. In between long periods of emptiness, snippets of her memories replayed in her mind, taking her back through her own life story. Her as a young girl, Kuchel…. then Farlan, Isabel,…. Levi. And then…

_For (F/N), you will be forever dancing between the beauty and the beast, never to rest._

The fortuneteller Ingrid’s prediction. It rang in her ears, cruelly mocking her, trying to tell her something. She thought she could still hear the old woman’s cackle…

“Hey, wake up.”

Her shoulders were lightly shook and she drowsily opened her eyes. She was lying curled up on the ground, her legs and hands still bound. Judging from the strong wind that was whipping her hair to the back, she had to be somewhere up high. 

Taking in the pair of feet inches away from her, her eyes trailed upwards to its owner. The man kneeled down and she recognized him as the third man who was sent to get rid of her. His face was sharp, his lips thin, his eyes coldly looking down at her as if she was nothing but an ant.

“You said something about Kuchel, didn’t ya?” he asked.

Lifting her head up, she regarded him suspiciously. “What’s it to you?”

He turned his head sideways, looking into the distance before bringing his gaze back to her. “Let’s just say… I knew her. What’s this about Richard killing Kuchel?”

Sneaking a sideways glance to gauge her surroundings, her eyes widened slightly when she saw nothing but the blue expanse of sky. There were no buildings, trees, or Wall in sigh- She looked back down at the ground she was lying on. Metal tracks lay underneath her body, stretching out as far she could see. With a sinking sense of dread, she understood where she was – at the very top of the Wall. Didn’t matter which of the three walls it was because she could already picture her impending death. 

She licked her lips, wondering why he didn’t just dump her over the wall. It had to be because his interest seemed to be piqued about Kuchel. Picking her words cautiously, she replied, “Well, let’s just say… he sent some of his men to demand something back from her. And when she failed to produce it…. They beat her up bad.”

The man looked at the ground, nodding as he processed her words. Swallowing hard, she wondered whether this was her chance to get out of this alive. From the time she had confronted Richard Lobov up until now, she had no hopes of surviving. But maybe this man, whoever he was, could change that.

“Right and who are you?” he asked.

She cleared her throat. “I was one of the kids in The Underground Flower that she took under her care.”

“And you’re sure of all this…” He gestured with a wave of his hand. “…about Richard killing Kuchel.”

Looking him straight in the eyes, she replied curtly. “Yes.”

He sighed, removing his hat and placing it on the ground beside him. Running a hand through his hair, he said, “Yeah, alright. I get it. I’ll take care of Richard. Never liked the prick anyway.”

Her lips curved upwards in delight. Although she was a tad disappointed at not having administered the revenge herself, this man would do it for Kuchel. Her life-long mission now accomplished, a sense of relief flooded through her body.

“But I’m sorry about this.” He got down on one knee, taking out a small syringe from his pocket.

She froze, the temporary relief turning into fear once again. “Wait what?”

“You know too much and my boss isn’t happy about that.” He flicked the syringe twice before looking at her. “I would have killed you… but I’m doing you a favor now. Best I can do.”

Her heart racing, she could only shake her head in protest as he brought the syringe closer and closer. She didn’t know what favor he was doing her but this didn’t seem any better from dying. Her bottom lip trembled as he reached for her arm. Struggling, she tried to kick him but in her bound state, it ended up as just a small wiggle. 

The man gripped her arm, holding her down as he jabbed the sharp needle into her skin. She gasped, the sudden pain replaced with a strange sensation that washed over her body.

“Hopefully one day, you’ll turn back,” he said with a wistful smile.

And with that, he rolled her off the towering wall, turning away as she let out a primal scream. As she fell to what seemed like her death, power coursed through her veins, the ferocity of it tearing her body and mind apart. She saw nothing but darkness despite her eyes being wide open. Her consciousness merging with the horrifying being that she was turning into, she desperately clawed at it, hoping to break free.

But it proved too strong and once the transformation was complete, her new form stood tall among the trees, moving aimlessly away from the wall. Inside, she felt her consciousness slipping away, all the faces of people she loved blurring together until a single one appeared.

She reached out towards Levi, her fingers stroking his imaginary face. Were it not for her own stubbornness and dedication to Kuchel, they could have spent more time together – laughing, cuddling, cooking, dancing… so many things that she could no longer have. But she knew she would never be at peace if she did not avenge Kuchel… that conflicting part of her still won out. 

Her heart and soul ached more than her body but it was a decision she had to live with. This was the final goodbye. Tears running down her cheek, she whispered, “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

Just one more time… she pressed her lips to the flickering image of him, remembering the feeling of his touch…. 

And then she slipped away.

_Levi… the only thing I ask of you is this…_

_When the time comes….I trust you to do the right thing._

_Please…. My love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, everyone! Epilogue will be out in 2 days or so! :D


	22. Epilogue

**Spoiler alert: There are hints to some events in the manga.**

His knees cracking as he bent down, Levi sank the spade into the soft dirt, digging a small hole before he placed the newly bought flower seeds in it. Covering the seeds back up with the soil, he moved on the next patch. The sun beating down on him, he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. 

He found it hard to believe that doing just this small amount of work could be so tiring. It seemed that with each passing day, he seemed to be aging faster than when he did during the war. Or wars, he should say. There was the war against the Titans, and then the war against the world. He thought peace would never come and so did many others.

It took years, many grueling years indeed before Hanji and a couple of other genius scientists made a breakthrough. Understanding the chemical breakdown of the serum and then reversing it was thought to be impossible but leave it to the crazy woman to figure that out. It was a revolution. 

When the world finally came to accept it, the antidote was spread far and wide. The remaining Titans who weren’t killed were reverted back to humans, their appearances as young as when they were initially transformed. But it was no miracle cure. Those who were reverted back had a drastically shorter lifespan lasting perhaps no less than ten years.  However, for many, that was more than enough time. 

Men, women, children would return to their homes, continuing to live the rest of their lives at peace. Reunions were always tearful and heartwarming. He had been to plenty himself, greeting them warmly with welcoming arms. But each time he came home, the sadness and longing would hit him.

Gardening was one way to take his mind off it. Besides, his front yard now bloomed with several brightly colored flowers, some of them Farlan and Isabel’s favorites. Each time he stepped into the yard, he could feel their presence greeting him through the sigh of the wind and sway of the petals.

In a way, he was at peace with their passing because he knew they would not be coming back to him. But the one matter that still tugged at his heartstrings was (F/N).

After she had left him that day, he had heard no news of her. She disappeared from the Survey Corps barracks and from the town. Everywhere he went, each town he passed, he would ask the people whether they had seen a woman like her. Yet no one knew.

She left him no clue, save for the fact that she had found out who had killed his mother. After bargaining with Erwin to use some of the Survey Corps political power, he tried to follow up on the last few people they had on the list but two of them had already died. The last one, Lobov, had mysteriously disappeared, rumored to be dead which gave him a lot of satisfaction.

It was only until he reunited with Kenny that he found out the truth. Not only was Kenny the one to have killed Richard Lobov, he had also transformed Levi’s woman into a Titan. The news came as a shock to him. On one hand, he was glad that Richard had been disposed of but to think that (F/N) was now a Titan…

It shook him to his core. During his years of battle, had he accidentally killed her? Had she known? Was she conscious when it happened? Or if not, had she been killed by another member of the Survey Corps?

Maybe… she was still alive, roaming beyond the walls. From that day onwards, each Titan he killed, he would scrutinize every detail about it, making sure that it wasn’t her. Still, he couldn’t be sure. It was with a sense of dread that he sank his blades into the nape of a Titan, wondering “Did I just kill her?”

But now, after everything was over, he let himself hope that maybe she was still out there somewhere. Maybe like so many others, she would just stroll into his house, a teasing smirk on her face… Then they would be just as before… 

A small smile graced his face as he recalled their moments together. As time passed, some of the details had gotten vague but he would occasionally relive each memory so that it would be imprinted just a little longer in his mind. He could still remember her beautiful, fiery eyes, the curve of her lips as she smiled at him, the sound of his name as she whispered it into his ears…

The creaking of his front gate jolted him from his memories and he clicked his tongue in annoyance, turning his body as he did. “Hanji, how many times did I tell you to knoc-“

His eyes widened as he took in the sight of the woman standing in front of him. She was as young and beautiful as the day she had left him, dressed in a plain blouse and long-flowing skirt, her luscious hair blowing in the wind. 

“I didn’t know you were the type for gardening, Levi,” she said, smiling. “Hanji said I would find you here.”

The spade dropped from his hands as he got to his feet. He took a few cautious steps towards her, still unsure whether his mind was playing tricks on him. His hand reached out, trembling as it did, and gently brushed her cheek. The feeling of her soft skin sent a warm rush through his body, his bottom lip trembling as he realized this was real.

He gazed at her longingly, her name coming out as only a whisper. “(F/N)?”

Tears glinting in her eyes, she laughed softly. “I’m home, Levi.”

His heart racing in joy, he threw his arms around her, cupping her head to his shoulders. Enveloped in the warmth of her body, he felt the fullest he had ever been in his life. She had come back to him.

Pressing a kiss to the side of her head, he whispered…

_Welcome back, (F/N)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy it's really been a journey!! This was my second SnK series and it holds lots of fond memories. It was while writing this series that my descriptions improved greatly and I view it as a turning point in terms of writing style. XD
> 
> It was a series that I really wanted to do because more people deserve to know Levi's past and I loved to put my own twist to it. Of course, Isayama kept on throwing a wrench into my plans and I had to modify scenes and a bit of plot to keep up with the manga. o.O
> 
> I wanted to end the series on a happy note because I think it deserves that after the *coughs* last chapter. So since I could not promise that things would turn out well right after ACWNR, the epilogue takes place years after... and even after the current status of the manga. That way, we can close this series with a smile. :)
> 
> But most of all, this series has gained so many loyal readers! I enjoyed seeing every view, fav, comment on the chapters and I'm so happy that I could bring so much joy ~~and sorrow~~ to you guys~ It has also been so very rewarding when I see so many of you love Reader-chan (whom I call Kairee) and support the LevixReader(Kairee) ship! I've also grown to love this character very much and it's been great writing for her. I do regret taking so long to write the chapters and making people wait but I guess that was just part of the journey. :D Thank you to every single one of my readers for following me on this long journey! It is because I know there are so many of you that like this series that I'm motivated to complete the series at any cost.


End file.
